Love, Anon
by angel moO
Summary: ch 12: Tears started to flow from my eyes. I covered them with my right hand to hide the truth that I’m crying but the tears overflowed. “Sakura?” it’s Tsunade-sensei. I lowered my head to hide my now swelling eyes. “Why are you crying?”
1. messed up!

**Love, Anon.**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Anno… hi there! Here's a new story from me, angel moO. The idea just popped out from my head minutes ago while reading reviews for Hamlet and Juliet… hope you'll like this one. Please leave a review so I can know…

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I'm not the genius who created the coolest guy in Konoha history—Sasuke-kun!)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: messed up**

* * *

I am Sakura Haruno. Cute name, eh? What's cute about it?

God, I'm starting to hate my name…

Why?

I'm a hopeless romantic. See my profile? I don't know if I will be proud to be one or it's a shame to admit I really am a hopeless and shameless romantic.

I don't like tragedies. They suck my ever unmanageable time thinking what could have been and the endless list of what ifs on the story's ending.

My love life is a complete mess. It's tragic.

Solve it the mathematical way.

If ab, and bc, then ac… (Transitive property of equality… whatever you call it—I suck at math.)

Since I hate tragedies and my love life is tragic.

In short…

I hate my love life! (If you could call it love life when I have none!)

Speaking of love life, I was pondering what's the main reason why boys don't even dare to hit on me.

Just one reason.

One.

…and it's wide.

Yeah. My forehead. Jeez. I'm very envious of girls who are so beautiful like Yamanaka Ino. She's one hot gorgeous blonde on our class. I know she's some kind of mocking me because of my wide forehead but God, what can I do? It's not my fault and my will to have it!

Though I have a zero-love-life-near-extinction, I like someone in our class. I can't really tell that I like him cause he's some kind of pissing me and pushing me to my limit that I want to punch him and whip his butt a million time everytime we… huh…huh…

Ehem… uhm… anno. He's pissing me cause, hate to admit it but, he's handsome and smart! He had that Super-accurate-Intel-pentium-4-brain that processes math problems in no time! I hate math…that's why I hate those people who doesn't have difficulties in taking math exams… so I hate him.

I actually like him.

But in class, I kept on showing him that he really pisses me! (Maybe it's because I'm just envy of him that I'm not convinced that I do like him…)

But that story happened and was told two years ago.

We're now on our fourth year in high school and you know what, I realized 6 minutes 42.33 seconds ago that I really messed up my love life for the past two years! I like him! I'm so frustrated to tell him that I'm not really angry to him!

So let's count.

I only got how many days in November… I think 6 days, December, January, February and March… four months and 6 days! Imagine that!

Nah… it's hopeless…

How will I ever tell him that I do like him?

Oh! Kami-sama! Just don't hate me soo much that I will graduate without even experiencing the sweetness and the beautiful side of high school romance!

Grrrrrrrrr!

So here's the real thing.

I am now into writing fics. Yeah. It's cool man! I can whine and whine and whine about my mishaps in my struggle in telling Uchiha Sasuke that I like him. I found myself enjoying reading fictions about love so now, I'll dare to write one on my own.

I posted my fic yesterday and I got 6 reviews on my first story. (Now I know whining can make some sense…)

My pen name was okonomiyaki-chan. I don't actually know why, among millions of words and other combinations, I chose that one… (but it tastes good, huh.)

On my first chapter, I whined about that guy named Uchida Takumi. But actually, he's Sasuke. That damn handsome guy kept on ignoring me. Everytime I try to talk to him, he'll just look at me… (I'm wondering if it's a look or a GLARE that tells me 'get lost' or 'I can kill you with my eyes') followed by his legendary, historic and most renowned "Hn."

"Hn." What the heck was that?! Is that an old English word, a French one or a Martian expression? The story's title is "Zero Love" the main character was me but of course it will be a shame if I will tell my readers that I am Haruno "The forehead girl" Sakura. I referred myself there as Hoshino Yuuka.

(Just imagine the things I'm complaining now at the very moment are the things written on my fan fiction. It's just that the names were different.)

I remembered one line from the fiction that I wrote: Hoshino Yuuka was wondering if she'll tell Takumi that she likes him, what will be his answer…

"Hn."

Hell yeah. That legendary answer… she can't figure out if that means "I like you too", "Oh really?", or "Wanna die?"? Nah… I don't know either… can anybody tell me what the heck is that 'hn' thing?!!!! I'll give you a kiss… err—just kidding. Anyway, help me figure it out!

Oh well, I really suck at writing… really. It's just that I'm bored that time and I'm so frustrated… but you know what, this evening, I decided to check out the reviews and now, I got 12. The reviews made me smile because now I know, they can relate…

I kept on reading the reviews…

The other reviewer said that Takumi must be kicked and whipped million times! Yeah! Someone understood my feelings!

I kept on smiling and laughing when a certain review caught my attention.

_Nameless_

_2007-11-24_

_ch 1, anon._

_Hopeless… is it based on your life? Don't you have anything to do but to whine and whine? Just stop whining and do something. You're such an award-whining author._

My eyes sharpen. The smiled that once plastered on my face faded. Who the hell is this one? How dare he or she tell me that I'm hopeless?!

Wait.

I can't breathe that time. I know that 'hopeless' thing. I know I heard it somewhere… whoever that freak who called me hopeless is… well, I'll prove him/her wrong.

So I replied on the anonymous reviewer and told him/her that:

_To: nameless_

_-well, yeah, it's true to life… I'm going to ask you something. What can a girl like me can do? It's such a shame to be the one to confess first! So don't blame me if all I can do is to whine!_

Okay. That's it. So now, I'm having a not-so-serious argument with an anonymous reviewer. Whoever he or she is, I know, somehow, she/he can help me.

Then a super mystical sound came out from my computer… "You got mail!" it said two times repeatedly. I opened it and was surprised to see an e-mail. The e-mail says that:

"Maybe he likes you too, it's just that you're just acting the same way he is… maybe he's just ignoring you too but inside, he likes you."

Whoah.

Cool.

I looked at the sender and the subject. Sender: Anon.

Subject: to Miss. Award-whining author

That boosted my interest to continue writing my story… I hope on my next post, he/she'll be reviewing again and tell me something more.

My PC doesn't have an internet connection. That's the reason why the clerk on the computer shop at the mall near our house already knew my name. By the time that I stood up on my unit, and while making my way to the counter, I saw something that made me stop from walking.

Blonde hair.

On the other chair, black-chicken-ass.

On the left side is a redhead,

And on the other was chocolate-brown long hair.

Whoah.

Is that Ino, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji?

I blushed. Of course I can't see it but I can feel blood rushing on my cheeks. Oh come on! After that 2 minutes and 12.05 seconds of 'blush-and-stare-at-his-back mode, my eyes sharpen. He started to piss me again. He's with Ino-pig! That flirt Yamanaka-girl…

What I saw next make me gasp and I even drop my flash drive.

Wanna bet what I saw?

I saw the website where I posted my story. And guess what, Gaara, Neji and even Sasuke—each has a computer unit that they rented… and each monitor—displays my story page.

Hell no.

I rubbed my eyes with my right hand and narrowed my eyes as if it will activate in zoom mode. My jaw dropped upon seeing the word "Zero Love" on the title.

Now I know, something's wrong—maybe God cursed me or something…

It only means that three of the famous guys on school are actually reading my work… I turn around and hurriedly ran outside the door, the clerk shouted "Hey Sakura-chan! Your bill!"

Life sucks.

I forgot I'm not yet paid.

When I entered the computer shop again, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Ino are staring at me. I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead hard. _Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Hey, look, Sasuke-kun is looking at me.

I'm such a stupid.

"Hey, what the hell are ya' reading guys? Fiction stories suck big time!" Ino said turning the attention on their PC units. "And what's with the title? Nonsense…!" she added. My ears seemed to flap and steam in anger. I want to pull out my G-tech 0.3 pen and stab her in stomach million times so damn slow.

"It's about a girl whining about her love life. God, she whines a lot." Neji said passively. I heard that, loud and clear. Could he be Anon? I never thought he'll be that soft and at the same time—

"Hopeless." Gaara commented flatly. Whaaaaaaaaaa! IT'S GAARA! It's him! He said HOPELESS!!!!! Hopeless dude! It's him! I'm sure that—

"But maybe Takumi likes Yuuka too… it's just that he's just acting the same way she is… maybe he's just ignoring her too but inside, he likes her." Sasuke added.

With that, I froze.

Why?

One of them is Anon!

I'm not sure who it is but if its true that Anon is one of them… maybe he already knew that Yuuka is really me…

I looked at their direction "Why are ya' here, Haruno?" Ino asked. I looked at the monitor of the three boys and I saw that their messenger windows are turned on.

How will I know?

I prayed that Anon is a Canadian, Australian or a Filipino… Please, he's a foreigner, right? If he's a Martian, a lot better.

"Me? Anno… I… I'm just playing RO!" I looked at him—at Sasuke. I laughed sheepishly—hmmm…. You know, the hehehe…

"Hn."

That's it. The legendary 'hn'. Is that a hello or a hi?

Whatever…

What matters now is that I must know who Anon is. If it's Neji, it will be easy to make the story round and round until he can't think that the girl was actually me and the guy is Sasuke…

If it's Gaara, well, a lot better. He doesn't care anyway. I never even thought that he's reading fictions on net!

But man… I wish it isn't Sasuke-kun.

Just let the ground break and eat me than let him know my darkest secret! Why? I remembered what I said to Sasuke three days ago… I said "I rather eat grass than fall in love with you!" whoah. Harsh isn't it? That's what pride can do.

I think I should drink brake fluid starting tomorrow…?

I even stated that Takumi's a jerk. He's an ice-cube-so-cold moron. I even mentioned that he's a chicken ass! Whaaaaaaaaaa!!!! It's the end of the world!!!!

See?

See?

That's how I mess things up.

That's how my messed up love life got totally messed up to the highest level. Oh well, just let lightning strike at me to tell me that this is not real!

I'm dreaming!

Bad dream!

Bad!

Bad!

"Haruno, why are you slapping yourself?" Neji asked, raising a brow. I stopped. Jeez, I forgot, I'm still in front of them!

I looked at them once more.

Now help me guess. Who among these handsome SLASH super stoics SLASH no talk SLASH super rich boys is Anon?

I raised an eyebrow.

So beware, if you're a writer, maybe these three stoic guys are already reading your work and still you try to make them a villain in your story.

Lesson learned, don't just whine endlessly on your fictions, chances are, you're crush is reading it too.

Now, this is how Haruno Sakura, a.k.a. Hoshino Yuuka mess things up.

* * *

So what do you think? Messed up? Interesting? Non-sense? What? Hehe… I'm sorry if it sucked big time… just tell me if you liked it. Hai! I'm encouraging you to please leave even a single review. I love reviews! And well, help Sakura guess who is Anon… though it's a solid SasuSaku, we can't really tell that it's really, really Sasuke-kun…

So… I'm looking forward for your reviews minna-san!

Thanks for reading!

-angel moO-


	2. blame the egg!

**Love, Anon.

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Oh! Thanks for reviewing guys! Well, I know WE are one of those females who experienced this kind of 'one-sided love' thing so it's not bad at all you know… well, can I continue whining now? Just kidding… I mean can I start typing the next chapter of Love, Anon?

_Nhix-san: I'm glad you also read this story! You're so thoughtful to leave a review! This one's kinda' same as the prologue part of I Envy Cindy but the plot's different. Maybe I just wrote the 1__st__ chapter in POV form just the same as IEC… well I hope you'll continue reading and leaving reviews… I love it when I'm reading yours. Thanks a lot!_

Well, here we go!

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blame the egg!

* * *

****November 26, 2007**

**Monday**

Okay.

Today is Monday.

I hate Mondays… so I hate to wake up to go to school.

Just add the incident of Anon and what had happened yesterday—a complete mess. My alarm clock alarmed endlessly since 5:00 this morning but I just ignored it… it will stop when it got tired anyway.

_**Toootooolitooot! **_

_**Toootooolitooot! **_

_**Wahsssshhhhiiiinggggg!!!**_

_**Toootooolitooot! **_

_**Bratatatatatatatatatatatatah!!!!**_

It kept on ringing.

_**Toootooolitooot! **_

_**Toootooolitooot! **_

_**Wahsssshhhhiiiinggggg!!!**_

_**Toootooolitooot! **_

_**Bratatatatatatatatatatatatah!!!!**_

It kept on ringing and ringing. I ignored it for another 5 minutes but it's still alarming. It's pissing me already so I grabbed it and shoot it on the bin box near my bed. I looked at my window and saw a very gloomy and not-so-blooming sky. It's cold outside and the December breeze started to make goose bumps appear on my skin. Though it's November, it felt like December.

I snuggled under my pillow and my eyes started to close once more. I don't know how many additional minutes of sleep I got but when my mother kicked me that made me fly away from my bed, I knew it's already past 6 so I have to hurry.

But man, it's Monday!

I hate Mondays… it's a day of cramming school works, assignments, quizzes, bad hair days, panda eyes from the late sleep last night thinking of _him _and of course, that creepy feeling of Monday morning—I don't know why but jeez… it's really weird.

I hate Mondays so behold Haruno Sakura's absolute power, I declare this day as Tuesday. Yeah. Today's Tuesday, not Monday.

I turned on the faucet and touched the water. It's cold! I should have a relaxing hot bath today because it's cold but we're just poor, LPG's price increased last night so it's not practical to heat water and waste the LPG just to heat water.

I started to pour water on my body. I shivered and cursed under my breath and thought of that Uchiha-teme. He's super rich that I think by this time, he's having a super relaxing hot bath on his Jacuzzi with his arms resting on the edge of a circular mini-pool with steam coming out from it.

Since I'm already shivering, I turned on the shower and know what, we have super shower… it transformed water into solid ice pellets that hit my body. I shouted because its cold and my mother reproached me about shouting loud at the bathroom.

When I got outside the bathroom, I was in a hurry knowing that our school bell will be ringing at exactly seven, it's already 6:45 and still, I'm not yet dressed.

I cheered mentally when I got dressed up at seven, latecomers will be caught at the gate 7:30 this morning so I still got 30 minutes…

I walked quite a distance—exercise as what poor people say but for the richies, its called walking-cause-I'm-saving-my-money mode. Exactly.

I wondered about Uchiha Sasuke while walking. He got that Ferrari sports car that costs our family's three year budget. He is really rich and of course, undeniably handsome. That's why I hate him. I want to take back the words I said yesterday. I don't like him!

He's a super-richie. He knows nothing about the meaning of work and hunger just to owe a single volume of Muchaha's Muumuu Special Release. (Do you know what is Muchacha's Muumuu Special Release is all about? It's a guide book for hopeless romantics like me. It's a great book and an international bestseller. It helps a lot if you want progress in your love life. Believe me! It's worth the hunger-strike!)

I stopped walking when I remembered something.

I forgot my egg.

Tch, not the other egg around… it's a requirement on our RHGP Values class… ah! I have to walk home again…

I walked back home and grabbed the egg in the box. While riding a jeepney (Do you know what a jeepney is? I ride at it everytime I go to school cause it's affordable and practical!) I just glared at the egg.

I ran towards the school gate hoping that it's not yet time but the stern looking lady guard pointed me to sign at the latecomers' log book. Bad luck.

…

Blame the egg.

…

As usual, because I am late for school, I didn't have time to review for our first subject. Oh come on! Just make me eat grass! It's math time. We had a quiz and presto!

"Haruno…" Asuma-sensei called my surname. I really hate it when he's calling me like that and all of my classmates will look at me and of course I'll be shy 'cause Uchiha-teme is also looking waiting for my answer. I opened my notebook and pretended not to be ashamed of my—

"6…" I said in a flat tone.

"Uchiha…" Okay. Haruno starts with letter H and Uchiha starts with a capital U so Uchiha being called next to Haruno is still a mystery to me. Why it is that he's the one to be called after me?!

"10."

Whoah. Great. Whatta genius. He got a perfect score. Math is not that hard. Its just that I grew up hating it. I can also get a perfect 10 like him!

I opened my shoulder bag and get the latest issue of Muchaha's Muumuu Special Release this month and turned it on page 22.

The edition is all about teenage crushes but somehow, the cover of the book changed… I wonder why…

**crush (2) n: **_short-lived love: a temporary romantic attraction, especially in teenagers and young people. _I raised an eyebrow… of course I already know that.

_You like somebody when you blush when he's around or think of him every minute of the day. It is called crush, sister. But little did you know that there are two kinds of crushes in this world._

Really?

_It's when you hate him so much because he's being admired by others… _Hell yeah! Right! I hate Sasuke! _It's when he's always looking at you with sharp eyes wondering if it's a glare or a stare _It's a glare… _when you're angry if he got a perfect 10 and you just have a 6 in a math quiz. _Eh? (I told you this book is really great…)

_It's called crush._

_But not a romantic crush._

_Its called crush-him._

Whoah. I closed the book for a while and looked at him at the corner of my eyes. "Crush-him…" I hissed with a sinister smile. I opened the book again and continued reading.

**crush (1) **_**v: **__compress: to compress somebody or something, causing injury, damage, or distortion, or become compressed in this way_

I made an 'oh' on my lips and smiled mentally. I'm curious how I will crush him. 'Crush-him!!! Crush-him!!!'

_How to crush-him will be discussed in the later chapter… _I raised a brow. Okay. I can't wait to read that chapter. I closed the book and put it on my bag. I looked at his direction and saw him talking with Gaara and Neji. Actually we don't call that talk. It's just glaring silently at one another… man, it's no surprise that birds in the same feather…

Always together…

And thinks together…

And reviews together… (I saw them holding their books and reading it.)

Eh?

What?

I slapped my forehead hard and remembered our upcoming quiz in Physics. I looked at our bulletin board and saw the schedule.

I hate Mondays.

Behold my power to the second power, it's Tuesday!

I'm going to get my book from my bag when I saw the egg I brought here. I glared at it. I don't know why but I don't like that egg. I sensed danger in it. Maybe it's a dinosaur egg pretending to be a chicken egg and maybe while having our physics class, a very big rhinoceros baby will come out from it and eat me as well as Sasuke-teme.

Well, if that will happen, I wish the rhinoceros will eat Sasuke first so I can laugh while watching him crush! "Crush-him…!" I hissed in a small wicked voice like a witch and laughed evilly in a silent but triumphant tone…

_**Ting! ting! ting!**_

It's the school bell. The break is over and its physics time.

Eh?

I slapped my wide forehead again. I rolled my eyes. I mused so much and so long that I didn't get any review!

I glared at the egg.

I rolled my eyes.

Blame the egg.

Blame it.

"Haruno…" Kurenai-sensei called me and as usual everybody turned their heads on my direction and I pretended again that I don't see them.

"10" I said in a monotone. I made it as throaty as possible so Sasuke won't understand it. I looked at him and I think he said another 'hn' so I guess he heard my score. At least I improved! Now I got a ten! Ten men! Hahahahahahahahah!!!!!

Come on! Let's rejoice! Ahahaha!!!! I improved!!!!

"Uchiha…" a mystery. On our advanced algebra class, stat class, english… and physics class, almost all the subjects this school year, his surname is always next to mine! I hate it.

"15" He said.

Hmm… maybe you thought that I got a perfect 10? Well, I said I IMPROVED but I didn't get a perfect score. On our last quiz, I got a 9.5, I improved .5 points. Not bad with a girl without review.

I sighed and glared at the egg.

Blame the egg.

Blame it!

I want to kick the egg but it's not yet checked so I'll wait for the dismissal time. I'll go to the rooftop and I'll throw it as far as I could and watch it crash on Sasuke's chicken-ass hair. Ooh, what a combination! A chicken-ass and a cursed chicken egg!

Hmmm… now I know… maybe the reason why the egg brought me so much trouble today is that the egg came from him. He's a chicken anyway.

I both hate them.

Asking me about the Anon-thing? Well, forget it. Many have read my story so there's a great possibility that Anon is not one of them. The probability rate is 3/546: its 0.0054945054945054945054945054945055 or 0.6 percent. Hm… so why worry? I'll just delete the story and revise it in another title and I'll change my penname as well…

It's 15 minutes before dismissal and I'm so excited to throw the egg on a far away land… oh! Here's our teacher! Lucky me!

Tsunade-sensei entered the classroom. She's weirdly smiling today—I wonder why… "Okay class, before I dismiss all of you I just wanted to give you your project on RHGP for the third grading period…" she said with a smile. I glared at the egg. Well, I'm just telling it to be ready for the greatest flight if his life starting from the rooftop to Sasuke's head. I smiled mentally.

"I told the girls to bring an egg right?" she asked. "Hai." We answered.

"So I'll be assigning each of you a partner…" I raised a brow. Pairing with an egg? I wonder what we will do next…

"Arai-kun and Asano-san…" I flinched upon hearing the way she paired up Arai Daisuke and Asano Midori… so our teacher pairs us up alphabetically.

I sighed in relief upon remembering that it's our homeroom subject and it's not an academic one so it's not following the Haruno-Uchiha sequence…

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke…"

EH?

Silence.

I froze on my chair.

Oh God, let me eat grass…

I turned my head slowly like a robot and saw him looking/staring/glaring at me. "Hn."

"Hn your face…" I hissed.

I waited for Tsunade-sensei patiently and held my precious temper. Just look at the positive side… maybe our project will be cooking eggs… haha, I know he could not cook, he's a richie anyway so it's my turn to flip his ever precious pride and high-and-mighty Uchiha ego into a sunny side up egg.

"Okay class, you and your partner—and your egg…" she started talking that interrupted my evil-musing-mode.

"…will be a family."

EH?

My eyes grew wide as saucers.

"A family?" I repeated with a wry expression "Me and that Uchiha?" I looked at him. He's not looking so I poked out my tongue and turned around when he turned to look at me.

"The eggs will be your babies for two weeks. Take care of them just like a real baby—your baby." I flashed a looked of disgust. "Me, my egg and an Uchiha Sasuke?"

"The egg babies must have a name, it's for you to decide if it's a boy or a girl and it must have a face. You know, your baby must look like a real one somehow…" she added.

I glared at the egg on my desk. I'll draw Sasuke's face on the egg and CRUSH it with my very own hands!

"If the eggs will had some cracks, had been eaten, or broken before the general inspection in two weeks time…"

"You'll fail as well as your spouse, so don't draw the face of your enemy there and crush it, okay?" she smirked looking at me.

Yeah, right…

He's the father, I'm the mother…

And our baby is an egg.

What a family.

I glared at the egg once more.

I sighed.

Blame the egg.

* * *

Notes: well, did you like this one? I hope so… the egg thing is cute ne? hehehe… what will happen next to our denial queen? Will she finally realize that she really likes Sasuke or does she need some more persuasion? Maybe the egg can help—so don't blame it. I'm wondering what will be their child's name. hehehe… I'm quite excited to do the next chapter so please leave a review so I'll be encouraged more.

Thanks for reading!

**Ja ne!**

-angel moO-


	3. i changed my mind!

**Love, Anon.

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **wow… 14 reviews… thanks a lot! I thought it was really lame but I'm glad to hear from you that it's quite interesting… hope to see more reviews for the upcoming chapters…

_Blossoms14: thanks for the review on chapter 1 and 2! Well, I decided to put my reply in here because chances are, if I'll reply through a PM, you'll not notice it. You mentioned that you read it twice because its good? Wow… thanks! Such a flattering comment… _

_StrawBubble-hime: yeah and hell yeah! Sakura's a romantic screwed up… (as well as the author… hehe)_

_Deidre: thanks for the review…! (and for thinking that its good… thanks!)_

_Haru Itonami: I like informal fics too coz I'm tired of long paragraphs and detailed descriptions etc… hope you'll continue reviewing…!_

_GlassEmotions: Thanks for saying "it's adorable!" jeez… my smile went up to my ears upon reading that! My cousin told me that "it's lame ya' know…" at least someone contradicted it!_

_Vinity-Chan: Eh? What's wrong with the family?_

_Merridaine: now you know why—and it will cause a lot of trouble!_

_Snowygirl55: yah… she's poor… and literally POOR… hehe…_

_Sakurakiss: wow… you think it's not lame too? _

_Thedevilsangel93: thanks for the suggestion! But let's see if it will fit Sasuke's taste…_

_Nhix: anno… I know you do know my writing style… I love making my reader's mind working. Thanks for your continuous support!_

_Sakurapearl222: thank god you liked it! thanks for the review! you're one of those people who do read my stories from Hamlet and Juliet upto this new one... thanks!_

Quite many to reply huh… I hope you'll keep reviewing this story… it helps me a lot! And to the one who sent me a private message… if I'm not mistaken, she's putrisha91? Well, I sent a reply on your account and I really thank you for that. It's touching to have a reader like you!

_**Standard disclaimers applied… (I do not own the song used in this chapter… it's a nice and calming song, try to listen to it one time…)

* * *

**_

**--Chapter 3: I changed my mind!--

* * *

**

_**November 27, 2007**_

_**Tuesday**_

8:03 AM- Class 4-A's room- Haruno Sakura's desk

I looked at the wall clock. It's 8:03 in the morning. I looked at the mirror I'm holding and saw a very stressed face of a girl with wide forehead and big black panda eyes.

I sighed.

I think fate isn't on my favor.

"Okay class, I'll let you go outside with your partner and decide about the egg baby…" Tsunade-sensei flashed a triumphant smile while saying that. I guess she's tripping a lot again…

I sighed and grabbed the cursed-chicken-egg-on-a-box and stomped my feet while walking. I noticed that everyone has a pair to walk with so I looked for that richie-bastard and saw him reading a manga. What a lame boy… reading a manga during class hours?

I glared at him and sent some deadly aura in the air towards him…

He just stared at me blankly. "Hn."

"Hn your face…" I hissed and pretended to walk… he just continued to look at me lazily. I stepped my left foot and then the next and so on, not moving an inch on my place…

I looked at him at the corner of my eye. He continued reading the manga.

Grrr…. This boy is really pissing me!

"Oi, teme-chan!" oops… I don't mean it… I just heard it from Naruto…

I called him once more but did not react. Tsunade-sensei walked out of the room with a smirk on her lips, leaving me and Sasuke alone in the room.

"Tsunade-sensei wants us to fill up the form for the baby…" I said in a calm and collected voice... he raised his head and looked at me with a raised eyebrow…

SILENCE…

Blink…

Blink…

Is he a mute or it's just that he had his tongue cut?

I smiled to convince him that I am friendly… (Hey… I showed him my brightest smile… huh, lucky him!)

"Not in a million years that I'll pretend to be your husband…"

My 'brightest' smile is still plastered on my face. My veins started to twitch but I still try to maintain my smile to the extent that it hurts…

"Pardon?" I asked with a smile… but actually in the inside, I want to stab him by a knife and hung him upside down on a cross…

"Hn. Ugly."

Eh?

Could you please tell me that what I heard just now was the word LOVELY…

LOVELY isn't it?

He looked at me and repeated it once more… "I said you're ugly."

"Sou Daiyo…" I turned around, still smiling. When I reached the door and saw that he continued reading his manga, my eyes flashed and I smiled evilly… be thankful that he's a richie but if he's not, I'll pay a murderer to execute him and hang his dead body on our flag pole!!!

I pulled my shoe quickly and closed my left eye. I threw my shoe onto him with full force… (He must be thankful that I didn't see a rock or something heavy for it will be the last thing he'll saw aside from his perverted manga!

I ran as fast as I could and when I turned to look at him, the shoe left a red mark on his forehead! Haha! Bull's eye!

I stopped running upon reaching the bench under a cherry blossom tree. I sat there and looked at the egg. Poor thing… Sasuke is his earthly father! I then noticed the sheet of paper that Tsunade-sensei distributed and read the instructions.

I forgot to bring the coloring materials and marker from my bag! I tried to slap my forehead when a hand caught my wrist. I blinked at looked who it is and saw…

Whoah.

Handsome…

"Don't use your right hand, you're still holding the egg…" It's Hyuuga Neji. He smiled at me and of course I smiled at him… hmmm… now I know that he really is gentle and not all richies are bad.

I looked at my right hand and saw that I still have the egg on it. I laughed sheepishly realizing that if he hadn't stopped me, well I guess I broke the egg on my forehead and Sasuke will kill me for giving him a zero on RHGP…

"Anno… arigato…" I said and he smiled sweetly at me. Ooh! Does it mean that he…?

He…?

Oh God! He likes—

"Neji…" a voice from behind spoke. Neji moved a little so I saw who it is. It's Uchiha Sasuke. Tch, he ruined our moment!

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a monotone. Why is he that harsh to Neji? Neji is his best friend and then he's asking him that way?! What a delinquent!

"Just stopping your wife in killing your baby…" he answered with a smile and left. I blushed upon hearing the word "your wife…" I shook my head upon remembering what Sasuke said a while ago…

Ugly, huh?

So as he—and his attitude.

I flashed a sure-death glare at him but it doesn't seem to work. "Why are you here?!" I tried to make my voice bigger and sound terrifying but he just ignored it and sat next to me.

I moved quickly away from him and he looked at me with his usual blank expression. He looked away and lent something to me.

My pencil case.

I looked at him blankly with questioning eyes. He turned his head to face me. "You forgot to bring this stuff…" he said then looked away again, the pencil case still on his hand.

I smiled secretly.

So this delinquent and richie-bastard Uchiha Sasuke is a kind person somehow… I accepted the pencil case and smiled at him. He's not as bad as I thought.

I get my marker out of the pencil case and told him with a smile that I do prefer a girl so I'll draw a girl's face on the egg.

"Make it a boy." He said flatly.

A boy?

"But I do like a girl, Sasuke!" I insisted! I'm the mother so I'll be the one to choose… he looked at me and flashed a glare. "Make it a boy." It's a command.

The ever-kind angel-like Uchiha Sasuke 11.26 seconds ago became a monster in a matter of seconds! Now he's going to start the fight again.

"It will be great if it will be a girl… we can put some accessories and—"

"An egg doesn't need accessories. Make it a boy." My veins started to twitch but I came up with an idea. "Let's decide with the help of a coin…"

I pulled out a coin from my purse and talked. He just stared at me like a dumb old man. God! Let him eat grass!

"Okay. So if it's a head, I'll win. If it's a tail, then you've won." I said with a smile. I know a technique for me to win… I'll just throw it with the head on display without flipping it!

I threw it as high as I could and watched it land with a smile but on my surprise, I saw him stand and kicked the small helpless poor coin. My eyes grew wide and angrily shouted. "Hey! Why did you kick the coin?!"

He glared "Toss coin but you didn't even flip it." I moaned out an "Hmp!" and looked at the coin. Oh well guess what had happened.

"I won. It's a boy then." He said with a mocking smirk at me. I held the egg protectively in my hands and moved it away from him. "It's not valid!" I claimed.

I pulled out the Muchaha's Muumuu guide for boys pocket version and turned on page 16. "Women learn to talk earlier than men so it should be a girl!"

He raised an eyebrow and turned around for a while. When he faced me he smirked and said "Men are stronger than women. Nearly twice of our body is devoted to muscle tissues."

"Girls display better manual dexterity!"

"Boy's main internal organs are larger and their bone structure are more massive." He said. As if an egg baby will have a bone!

I look for more facts but ran out so I turned to page 32. "We have more acute verbal skills!" I said proudly.

He paused for a while and walked away a few steps. He turned to face me and said that "Men's brain is bigger by about 5oz."

I smirked. That's what I've been waiting for! It's written on page 33! I smirked and told him "That's why you find using the whole brain at any one time more exhausting!" then I laughed. Wow! This book is really great!

I saw him flinch. He probably ran out of words… "We can run faster." He said. "How come?" I asked.

He smirked. "We don't have airbags on the front seat." I didn't get it. What's the connection?!

"It should be a boy." He commanded. As if I'll listen.

I put the egg away and said that I must be a girl coz girls rock! (Yeah! We rock!!!)

He tried to get the egg from me. He's tall compared to me so everytime I'll try to put the egg up in my hand, close encounters happen that the nearly get it. When I can't think of anything to do, I dropped the egg on my blouse accidentally. (I mean inside my blouse…)

He put his hand inside my blouse and stopped.

SILENCE

I don't really know what had happened but let's see… I was sitting on a bench with my body slanted and my left hand supporting at the back, he's in front of me… slanted towards me.

His eyes were blank.

I trailed his right arm up to his hand then onto my…

Okay. That's it. His hand is inside my blouse holding something.

_Chirp! Chirp!_

I blinked.

He blinked and let his hand get the egg as quickly as he could and sat quietly with a straight body. "Hn." I heard him say. I grasped my blouse close to my body while liters of blood are rushing on my face!

I want to shout!!!

My virginity!!!

It's gone!!!!

It's gone!!!!!

He had just touched my… Oh God!!!! Just let a big fissure appear under this bench and let me fall into it! I looked at him with narrowed eyes and suddenly, when he looked back, I just want to disappear!!!

Grrrr!!!

But wait.

I think he didn't notice that he touched something because he didn't react so I regain my composure and pretended that nothing happened.

He started to draw a sleeping baby on the egg. By the mean time, I can't complain that he should make it a girl because I think I swallowed my tongue!

When he finished doing it, "His name will be Kouhei."

"What?" at last, I spoke after how many years of silence! Kouhei? Jeez… lame naming sense…! (but actually it's cute… but I do insist that it must be Shinn!!!)

"I insist it should be Shinn!" Hell yeah! My crush Shinn Asuka from the anime Gundam Seed Destiny! He's such a cool dude! I watch his show every weekend!

"Lame…" he hissed. What's lame about Shinn?! "It can be Athrun if you like…" I suggested.

"It will be Kouhei." He insisted. He's really pissing me. My eyes flashed once more and I walked several meters away from him and wrote something. He just stared at me blankly. I smirked when I went back and proudly showed him that I already wrote the name Shinn on the form.

Hahahahahahaha!!!!

I laughed triumphantly.

"Hn." He said and put the egg back on the box. "I'll be leaving then…" he said then he turned around. His back facing me. I'm going to get the egg when I heard him say something.

"Your airbag is flat dear."

I flinched. Steam came out from my ears and I pulled my shoe and threw it to him. he started to run and caught my shoe and disappeared in my sight so quickly.

I looked at my feet. I have no shoes at all. How can I walk now?

I sighed and grasped my blouse. Is it my fault that I was asleep when God showered some blessings for the so-called "Airbags?!!!"

I blushed. It isn't my fault.

It really is not.

I looked at Shinn (referring the egg)

I think it will be better if it was named after him or after me. Saskura? Saksuke? Cute. What a combination but it's such a shame to have my name with his name! I don't want to be the mother of his child!

He harassed me!!!!

Tch. I looked at then egg once more and I'm going to crush it but when I saw Shinn's sleeping cute face… the egg's eyes were closed and he put a pair of blush on the cheeks…

I can't crush a helpless egg like that!

I sat on the bench and closed my eyes.

Let me eat grass…

I touched Shinn and sighed.

It is really the egg to blame.

* * *

_**November 28, 2007**_

_**Wednesday**_

I walked home yesterday in just socks on my feet! Believe that?! That Uchiha-teme offered me to have a ride on his Ferrari or I'll be walking home in just my socks. I chose to walk home than thank him for bullying me after a ride home.

Jeez… just wait and I'll make sure, I'll hang him upside down on the school's rooftop.

I came to school today in rubber shoes… you know, sneakers. I don't have enough money to buy a pair of school shoes so I'll just wait for him to return it today. I hope he'll remember.

I looked at my chest and noticed that it's swelling!!! Whaaaaaa!!!! Uchiha-teme's cursed hand had touched it so it swelled!!!!

I tried to confront him and let him 'baby-sit' Shinn but when I stood in front of him, he just snubbed me and pretended not to hear me!

I yelled at him and he just stared at my chest. What a perv! I wish his hand that touched my chest will swell too! (as well as his brain!)

Shinn still sleeping. No sign of any attempt to wake up. (As if he will)

_**November 29, 2007**_

_**Thursday**_

Came to school late so I was sent at the Guidance councilor's office... (Not because of tardiness but because I am wearing a sneakers!)

Uchiha-teme, unfortunately, the assumed-father of my egg child, just stared at me blankly (and on my sneakers) when I entered the classroom.

What the hell is he staring at? He's the main reason why I was sent on the guidance office!!!! I sat on my chair with poise so that it will not be too obvious that I'm embarrassed but I'll make sure that one day, I'll make my revenge on that richie-bastard!

I'll make him wear high heels on school!!!!

But a good thing had happened today! His hand is swelling! Hahahaha!!!! What a victory! That serves you right, perv chicken!

Shinn still sleeping, no cries, no wails. Good baby!

* * *

_**November 30, 2007**_

_**Friday**_

We had an arrangement that if he'll not bring my shoes back, I'll rip Shinn! But the threat didn't affect him he said "Okay, rip him and make him a scrambled egg and your grades will turn upside down." Believe that?! He's a merciless, heartless father!!!! It's okay for him to make his son a scrambled egg!

Something horrible had reached my ears! Guess what? The first summative exam will be this December 6, 7, and 8!!! I can't believe it! Oh God!!! Grass! Grass! Let me eat grass than to take exam on math and physics!!!!

I asked Tenten if she could teach me but she said that for this grading, there will be a tutor assigned to each one of us. It will be done by draw lots. I smiled. At least the teachers are concerned about student's welfare!

I hope it will be Tenten or Neji-kun. Eh?

Neji-kun? (As if we're close…) but you know, since that last encounter with him, I find him charming and kind. I looked at the Chicken, not like him.

It's my turn to pick one and when everybody is finished, we opened the small piece of paper and my eyes grew wide.

What?!

Grass!! Grass!!! Let me eat grass!!!!

Oh c'mon! Fate must be kidding!

I looked at the person who will be my tutor for the remaining grading…

That perverted chicken!

I dropped my head on my desk that made a loud thud. I wish that loud thud will shake my head so that my math skills will improve and I'll be in no need for a tutor!

"Okay so I know each of you has a specialty subject where you excel so that will be the one you'll teach to your partner." Tsunade-sensei said. I like to pull a knife from the school kitchen and stab Sasuke! he glared at me as if saying "Hn, you don't have any specialty subject."

I glared at him. "Hn your face!" I hissed.

Grrrrrrrrawl! This is what you call bad luck!!!!

During dismissal, while cleaning the classroom, I asked him for my shoes. He just stared at me and pretended that he has no idea about it!!!

"Oi, I'm serious, I'll rip your spine out if you will not give me my shoes!" I said with a serious expression and big terrifying voice. I sent him deadly aura so that it will match my threat.

He packed his things and started to walk towards the door. He turned to face me with a smirk. I hate that smirk.

"Get it on my house tomorrow." He said. What?! On his house?! Not in a million years! "No. Bring it here on Monday." I said.

"Study sessions will start tomorrow at nine. See you there." With that, he left. I just stared at nowhere.

Grass! Grass! Let me eat grass!

He'll teach me about algebra, statistics and physics so if I'll not come, I'll flunk my exam. I packed my things hurriedly and lamely walked down the hallway… life sucks.

I looked at my purse. I sighed. After the weeklong fasting and abstinence for chocolates, it will only be wasted in commuting tomorrow.

I was the only one walking down the hallway so I talked to my son. "Nee, Shinn, isn't your father that rude to me?" I asked him, as if he'll answer.

I smiled bitterly. I have some plans on telling him that I like him but based on his attitudes towards me, the infatuation was sealed with hatred and irritation.

I saw someone leaning on the wall but I can't tell who it is so walked nearer. I stopped upon seeing who it is.

_(Sakura Biyori- Mai Hoshimura)_

_juuroku de kimi to ai  
hyakunen no koi wo shita ne  
hirahira to maiochiru  
sakura no hanabira no shita de_

I cringed upon hearing the song play. Where the heck did that background song came from?! The boy opened his eyes and looked at me in slow motion. Whoah. I raised an eyebrow. What's happening?!

_aitakute kakenuketa  
hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya  
kouen no sumi futari no kage wa  
ima mo kawaranu mama_

"H-Hi Ne-Neji-ku-Neji-san!" I can say it straightly! I was supposed to say Neji-kun but I think he'll punch me if I did that… he'll think that I was 'feeling close' to him.

"Hello…" he said with a smile. The sunset's orange light passed through the glass window that made the ambience ethereal… I still hear the song play… I wonder where that song came from…

_kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
_

"Why are you walking alone? Going home now?" he asked. He looked at me straight to the eyes for 34.52 seconds! Time stopped that moment…

I want to melt!

Like a Double Dutch ice cream exposed to the afternoon sun!

I was cut off on my musing when I saw pink petals falling all around.

EH??!!

Where did those pink petals came from?! Hello?! It's late November and its WINTER!

Maybe it is what they call "The illusion of love!!!!" waaaah! really? sugoi! sugoi!

"Anno…" I felt blood rushing on my face… "Uhm…" speechless. Pink petals everywhere… the song continued to play… it's exactly what I have watched on films!

"I'll give you a ride home…" he said then started walking.

I froze. What?! Is this for real?!!!

Oh please, pinch me on my cheek! I must be dreaming!!!

Pink petals everywhere…

He is the school heartthrob Hyuuga Neji, son of one of the richest CEOs in Japan…

Handsome…

Almost perfect.

He, Hyuuga Neji...

...will give me a ride home.

Wow.

_marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni  
miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora_

I watched his back as he walked.

I blushed.

Pink petals everywhere…

The song's melody echoed through my head.

I changed my mind.

"Arigato!" I said while I chased his pace.

I saw the last petal of cherry blossom fell.

Goodbye, chicken-teme!

He's much more a gentleman than you…

He'll not keep my black shoes.

He'll not touch my… never mind…

I changed my mind.

I like Hyuuga Neji now.

* * *

Notes: Nee… tsk! Tsk! Sasuke's loss is Neji's gain. What do you think will happen next?! I smell TROUBLE… really… hehehe…

If you want something to ask or say, you can type it with in your review or you can send a private message to me. I'll be glad to hear it from you!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

-angel moO-


	4. one hell of a day!

**Love, Anon.

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **thanks for the reviews! (And for thinking that this story is cute!) I really appreciate every single review that you leave! And well… it makes me happy!

_Sakurapearl222! _Wow! You really read my stories! I'm so glad you liked this one… you're as sweet as me! nyahaha…! Well, forgive my laugh-effect… it's just that I'm really happy to know that you also read this one!

_TheDevilsAngel93: _Yup! This story (on my own opinion) is really interesting… well, I'm very happy that you think the same thing! Hope you still keep those reviews from coming… I'm looking forward on reading your reviews every update!

_GlassEmotions: _Thanks for the comment! I really appreciate it! Well, I know my grammar really sucks… I'm a lazy student when I was in elementary so I guess when my teacher is discussing about prepositions, I think I'm sleeping that time… heheh… but thanks! Don't worry! I borrowed a grammar review book from my classmate… I hope I could read it if I get any free time… hope you review this chapter, the next one, and the next! Your reviews make me happy!

And for your question on how long this story will be… well, I'm going to ask you… how long do you like it? This story depends upon the readers… actually, it's based on my daily diary and ever-naughty imagination so I was hoping to continue this one up to my graduation day…

_iiMNOTOKAY: _at first I was wondering what 'ah' is all about… hehe… but after I read your PM, I'm glad to know that you liked it! I'm looking forward to a review that is not 'spazzed'. That's so sweet to send me a PM… thanks!

_Nhix: _hahaha! You made me laugh! I know you will 'see that one coming' because I really love Uchiha-Hyuuga rivalries! Hmm… but don't forget I included Gaara this time! Hope to read more reviews from you! You always make my day!

_Merridaine: _ahaha… don't worry about her thoughts on virginity, it's nothing but a panic word from a shock-stricken gal… I guess that would be the same reaction I will give if I was on her place! The real cause of the 'swelling-thing' is not because Sasuke touched her err… her chest but it's because she's a teenage girl after all… it's just a coincidence that Sasuke touched it the day before it—you know… hope that will make things clear… thanks for the review!

_Xoxsakurakissxox: _what's OOC in the first place? I know what it means and the idea but the meaning of the acronym? Uh—just asking… hehehe

_Haru Itonami: _yup! The illusion of love! I always see that especially when my crush smiles (he's not smiling at me actually… it's just that he's always smiling! AHHH!!!! My heart is burning!!!!)

_Blossoms14: _I was touched upon knowing that this is the best story that you've read! That's so sweet! Well, you're right! It will have some drama flicks soon but for now… just plain jealousy and hilarity!

I really thank those who read and reviewed this story! You rock! Haha! I wish I can improve fast for you readers! Hope you'll still support my works!

* * *

**Chapter 4: my one hell of a day

* * *

**_**December 1, 2007**_

**_Saturday _**

I can barely sleep last night thinking about HIM! Uh-oh! Not Chicken-teme but the oh-so-cool-brown-haired-hunk Hyuuga Neji! Oh God! I kept on twirling my hair while I lie in my bed last night…

The consequence…

I got a pair of panda eyes…

But never mind!

Waiiiii! I really love it when I'm in love! Hey wait…

Love?

Who knows, maybe he's the one for me!

Uh… before I forget, today is the day! The day of all days! Hell yeah! Saturday! Saturday!!!

Grass! Grass! Let me eat grass!!!!

Today, I was invited by that monster black chicken to his house. How I wished Tsunade-sensei did not started these scary things…

**8 AM: **I got dressed at exactly 8. It will be a shame and I bet he'll just mock me if I'll be late today. I don't know but when I looked at my mirror, my cheerful mood vanished.

I got a bunch of spots! (a.k.a. pimple, pimps pimplies! Whatever you call it…) Gah! How will I ever face Sas—I mean Neji if have these things on my face and man! I never saw a panda with pimples all my life.

I wore baggy khaki pants and a tight-fitting blouse that well, fits my small body and small—er… small chest. (A.k.a. flat airbags in the front seat according to Uchiha-teme…)

**8:15: **I'm going to go out of our house when my mother rolled her eyes and started a very, very, very long litany about me going out! She asked me where will I go and who will be the person I'll be meeting…

"Where are you going? Ino's house to accompany her stroll around the mall?" my mother asked me with 'the-look'. Do you know what is 'the-look' I'm talking about? It is when my mother asks me a question with her eyes narrowed (so narrowed you'll think her eyes were close!) and her right eyebrow is raised up to the highest point it could reach while her left one is twitching slightly.

I didn't answer and continued sauntering around looking for my pony tail to tie my hair.

"Sakura! I'm asking you!" she yelled while her arms were folded on her chest. I was irritated upon hearing her yell and most of all, irritated about the fact that it is Sasuke that I'll be meeting today. Bad luck.

I sighed. "It's my classmate…"

"No. You're not going." She said in a high-pitched voice. Bad luck.

"What? But I'll be doing my review for the examination week!" I said pretending that I really like to study… and well, that I really like the one who will teach me.

BAD LUCK.

"No."

"Okaa-san!"

"No!"

Eheheheh! Hurray!!! Hurray!!! I cheered mentally.

LUCKY ME!

Thanks to my mom! I'll be saved today! Nyahahahaha!!!! I'll let Sasuke's irritating black eyes roll up to the back of his head and wait for it to turn white while waiting for me!

My mom's really the best!

**8:45: **The phone rang but I ignored it coz I'm watching Power Ranger Ninja Storm. (I wish I could do the back flips and that pose… you know, I'll be shouting "Power Ranger Blue!!!!" and then blue smoke will appear on the background)

My mother answered it after landing a painful solid blow on my head. I wonder where she got that monstrous rhino-like strength. I think from my dad… (through energy transfer… _Zeroth Law of Thermodynamics, I presume…_)

**8:55: **The mysterious phone call ended at last, after 10 long minutes of my mother chatting and laughing timidly. I heard her saying mystifying things like "Don't worry sir, I'll make sure of that…" and "Positive…" What's positive? Is that a Gynecologist on the other line and she's preggy?!

Whuhu! No please! I don't like to baby sit a crying human!

After that, while I'm lying on our sofa, my mother stood in front of the TV and I swear I saw her eyes flash!

I was horrified upon the creepy feeling I felt when my mother flashed a sinister smile and kicked me while I'm still lying on the sofa!

"Sakura! Change your clothes! Wear a girly dress…" her lips quirked upward. "NOW." I raised a brow. I remember her saying a solid NO a while ago and now she wants me to change in a beautiful dress and go?!

"Make yourself beautiful!" she said/sang in a cute tone. It sent cold waves down my spine. She even put some layers of foundation and cheek blush on my face?! What the heck is she doing?!

She pulled out something from her small black pouch and swear… I don't like this one! It's a lipstick! A lipstick man! She held my face like a vice grip that made my lips point like a duck and put that annoying dark red lip color!

When I was finished dressing up, she tapped my back and dragged me outside the house.

She grinned.

O.O

My reaction was "Whaaaaaa!" because my mother never grins!!!! She never grinned like that and I thought she will never ever grin!

"Go now and please Uchiha-sama!"

I like to disappear!

Oh c'mon! Let me eat grass!

"Okaa-sa—"

"I want you to make him fall in love with you!" She winked naughtily at me. So the mysterious call was from that Uchiha. And besides, how can she say that I should make him fall in love with me if she still doesn't have any idea what Sasuke is like and what he looks like! All she knew is that he's the son of Uchiha Global Group of Companies. Well, it's the most obvious thing on earth if you'll hear his name—Uchiha Sasuke. See the connection?!

I know now…

My mother is a money-money-mommy. Know that? She's looking forward for a rich man to court me! Richies sucks. That's the main reason why she enrolled me in an exclusive private school—to look for a rich boy that will give my mother the riches my father failed to give her.

Then let her marry Sasuke instead of me!

I attempted to go inside when she suddenly closed the door and I heard the loud click of the lock inside! Grrr! I guess I have no choice but to go to Sasuke's house.

**9:22 AM: **Curse that Uchiha!!!! I really hate him now! He didn't give me the exact address of his mansion! Shibuya is so big! Where do you think I will start my search!

**9:31 AM: **Still walking. I will prefer to walk than to hire a taxi and pay for the round trip around the city! I'll make you pay ten times Sasuke!!!! Well, I'm having a hard time brushing my lips to erase that super-coat lipstick of my mother that made me look like a geisha.

**9:47 AM: **I'm physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted! Where the hell is that Uchiha Manor they're talking about?! I live in Shibuya and I went around the whole district, still can't find it.

**9:55 AM: **Oh c'mon! I wanna go home! Imagine! He's living in Chiyoda!!! It's too far to walk by feet! But I don't want to waste my money upon riding a train… nah! Gotta go home now!

**10:00 AM: **Slapped my forehead and pinched my cheek. Why? I must be dreaming… again.

**10:02 AM: **He's coming! He's coming!

**10:03 AM: **"Looking good, Haruno-san." He said in a smile. Oh my… why is Hyuuga Neji here?!

**Time stopped so still, 10:03: **

He smiled at me so I smiled back though I'm in awe while staring at Neji. He's so handsome in his suit! He's wearing a sleeveless top with a hood hanging at the back portion of the dress, baggy pants and some black and white bangles on his arm. Wow.

"You look good in your dress…" he said. Wait. His first complement hasn't sunk yet and now, another one? Ohoohooohoooh!!! It felt like flying!

"Uh… thanks." _You really think I look good! Well then I think we look good together! _I answered though I like to tell some 'additional' on that part but never mind!

"Where are you going?" He asked as he held his brand new super slim and slide-up phone. "I… I'm going to meet Sasuke today."

"Good timing." He held my wrist and led me to his car "I'm going to meet up with him today." Really? Wowoooah! Fate must be smiling at me and all I can see now are clouds and angels with cute little arrows!

**For me. it's still 10:03 (time stopped remember?) **

**but actually, it's 11:15 already: **

The car stopped in front of a big white gate. Wow. It is so big! I think it cost my tuition fee for two years! They should know how to be thrifty and not to waste it by building such expensive gate… well, they could have some bamboo tied up together as their gate.

Neji took off his cool shades. Oh c'mon! he looks very cool with that! Well, I should have talked with him while on the way here but I'm shy! (as if I were really shy…) he just played cool music on his stereo and he hummed so cool that makes me wanna explode!

But what surprised me was the song "Stars are Blind" by Paris Hilton… whoah. I never thought he'll be listening to that kind of girly song. The worst thing is that…

_-Flashback mode-_

_I'm looking at the scenery outside the car when I heard the tut, tut, tut, tut… (hey… just imagine I'm humming the intro of stars are blind…) then I looked at him, puzzled. He just smiled at me and resumed looking at the way. I can hear his silent hum and the enjoying jive of his head on the tune. Wow. he's a soft man! _

_I don't mind spending some time  
Just hanging here with you  
Cause I don't find too many guys  
That treat me like you do  
_

_I started to hum and move my head as well. He seemed to be comfortable being with me and you know, as a matter of fact, Stars are Blind is one of my favorite song coz it makes me feel better everytime I sing it. _

_Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride  
But when I walk they talk of suicide  
Some people never get beyond their stupid pride  
But you can see the real me inside  
_

_I closed my eyes and started jiving with the beat. Oh god! I feel like singing today! Also add the strong cool wind that blows on my body and the fine weather today._

_He had a "Roofless" Ferrari car so I feel like standing. So I stood up._

_And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh_

_Oh! Have you heard it? he sang on the "Oh no, ohh…" wow…_

_Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine  
_

_We sang the song in duet. I never knew that his voice was soooo good and sooo cool! _

_I can make it nice and naughty  
Be the devil and an angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you  
_

_I blushed when I realized that I've been dancing and singing while on the ride. Ahhh!!!!! Baka!!! Baka!!!! I planned to show him that I am a DEMURE girl!!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!! I like to disappear!!!!_

_I sat quietly on my seat as I feel that my cheeks are flushing. It's embarrassing! He will think now that I'm a non-sense girl!!!!_

_But then, I heard him chuckle. I looked at him with my brow raised. "Na-ni?" I asked. He continued laughing. "You're so funny…" he said._

_I don't know if that's a compliment but I was happy to make him laugh like that. I laughed too._

**11:25 AM: **we were guided by a maid that led us to the garden. The mansion/manor is so big that it is twice as big as our campus!!!! I was shocked to see that Uchiha Sasuke is this rich! If one will leave me there alone, well, probably, I'll get lost. I wonder if I can have half of this if we'll get married.

Waaaaaaah!! Horrible!!! Terrible!!! Unbelievable!!!! Why am I thinking like mama?!!!! I shook my head and trashed the said idea. No way!!!! NO WAY THAT I'LL BE MARRYING THAT DAMN RICH UCHIHA-CHICKEN!!!! I screamed mentally.

No way.

Then we stopped near a big pool. You'll think it's a lake because it is really nice. Neji sat on a table nearby and I sat near the edge of the pool. I looked at my reflection there. Well, I do look nice today though I despise wearing a girly-dress.

The water is wavering… I wonder why when I saw something underneath. I narrowed my eyes… I saw black. Then…

"BoO!" a face appeared right before my very eyes.

Silence.

"…"

My face still leaned down on the pool and the face looking up to me.

"…"

And all I can shout is a short "Gah!!!!!" I pull myself not to fall on the swimming pool.

I saw a…

My jaw dropped upon seeing a gorgeous body… and hey, look at the abs! It's nice! Droplets of water went on my face as the person rose from the pool. I looked at the hair.

Black.

Long black.

Who is this?!

"Sasuke, so early to swim on the pool." Neji spoke.

EH???

Sasuke the chicken is this gorgeous looking? I stared at him longer. He looked at me. I flinched. "w-what?!" I asked bluntly. He smirked and leaned closer to me. I can feel blood rushing up my head. Oh no!!! I mustn't blush like this!!

I saw him only in swimming trunks and swear, I don't like what my mind is screaming!!!!

_Take it off!!!_

_Take it off!!!!_

Whaaaaaaaa!!! Take off what?!!!! Stupid mind!!! I slapped myself mentally for thinking such perverted things… it's the effect of having a glance on kaka-sensei's Icha Icha Paradise vol. 25

"Like my body?" he asked. Whaa! How dare he ask me something perverted like that!!!! I stood up angrily and said "Who's looking at your body! It's no worth looking at!!!!" I turn around and faced Neji, my face still beet red. I walked briskly towards the chair that Neji offered me and my! Believe me! I can hardly breathe!!!!!

The chicken-with-abs walked towards me and robotically, I turned my head to face him but to my surprise, I saw his abs in front of my face!!!!

I don't know what I thought but as a natural response, I shrieked and punched his abs hard that made him sit on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Huh… huh… I end up panting while my fist is still suspended in air and my legs are still far apart like a man.

"hahaha… you're so good Haruno-san." Neji complimented while laughing a bit. I regained my composure and sat quietly.

"Tsk." I heard Sasuke grunt. "Put something decent on, Sasuke, don't play with your guess…" Neji ordered him like a real man. I looked at his handsome face and admired his Chivalrous principle of living. He's a gentleman, after all.

**11:35 AM: **after the "heart-warming" welcome of the human-chicken-with-abs, he ordered a maid to serve us our lunch. Believe me, I don't know what the meal is called but it looks expensive that the price is equal to our two-week food allowance! I can't believe he wastes such money just to slide down on his esophagus and be digested on his abs—err…I mean his stomach… (Why am I thinking about the abs?!)

**11:52: **We end up just staring at the garden—still thinking about the abs…whaaaa!!! I mean the upcoming exam!

**11:56: **no progress, no one even talks, Neji stared at the birds, Sasuke to the pool and me… of course, to Neji-sama, thinking about Sasuke's ab—uh! I'm thinking about the review!!!! Review!!!

**12:01: **I spoke at last. "Aren't we here to study?" I asked them. That chicken just stared at me and smirked. I raised a brow. "Well, yes… I think Sakura's right." Neji agreed. Oh!!!! He's an angel in disguise!!!

**12:15: **"So a 200-gram steel ball at 20.0 degree Celsius is placed in a pan of boiling water. How much thermal energy is absorbed by the ball?" he asked. Grrr! This man is going nuts! He hasn't taught me any about specific heat capacity then he started to ask me a difficult problem?!!!! Curse him!!!!

I pointed my lips and placed the pen above it. he raised a brow. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking disgusted. Well, I don't care since Neji is not around. He went inside the manor to meet Sasuke's mom. "Thinking." I answered.

"Stop that… you're disgracing yourself. Act like a real girl." He said it to me straight. Well, sorry for him, I'm not a 100 girl.

"It makes me concentrate more…" I said, ignoring his insult. I played with the pen on top of my lips. "Well, I do think I should determine the given first…" I said proudly.

"Of course. Baka. You cannot solve that without thinking of the given." He said. Veins twitching on my temple. Heard that? That? The BAKA thing?! How dare he call me baka!

I put the pen down and started pointing at the text book. "Mass is 200 grams or .200 kilograms, initial temperature is 20 degree Celsius, final temperature is 100 degree Celsius." I said in a proud voice. Huh, a piece of cake.

"Solve it." he said.

**12:43: **I still can't solve it!!! grrr!!! Just look at what he's doing! He's just playing with a gameboy while I am solving here!!! He said I will never be able to move to the next topic if I can't solve such thing!

**1:10: **Gah! My head really hurts!!! I can't think of any possible way to solve this without looking at the book for the formula!!!!

**1:16: **At last, after a century he gave me a hint: heat is equal to mass multiplied by C multiplied by the change in temperature!!! Nyahahaha!!!!

**1:27: **Nee… what the hell is C?!

**1:42: **Grrrrrrrrrr!!!! I scratched my head for the nth time today… what the hell is that C?! Did he really give me the right formula to use?!

"Just ask me if you're as stupid as Naruto that you don't know the meaning of C…"he said to me. I crossed my arms on my chest and said "Hmp! Of course I know it!"

**1:54: **"Nee… Sasuke… what's C?" Grrr! I'll hang you upside down and I'll drop you on that pool after you answer me!!!!!

**1:54'24: **"Specific heat capacity."

**1:55: **I'll kill you!!!!! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!

**2:00: **Oh, Neji is such an angel! He told me that the specific heat capacity of steel is 0.11 kcal/kg degree Celsius!

**2:02: **The answer is 1.76 kcal. Damn you Uchiha for not telling me that the C is constant and is given!!!!

**2:05: **Hahahaha!!! Ohohohoh!!! It's my turn to avenge!!! It's English time Sasu-chan!!! The wicked smile on my face can't be hiden so I grinned naughtily at him. I swear I saw him scowl!!!

"Do you know the meaning of Karma, Sasuke?" hahaha!!!! That's what will come back to you now… I'll make this period a living hell!!! nyaayayaay!!!

"Whatever…" _I know you don't want to talk about it… hahahaha!!!_

"Okay, tell what fallacy is being described based on the example given…" I saw him roll his eyes… this is it! English is his weakest point! "Exercise is good for the health, one must exercise in order to be fit, then everybody must exercise."

"It's not a fallacy." He answered flatly. Bingo! Nyahahaha!!!! Wrong!!! Wrong!!!!

"Wrong! It's Dicto Simpliciter."

He raised his brow. "Did you listen to Kurenai-sensei?" I asked as if I'm a genius and he's a normal beggar on street…

"no." he yawned lazily. I sighed. What a dumbass. "It's a fallacy because we must consider those who are sick and has heart disease…they can't exercise… That's why not everybody must exercise.

"Ino is bright, Tenten is bright, I am bright, then all of the students on our campus are bright." I gave another example.

"It's a fallacy." He answered. Whoah. Impressive.

"Why did you say so?" I asked for an explanation.

"You're not bright."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Lightning struck on the background.

"Your brain switched places with your appendix." Whaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Such offensive man!!!!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Steam of smoke coming out form my ears… "You…!!!!!!" I'm holding back my temper because I'm on his territory!

He smirked evilly as I sat angrily on my chair. "I swear Uchiha chicken that if you'll not answer my questions well…"

"What?"

"I'll kick your butt a thousand times!!!!" I said angrily and he just grinned naughtily at me. I regained my poise and cleared my throat. "It's hasty generalization." I said.

Another one… "Everytime we take Naruto on a trip, bad luck follows next." I said. "True." He answered. I sighed. This man… though he's handsome, good in math and rich, he lacks logic! "It's a fallacy!"

He raised a brow and grabbed his gameboy and played. I kicked his toy and it flew on the pool. He just stared at me with wide eyes and I eyed him strongly.

"It's not true! Explain why!"

"Hn." Yeah! The answer is that legendary Hn. What the hell is that Hn? "It is certainly true." Grrr! Don't show off with such flowery english! Baka… I need explanation!

"Naruto hasn't any connection with the bad luck." I insisted. "But he always brings trouble to us…" he reasoned out. Well true, but we're talking about the different way here… logic man! logic!!!

"It's Post Hoc, chicken-teme…" I said.

I state another example… "If Magellan hasn't gone into a voyage, maybe we don't still know that the world is round."

"True."

I sweat dropped. This man's hopeless… now I'm completely turned off! I sighed again. "That's hypothesis contrary to fact, chicken."

"But he's the one who discovered that the world is round." He reasoned out.

"But other people may discover it… consider other circumstances…" I said. Hopeless man… I pity your family for having such an idiot handsome son like you…

"Last one… Hinata asked me why I got a C- on my exam in math. I answered because my mother is crying the night before the exam and we don't have anything to eat. My dog died the day before and I'm so frustrated to take the exam…"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_Your brain switched places with your appendix."_

I remembered what he had said a while ago so now…

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

Ohohohohohoh!!!! I laughed mentally… my turn to shine!!!

"My…my… you don't even have an appendix to switch places with your brain!" but my joke seemed to hit him hard. He lowered his gaze—his long black bangs hiding his eyes. I got frightened. I angered the lion inside his very own den!!!!

He stood up near the pool and stared at it blankly. "Nee… chicken…" I called him but he didn't even flinch. I stood up and walked slowly towards him… I reached near him "Sasu—"

I was shocked to feel a strong grip on my shoulders and suddenly I heard a loud splash.

Everything went blue and all I can see was the sun's rays on the water surface! How dare he throw me so far away on the pool like that.

Well, I know how to swim a little but…

I reached for the tiles but man!!! I think this pool is 8 feet deep!!! I… I don't know how to swim this…

This…

I held my mouth… I'm lacking out of air! I don't know how to swim!!! Help!!! Help!!! I tried to make myself float but it seemed that I was so heavy that I keep plunging down the pool…

Suddenly, it's hard to breathe.

Is this the end of my life?

Save me…

Someone… please…

When my eyes are nearly closing, I saw someone dove into the pool. Probably it's Neji-kun! He'll save me from drowning…

By the time my head rose from the water surface, I breathe as much air as I could. How I wished I know how to swim for me not to experience such traumatic thing…

The person carried me at the edge of the pool and made me rest there. I looked at the person while lying down. I saw Sasuke's face.

I stared at him angrily.

_**Pak!**_

I slapped him hard as I started to feel that tears began to overflow through my eyes. He can't blame me. I am afraid of dying…

I'm afraid.

He's still on top of me. his two arms on my side while his face, in front of me. I started to cry like a child. I should not cry in front of it so I hold back the tears.

"Baka…" I hissed while sobbing.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" he whispered. It's the first time I saw that very serious expression on his face. I cried. "I… I hate you…" I said weakly.

I still have many dreams.

I want to achieve them one by one.

So drowning will not be a good idea…

He helped me sit and I stared at him blankly.

I'm crying.

His face is serious.

"…"

"I…" I started to speak but it seems that words were trapped on my throat. I don't know what I thought next but one thing I knew is that…

"…"

I hugged him tight.

"I…I'm afraid to die, Sasuke! I'm afraid to die…" I wailed while hugging him. I don't know what came into my mind to hug a person who I hated the most. But to my surprise, he hugged me tight and whispered something on my ear.

"Gomen ne…"

I cried a lot and he's just there, embracing me and listening to me.

That moment seemed forever.

Suddenly, I dreamed of being like that forever.

* * *

"Sasuke-dono… tea is ready." I heard someone. I snapped myself.

Silence.

Okay. So here we are again.

I'm here, my dress and body is soaked.

He's also here, embracing me, his body and clothes wet.

_Chirp… chirp…_

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!" I angrily shrieked and again, as a natural response, I punched him hard that sent him flying on the pool.

I crossed my arms on my chest. "You're! you're harassing me!!!!!!!!" I shouted, ne, I guess I'm blushing a lot!

"But you're the one who embraced me first!!!!" he shouted back while swimming towards the edge of the pool.

When he's near, I kicked his face.

"Ugh!" I heard him say.

"Hn! That serves you well, perv-chicken!" I said while turning my back and drank a cup of tea straightly like a shot of sake.

I angrily put the cup with a loud thud "One more!" I said to the maid who seemed to be surprised on my manner. Well, I told you that I'm not a hundred percent girl.

She poured tea to the cup and I drank it straight, ignoring the hot liquid. I saw Sasuke chicken who I discovered to be brainless so I threw him the cup of tea.

"That hurts!" he shouted.

"That's my vengeance for throwing me at the pool!" I yelled back.

"I don't know that a duck like you doesn't know how to swim!"

"Who's duck, chicken?!"

Haaaaaaay! We kept that argument for a long time and well, that's what happened today. I hoped I didn't come anymore!

* * *

**5:30: **Achhhhoooooooo!

**5:32: **"Seems like Sakura-chan is having a cold because of my foolish son…" that's Sasuke's mother. Well, she's a nice person. I glared at Sasuke—compared to this chicken-ass.

"Iie, it's alright… anno…"

"Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto." She answered with a smile. Ah… kawaii! She's so cute that you will not think she's happen to be the mother of a chicken!

"I should be going now, Mikoto-sama." I bowed and to my dismay, "Achooo!" I sneezed. Ahh!!!! I like to disappear!!! It's very embarrassing!!!! I glared at Sasuke when I heard him chuckle.

I sent him deadly aura as a warning.

Sakura glaring mode! (read my mind…) my eyes started to spark like a short circuit. _Chicken-ass… if you will not stop chuckling there, I'll assure you that would be your last!!!!!_

AH! He glared back!!!!! (wait… I'm reading his mind!)

"…"

Grrr!!! He told me that something terrible will happen to me!!!! how dare he to—

"Sasuke… just call her mom and tell her that she'll stay overnight. It's your fault that she got cold today.

"NANI?!!!" both of us shrieked. Funny to think but that's the first time we agreed to have the same reaction.

"Ehehe… no need Mikoto-sama…" I laughed sheepishly. _No way! No way! No! No! I must be dreaming! I don't have any intention in sharing the same house to this chicken for a night!_

_I'm going to die!!!!_

To my surprise, Mikoto-sama's face changed. It made goosebumps appear on my skin! She transformed!!!!

She transformed into a monster!!!

Her lovely smile!!!!

Her beautiful shining eyes!!!!

Her angelic face!!!!

It's gone!

"Saying something Sakura-chan? Refusing my offer?" uh! Her voice is like a witch's! "Ehehe… of course not! I'll be happy to accept your offer!" I said that while my brow is twitching. Argh! This family is sure weird.

In seconds, her angelic face came back. "Alright then! Sasuke, bring Sakura in YOUR room."

The word YOUR seemed to pull out the air in me…

Argh… it's killing me!!!!!

Grasss!!!! Grass! Let me eat grass instead sharing the same _"Alright then! Sasuke, bring Sakura in YOUR room." _Room with that chicken!!!

No!!!!!!!

I'm going to die!!!!

_**Kriing!**_

_**Kriing!**_

"Hello, this is Haruno residence…" the pink-haired woman grinned evilly… "Oh! Is this Uchiha-sama?"

"Hai. I'm afraid Sakura can come home tonight, she has a cold, my mother ordered her to stay here for tonight."

_Ohohohoho!!! Jackpot!_

"Oh well! It's fine!!! Really, really fine! Take a good care of her!"

"hai."

"It's okay if you'll be taking care of her the next night and the next…!"

"OKAA-SAN!!!!!!!!" I shouted angrily. Ah! How come she became my mother! She's very happy to be separated to her child and her daughter to sleep in a poultry tonight!

"Ohohohoh Saku-chan!!!! Well done!!! Well done!!! Very goo—"

"Nah! I'll be going home!" I demanded angrily.

"Hurray!!! Hurray!!! Money! Money!"

Hopeless. She's not listening. Oh well. I think I can do nothing but to comply. I angrily put down the telephone.

Well I guess its one hell of a day.

* * *

**notes: **ah! that's for the update how many days before Christmas! hmm... hope you don't mind if the dates are weird... i mean today's December 22 but the chapters date is December 1... well, i hoped you like this chapter! Please leave a review! it will be appreciated!

thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

-angel moO-


	5. one hell of a night with an uchiha

**Love, Anon.

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **whoa! Bunch of reviews! Hahah! Thanks a lot guys! You made my day! Actually, I'm a bit lazy to type today considering that I'm still watching Death Note and well, I fell for Light Yagami's intelligence though he's some kind of 'evil-freak-genius' but hey… he's good-looking too, huh. Of course, L is amusing… I love sweets too so I think we'll get along well… hehehe!

Oh well, I really thank those who consistently reviewed the chapters! I owe you a lot! Hmmm… I think I should start now coz well, Light is already waiting for me…!

Oh, another thing! There's a reviewer who noticed the absence of Neji on the last part… well, I'm glad that you're so keen about observing the flow of the chapter, ne? But I did it on purpose… what is it? well, _secret! _Hehehe… but that's nice! At least you're able to notice it!

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: my one hell of a night!**

* * *

The story began one day of November when a girl named Haruno Sakura realized that she has a very tragic love story to tell in the near future.

But she saw some hope—Uchiha Sasuke. She saw this guy as interesting and admitted that she likes him a bit but who knows who really is Uchiha Sasuke anyway… they barely talk so she doesn't know him that much.

One time, she decided to post her story in a website out of boredom. Sakura wrote how tragic her love story and how messed up her love life for the past years of her high school. She found it interesting to read reviews from people who understood her situation like no one else but s certain incident changed it all.

First is the sudden appearance of the reviewer named "Anon" on the scene, flaming her work but gave her such advice that inspired her more.

Second is when she saw that three of the famous boys in Konoha Central High were reading her story—Hyuuga Neji, Gaara—and worst of all, Uchiha Sasuke.

Her world seemed to fall apart upon realizing that her fiction is too way obvious depicting a certain person—that Uchiha chicken.

Third, as what we call bad luck, she was paired with Uchiha Sasuke in their homeroom project—egg babies. Another thing is that she's Sasuke's pair in free time tutorials for the remaining grading.

But to change the 'my-love-life-is-tragic' thing, she found Hyuuga Neji a gentleman, handsome and probably a genius one that made its way to fill her interest up and suddenly forgot her developing feelings for the very passive Uchiha Sasuke.

As to comply with her mom's will, she dressed like a real girl for the first time and went on Sasuke's manor with the help of Hyuuga Neji who happened to pay a visit to Sasuke's mom. Inside the said manor, they started countless fights and with one bold action, Sasuke threw Sakura into the pool not knowing that she doesn't know how to swim. He saved her immediately and for the first time, he apologized to her sincerely. They remained embracing for quite a time but then, as expected, she turned into a monster and started another fight.

The time she said goodbye to Sasuke's mom, Uchiha Mikoto, she suddenly felt ill and started to sneeze here and there. Mikoto-san noticed it and told her to stay overnight. Of course, with the flow of events, one person is really happy about it. Uh-uh… not Sakura, not Sasuke nor Neji—Sakura's mom of course who is looking for a bright future using Sasuke's wealth and title.

Well, let's now see what happens next—when all are starting to sleep, the moon is shining, stars are twinkling and the vampires are out! Bwahahahaha!!!!! I mean, let's see what happened by nighttime.

"Haruno-san…" Neji called the pink-haired girl. She flinched and faced the handsome Hyuuga, blushing. Sasuke just stared at Sakura, noticing her blush.

"I heard from Mikoto-sama that you're going to stay overnight here." He said. "Uhn… but I don't really want to… it's just that—"

"Then do you want to stay on our manor instead?" he suggested. Sasuke and Sakura cringed at the same time. "N-nani? She asked blushing.

"Our manor is not too far from here. You can stay there if you're not comfortable here with Sasuke." he said smiling but for Sasuke, it's more of a smirk. _Tch… you Hyuuga…_

"Anno… I don't think that's good but you know—"Sakura was cut off when Sasuke grabbed her near him. He then smirked at Neji. "Hyuuga, my mother invited her here first… well I guess you should pay respect for that matter."

**Bam!!!!**

"Who told you, you can hold me like that?!!!!" Sakura yelled after hitting Sasuke. "Anno… sorry but I think he's right…" she then leaned close to Neji and whispered in a ridiculous manner "though you're right that I'm not comfortable with a chicken…!"

Neji just laughed timidly "Well if you changed your mind, I'm just in the manor next to the lake." Sasuke glared at Neji like a child. "What are you doing here anyway, Neji?" he asked as if shoving Neji outside.

"I'm here to talk something with your mother." He answered. "Then…?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oy, Chicken, don't be so rude with Neji-kun!"

"Its okay, Haruno-san…well I guess I should take my leave now…" with that, Neji left the manor. Little did they know that Mikoto-sama is just watching from the terrace of her room. The black-haired woman smiled and entered her room.

…

"Nee, chicken, why don't you let me stay in a separate room instead?" our heroine asked the walking chicken—I mean, Sasuke.

The boy put his hands on his nape and closed his eyes lazily while walking. "Hn." That's all he said for her question. I think it means 'I don't care' or something like that.

Sakura puffed her cheeks like a child. _Just don't try to harass me while inside your room… you'll be sorry for your life!_

Sasuke yawned lazily. "Don't ask something that okaa-san will despise. She always gets what she wants." He said as he open the door of his big room. Sakura can't help but to smile sheepishly upon remembering Uchiha Mikoto's expression a while ago.

"_Saying something Sakura-chan? Refusing my offer?"_

Argh. The mere thought of Mikoto-sama's face while asking that made Sakura cringe. Well, it can't be helped, sharing the same room with one of Japan's rich kid is a once in a lifetime opportunity but man… she doesn't like Uchiha Sasuke anymore! He's a total bastard and a logic-less hunk! _I'll prefer Neji-kun instead of this chicken… _she thought.

**5:43 PM the same day, December 1: **I can't help but to gasp when I entered the room. Wow… it's very big! It's as big as our house! I glared at him. I can't imagine how poor we are compared to them. We sure are poor anyway…

The room, as expected, is simple but elegant-looking. The walls are painted with dark shades and his bed—well he's a total freak anyway, is black. Black! Imagine! Sleeping in a black king-sized bed! I think it feels like sleeping in a pool of goo.

There's a table not so far away from the bed, it's for two persons only. The materials looked so expensive! It has silver linings and gold on the table. If you'll look at the right side of the room, there's a mini library with a very lavish study table. It looks like the one I saw on TV—you know, the one that a CEO uses when at office.

I walked slowly inside and I looked at the left side. Bet to guess what I saw! Ah! I can't believe that once in my life I will see something like it! It's a _real _flat screen TV! He got a black one. He had a complete set of X-box and PSPs, DVD games and original DVD movies. At the far left goes a black grand piano, oh well, just imagine how big his room was to have a very big and expensive grand piano there! The curtains were of dark shades combined with white silhouette fabric that made the arrangement stylish.

I looked up and saw very expensive chandeliers. Wow. It's very beautiful. I wonder how much those will cost if I'll sell them.

_**Ching!**_ (sound of cashier bell)

I chuckled a bit upon realizing what I had thought. I'm a true-blood Haruno after all… we think about money everytime we see expensive things.

"Why are you laughing? Out of yourself already?" he asked in a passive, mocking tone. My veins started to twitch. He must be thinking that I lose my sanity upon seeing such expensive things like that. Well, sort of but… not as what he thinks!

"Hmp! I just remembered something funny." I said while crossing my arms on my chest. He is sure a bossy one. Hmm… let me think… I know I remember someone who is really like him… I just don't remember who…

"Here, have a seat." He said while offering one of the chairs on the table nearby. At least I know that he still have manners… "Uh… thanks." What else to say but to thank him… though it seemed to pull out the air in me by saying such words of appreciation to him.

He sat on the other chair opposite on my position. He just stared at me with his chin rested on his right hand.

_Oh my… he's staring…_

His mere staring made him look more handsome but hey! Neji-kun is way lot cooler than him! I bet he cannot wear such cool shades like Neji did!

I also rested my chin on my right hand and glared at him. _So he's starting a glaring contest huh… you're on!_

"…"

"…"

He's handsome in a way huh… Wha! Erase! Erase!!!!!

I looked at his eyes. Deep black. It's like you'll get lost with his stare if you'll look at them closely. I trailed his face with my eyes… hmm… a true-blood bishie. No doubt he is very popular in school and in Japan—he even exceed the popularity of some J-pop star and hunks just by doing nothing in front of a camera televised nationwide.

"Am I that handsome for you to look at me like that?" he said with a very proud smirk. Okay. Admit it, Haruno Sakura. You find him handsome.

But he sucks!

He's a brainless, logic-less, hopeless guy!

He's so high-and-mighty as if he's telling you to kiss the path he walked into by smirking!

"Who's handsome? Excuse me. Neji-kun is a lot way better and cooler than you." I asked while I made a scowling expression to show my disapproval.

"Neji?" I heard him ask.

"Hai. Neji-kun." I answered proudly.

This time, you can't say anything because he knew himself that _my _Neji-kun is a real gentleman, a true-blood Hyuuga that carries the bloodline of being handsome and another thing is that—

"You're blind."

WHAT?!

"Na…nani?" I asked. Huh! This man must be kidding! He's so confident of himself! A boastful shrimp—I mean chicken! Whatever you call him!

"I said you're blind." he repeated while standing up and went to a room. He stopped at the doorway. I guess it's a bathroom then. "I'm going to take a shower. Better prepare a tea for me." he said and before I could complain, he shut the door.

**6:11 PM: **He went inside the bathroom to take a shower and insisted that I must make a tea for him! What a guy! I can't stand him anymore! What does he think of me? A maid?!

I stood in front of the bathroom door. The door is really nice but the one who is occupying the room is not-so-nice.

"Hey! Chicken! I'm not going to prepare a tea for you!!!!" I shouted with all my might so he will hear it. I puffed my cheeks with air like a child (well, it's my hobby to do such thing…) I made my hand akimbo like a nagging mother.

"You should order your maid to do such thing!" I shouted again and heard no response.

"…"

Grrrrrr!!! This man is taking me to my limit!!!! I can't stand him!!!!

"I cleared my throat to be ready for another yell. "I'm a guess here so don't command such thing!!!!!!"

"…"

Rawr!!!! (Lion growl)

grrrrrrrr!!!! (Tiger roar)

"…" still no answer from him.

I can't take him anymore! He's just ignoring me! I put a lot of effort on shouting that loud and he's just ignoring it?!!!!

Hmp!

"I'm going to sleep now…!" I said in front of the door, letting him hear me so he would at least react.

"…"

"Whrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaawr!!!!! You chicken!!!" I kicked the door supposing it was locked but to my surprise, it opened.

_**Eeeennngk… **_the door creaked.

"…"

"Uwaaah—!" I like to shout but was stopped when I saw…

SILENCE.

SILENCE.

"…"

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

SILENCE.

UNDYING SILENCE.

_**Eeeennngk… **_the door creaked more, opening more.

Bubbles.

All I could see are bubbles.

Bubbles here…

Bubbles there…

Bubbles everywhere.

I saw him glared at me blushing… his body is just covered with well… how will I explain this… bubbles. Understood?

"Anno… eto…" I started to sweat. "Anno… I…I would like… to…" I can't speak properly! Look at him! bubbles! He's wearing nothing but bubbles!!!!!

"…if you want your…t-tea with m-milk?" I scratched my head while blushing. "ehehe…" I laughed sheepishly pretending not to see something.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" he shrieked and threw everything he could reach to me like bottles of shampoo, body bath, sponge and soap.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" I also shrieked while dodging the things he started to throw in a robotic way. "Waaah!!! Gomen—" he didn't let me finish and he threw a towel on my face that made me stumble backward. I can see anything at the time of course so when I got rid of the towel, the door is already closed.

Wink. Wink.

I heard a loud rush of shower water.

I touched my face. It's burning! But swear! Believe me! I didn't saw his abs and his—aaaah!!!! I'm innocent!!! Believe me!!! I did nothing!!!!!

I crawl on the floor to the chair panting. It's hard to breathe!!!!

I saw his abs!!!

Whaaaaaa! I'm dying!!!! (White smoke comes out from my mouth)

"Sakura." He called from the bathroom. I flinched.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

What is it that he wants?!!!! I crossed my arms on my chest defensively. No! Not my body!!!! Maybe since he thinks that I saw what I should not see, he got mad at me and will take…

I look at my chest.

"_Your airbag is flat dear."_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

"_Your airbag is flat dear."_

_**Eeeennngk… **_the door creaked while opening a bit, I saw his head poke out. "Whaa—" I hold back my girly scream.

"Sakura." He called out again.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Bad. Bad. This is bad!

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

My heart is thumping really hard! I can't breathe!!!

"Sakura." He called for the third time—and he looked really pissed! Argh! I think I should answer… "Hai?" whuuuh!!!! It's hard to talk when you—

"Come here."

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Grass! Grass! Let me eat grass!!! Nooooo!!! I looked at him. His eyes were sharp as if he'll kill anyone he'll see. It made me flinch so I think I better follow or else I'll be tied upside down and be soaked in their pool or be eaten by crocodiles in their lake.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

I crawled like a caterpillar on the floor. This is what I have learned form the TV show I watched last week! It says that when you're going to approach an angry enemy, you should crawl so he will do less harm to you. (The show: combat tactics season 4)

I crawled and at the same time applied another learning—a magical chant! I learned this from my grade 2 teacher. (she said that I should recite this when begging for a big favor…) "Alms! Alms! Spare me a piece of bread!!!!" Well, I'm begging for something big you know… "…spare me a piece of mercy!"

I saw him raise his eyebrow. Hahaha!!!! It's working!!!! I'll beg more, I'll crawl farther… "Alms! Alms!!! Spare me a piece of bread… spare me a…"

I reached the front of the bathroom after a long crawl. "Sakura." His tone was low. AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!

"Alms! Alms! Spare me a piece of bread…spare me a piece of mercy!" I repeated my teacher's mystical chant.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "If you want bread, ask the maid."

"Whaaaa!!" I shrieked. I hurriedly stood up and made some kung-fu exhibitions… "Whatta!!! Whaaaaa!!!! Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I extended my arms here and there. Kicked my left leg then the right.

"Sakura."

"Hai?"

"My towel."

EH?

"…"

"My towel." He repeated. My jaw dropped. I hurriedly gave his towel and rushed under the bed to hide myself. I'm so embarrassed!!!

I heard someone laughing but I didn't care—ah! It's the end of my 'hey-look-I'm-a-demure-girl' act!!!!! Noooooooo!!!!

I just wanted his black bed to come to life and eat me!

What a shame. I am really an abnormal person.

**6:44 PM: **he's sitting on a chair in front of the coffee table while I'm still here, under the bed, hiding myself.

"Sakura." He called. I flinch again. God! Calling me like that reminds me of the creepy feeling that I felt minutes ago!

"H-hai…"

"Brew some tea for me." he said. The absence of the word 'onegai' (please) really boils my blood to the highest temperature!!!!

"I'm not that good in making tea, chicken." True. Certainly true. I told ya' I'm not a hundred percent girl. I don't know how to cook or even make coffee and tea.

"Try it first before you complain."

Tch. Such a dumbass.

"Then try it first before you ask others!" I said while standing up. He glared at me. I glared at him. Who does he think he is to insist that I should prepare some tea for him?

GLARE.

GLARE.

TWITCH.

TWITCH.

"Sakura." Whaaaah!!!! There goes the creepy feeling again!

_**Ting! **_A light bulb lit on my head and my eyes starting to flash.

"Hai. Just wait." I said while going to the mini kitchen on his room.

**6:50 PM: **"Here." I placed the cup of tea on the table. He stopped reading and tried sipping a bit because it's hot. My eyes flashed upon seeing him do that. I went back at the kitchen counter, our backs facing each other.

((view of Sakura's flashing eyes, sinister smile and her face partly covered by dark shadow while holding a bottle.))

_**Ching! Ching!!!!**_

**6:51 PM: **"Wha! What's this!!!!" Sasuke shrieked. My, my… what a shame for a heartthrob to shriek!

**6:52 PM: **"Oops, it looks like I poured the wrong thing!" I said, pretending to be innocent. ((close up view of the bottle))

((close up view of Sasuke, looking disgusted))

"What's that bottle?"

I looked at the bottle I'm holding innocently. "Wha! I'm sorry, my hand slipped on the bottle!" _ohohohohohooo!!!! _"It's fish sauce!" oh man… hahaha!!! Look at his face! It's red in anger! And his hold on the tea cup it's like he's going to—

**6:53 PM: **((Splat!))

((Shriek)) "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" I squealed loud because he poured the tea on me!!!! "It's hot!!!!!!" I yelled.

((yawn)) " Oops, I'm sorry, my hand also slipped." He said passively. Grrrr!! I don't believe this guy! He's equally abnormal as I am!!!!

**6:54 PM: **We started a new fight—yelling, shrieking, shouting.

**7:16 PM: **Still fighting.

**7:25 PM: **No particular progress… none of us wanted to lose so we kept on arguing.

**7:32 PM: **He said that he'll have no advantage if he'll want my body!!!! How dare him!!!! I can't take him anymore so I charged towards him and aimed for his neck. I hooked his neck with my right arm and let him land with impact on his black bed. Huh! Didn't he know that I'm a fan of undertaker and John Cena?!

I moved a few steps backward and dived into the bed. I landed on his stomach that sure hurts!

"Don't underestimate me you chicken!"

"Hn."

"Grrrr!!!" I gritted my teeth. I'm so sick of that hn thing! I glared at him while pulling his hair here and there. Well, it's my turn to avenge the things he had done to me before!

Then, he smirked.

EH?

I raised a brow. What's wrong with this guy? Is he insane or something to smirk like that alone? I was stunned when he held my shoulders and threw mw on the other side of the bed. Well, thank God, it's king size—he then charged at me and took the position I was before… he's on top of me now.

"Do you think I don't watch wrestling fights?!" he asked with a proud smirk.

**8:10 PM: **Wrestling fight still on going.

**8:15 PM: **both of us end up panting.

"You're so good, huh." I said while catching my breath. He smirked. "I didn't expect you'll be this strong…" Ooh! What a compliment! First time in history that Uchiha-chicken complimented something good to me! Wow.

"…what a shame. You're not like a girl." He added.

An imaginary stone fell from nowhere and landed on my head. Man… I thought that's a positive compliment! The insult angered me again so I charged at him but he caught my shoulders and made it on top on me.

"Of course, I'm like my mother." I proudly told him

"Hn. You're like a bull fighter." He said

"And you're the bull." I added then kicked him away. He landed on the floor. "I'm tired." He said in a flat tone.

EH?

I really can't believe this guy! He's tired already?! He's a homo! I suppose…

"Go on the sofa. You'll sleep there." He insisted. "Eh?! That's mean! I'm the girl so—"

"You're not acting like a girl!"

"Eh!? Then let's decide it by fighting barehanded!!!!!"

"No."

"Then I'll sleep in your bed!"

"You sleep in the sofa!"

"No."

"One!" he started counting like a mother nagging. How the hell he thinks he is?!

"Two!" I added philosophically.

**8:30 PM: **After 15 minutes of non-stop arguing. Well, here I am… at the sofa. I can't believe this! A girl on a sofa as her bed and the selfish chicken on his bed! Huh! I'll make him pay next time! Well… I'll make sure that this will be the last.

Narrator: After her short litany, our heroine slept not knowing that Uchiha-Sasuke-chicken-sama is still awake. The raven-haired boy's back is facing Sakura. The lights are on and it seems that he's just waiting for the girl to sleep. He turned slightly and looked at Sakura.

'_I guess by this time she's already—'_

He chuckled upon seeing Sakura's position while sleeping. Her right leg was on the upper back of the sofa and both of her hands were on her nape.

Sasuke smiled and stood up from his bed. He's looking something on his desk and then stood near the sofa. _'Just as I thought, she acts like a man…even while sleeping…' _he sat on the floor near the sofa. Sasuke stared at Sakura's roseate locks and cheeks. He swept some strands hindering her face.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

He flinch. "Wha-what's just that?" he murmured softly.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

He then looked at her. "She's beautiful when sleeping…" _only when sleeping! _He whispered and then found himself leaning closer to her.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Bad chicken-teme… what's that you're feeling?

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Love?

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_Probably not. She's annoying._

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Sure?

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Then why are you leaning closer to her lips?

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Closer… closer.

"Just…"

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_He kissed the sleeping girl realizing that he really loves her. The girl woke up because of the kiss and embraced him tenderly._

"_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun…" the girl said in a sweet voice like a princess saved from a dragon. _

"_Aishiteru…" Sasuke said like a brave man. He's her knight in a shining armor anyway. With that one kiss, in just one night, they lived happily ever after…_

…

…

_-the end. _

…

…

…

…

…

_**Whapaaaaaaak!**_

((close up view of Sasuke's face with Sakura's fist on it.)) _Happily ever after, eh?_

Silence…

…

…

"…"

A pause.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!?!!!!" Sakura asked while her hair starting to Oh my! I didn't notice that our main protagonist here is still awake!!! Oh well, let's leave the talking to her now… ((the narrator will pass the microphone to Sakura))

I'm trying to make myself sleep but look!!! Look what this pervert is trying to do! He's trying to rape a helpless girl like me!!!

The perv chicken is still on a pause while my fist is still buried on his face. I removed my fist slowly only see his angry face. "I'm not doing any—"

I lifted my right leg which is resting on the highest part of the sofa and landed a kick on his face. He flew away from me.

He stood up like a brave man and tried to say something. "I-I'm not—"

"Hentai!" I exclaimed.

"Hn. Hasty generalization." He crossed his arms on his chest. I stood up from the sofa, my veins twitching.

So he's using the logics I taught him a while ago?! What a—

I was cut off when I saw him walking towards me. I crossed my chest defensively "Hey… cho…choto matte…" (choto matte- wait)

He kept on walking towards me. AHHHHHH!! Should I do the alms chant again and crawl like a caterpillar?!!!!

He stepped once more.

AHHHHH!!!! Bad!!! This is bad!!!!

"Don't come closer or I'll shout!" I warned but it seems that he doesn't care. He stepped closer. Grrrr!!!! Though it's embarrassing, I'll do it!

"Hn." I heard him say.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Bad! Bad! This is bad!!!

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

"Sakura." His tone, like a hungry lion!!!!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

"_**HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_I shouted with all my might, the louder, the better. I think the shout was really, really loud. I saw him panic and grabbed me quickly, I tried to free myself but he made it on top of me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Quiet!!!!!" he hissed. I swayed my head rapidly, trying to shove his hand away from my mouth. When I have no choice…

"_**Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhrg!!!!!!" **_he shouted loud. I bit his hand strongly and when he's destructed, I kicked him away. That's the chance I ran away from him but he started to chase me again.

"You Hentai!!!" I shouted while running.

"It's not what you're thinking!!!!"

"I'm looking for the TV's remote control!!!!!"

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!"

"HEN-TAI!!!" I put some emphasis on the syllables for him to understand. I don't know what time it is but for sure, it's late at night now so no one could hear us. Well, what happened next is just the same, so there's no need to tell you… well, it's one hell of a night with well… a perverted chicken with me.

"Mikoto-sama…" a maid called the woman sitting on a large dining hall, sipping her tea. "Hai?" she asked.

"Is Sasuke-sama alright upstairs?" the maid asked while both of them flinched when they heard series on thuds on the floor, throwing several things and running steps around the second floor of the mansion.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!" they both heard Sakura shout. Mikoto just chuckled while the maid showed an aghast expression.

"I'm not!!!!!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Don't worry, they're okay..." Mikoto smirked like Sasuke. Well, she's the mother, anyway— "It's the first time my son enjoyed a day without bullying any servant." She said and sipped her tea again.

* * *

**Notes: **ahhh! Another chapter! Well, I would like to thank all of those who kept on reading and reviewing this story as well as my other works… I owe you a lot, really! Well, calling Sasuke a Hentai when he's just trying to find the remote on the sofa isn't bad, eh? Heheheh…. Hope you liked this one. Please leave a review if you're not that busy, it's a great help for me. Thanks!

Ja ne!

moO-chan


	6. december 1st by full moon

**Love, Anon.

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **YOSH!!!!! I'M FIRED UP!!!! (eyes on fire) wow! I love you sooo much!!! I'm just expecting to see some 42 or 43 reviews but I got more than 50! Yay! I'm soo glad you loved that chapter! Haay! I kept on giggling on my chair while reading the reviews and the other customers of the computer shop kept on staring at me… (I don't have internet connection at home, remember?) so I saved them up for them to read at home!

Well! I really thank all of those who read and review!

Yosh! I'm on fire today!!! I think I should start doing the next chapter before the burning fire of youth cool up!

_**Standard disclaimers applied! **__((minna-san, please take note that on the following chapters, including this one, Sakura's POV will be on normal text and Sasuke's POV will be on italicized texts… I hope you won't be confused with that…)

* * *

_

**Chapter 06: December 1****st****—by full moon**

_The premonition on Sakura by an old woman must be true.._

* * *

**9:30 PM; the same day, December 1: **nee! Why does December 1 seem to have more than 24 hours?! It's very long and I want to get out in here!

Why? After one hour of exhausting 'you're-a-hentai-chicken' yelling and shouting thing, here…

((Rear view of the earth)) I end up…

((Top view of Japan)) Having a miserable day…

((Rear view of the Uchiha manor)) with of course, someone who never failed to piss me…

((Close up view of Sasuke's room)) Uchiha…

((Close up view of Sasuke's bed)) Sasuke—

((Close up view of Sasuke)) ((Sasuke will look at the camera "Hn." then rolled his eyes)) CHICKEN!!!!!

I end up sleeping with him on the same bed!!!! His black bed!! It's freaky man! It's black! Black looks good but—duh! Not in a bed! As I thought, he doesn't have any sense of aesthetics.

We agreed, after a long fight, that since no one wants to sleep on the couch, we'll divide the bed into two since it is large.

I'm on the left side, he's on the right side. Our backs facing each other. We put a big and long pillow on the center as a divider. I put a "HALT" sign on it by writing the word on a scratch paper and sticking it with an adhesive tape.

What the hell I'm doing?! I shouldn't sleep with somebody I hate! Especially if both of us are just wearing yukata. Of course, he's wearing a black one and I'm wearing pink.

I slightly tilted my head to look at his back. It has that weird fan symbol printed on it. His breathing is normal. He must be sleeping by now.

Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not an early sleeper, also not an early person. My regular time for sleeping is 12 midnight.

Tsk. I thought before that I like him but based on his bossy attitude, I'm taking my words back. Maybe I just got carried away by the fact that he's handsome and smart. But man—his logic sucks!

I laid myself in a more comfortable position since he's already sleeping. I faced the ceiling and looked all around the place. It's huge, really. No wonder it's as big as our house?

I cuddled the big pillow and placed it on my right—away from him.

The door towards the room's terrace is a glass one so I can see the moon outside. It's full moon. Matte! (wait) I think I remembered something about full moon! Hm… I put my right hand on my temples and closed my eyes… I think someone told me about December 1 and full moon…

_**Zzzzttt!!!! **_

I opened my eyes quickly as lightning struck the background!

Yah! I know now!

It was once in June when I was in the market place to buy something…

_I was walking home when I saw an old woman sitting on the sidewalk. She's selling some chocolates so I went near her to buy some. When she lent me my change she just looked at me blankly._

_Nee, by that time I heard some eerie background sound that time…_

"_Name." she said in a throaty voice. "Eh? Name?" I repeated. _

_Her eyes flashed fiercely that made me step backward. "Your name…" she asked for my name! "Anno… Haruno Sa—"_

_I'm not yet finished but she shrieked upon hearing my family name. "Nani?" I asked what's wrong. "You! You're cursed!" she said then laughed evilly. "On the first day of December, full moon, the curse will take effect!"_

Hay! But I guess the curse took effect before December 1… I was cursed when I involved myself with this chicken.

I was startled when I felt something moving—and I bet it's bad coz it's coming from the left side of the bed!!!

"Waah—" I gasped when a hand enveloped my neck extending to my right shoulder. I turned my head robotically with screeching sounds for better effects and saw…

And saw…

I saw a horrible thing…

Grass! Grass!

Bad! This is bad!!!

It's Uchiha Sasuke that's hugging/embracing/harassing/raping me!!!

I attempted to raise my fist so I can punch him but his grip's too tight. I tried freeing myself from his grasp but I failed to. He's a man and I'm just a woman anyway…

Then I almost shriek when his eyes opened! I swear by the time he opened his eyes, light from below turned on! ((Just like Yamato in Naruto Shippuuden… remember?))

"Saku—ra…" he called my name in a ghostly tone. His face is coming closer to mine!!!!!

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Bad! This is totally bad!!!

He's trying to kiss me while I'm on his control!!!!!

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

I can't breathe at that moment but… wait… I looked at his face that kept on moving towards mine. I can feel his breathing next to mine.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Nee… I will not mind if he'll steal one kiss from me… I'm a teenager and still don't have my first kiss so I think it's not bad after all…

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

There!!! Nearer… nearer…

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Almost there… I stopped breathing for a while and closed my eyes like the ones I watched on television and movies.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Everything went in slowmo and of course, I have to project my lips so I can…

"Sakura." Ah! He's calling my name!!!

I kept my eyes closed. It's not ideal if he'll kiss me when I have my eyes open…

_**10 seconds passed: **_Sasuke must still fighting himself over whether to kiss me or not.

_**20 seconds: **_hey, that's definitely a very slow slowmo…

_**30 seconds: **_My projected lips are aching now so I opened my left eye to check but to my dismay, I saw his back and that fan print instead.

"Hn. Disgusting." He said. Steam seemed to puff out on my ears!!!!! I thought he's going to kiss me when—

He turned around to face me. "I reached for the pillow. It should be at the center."

I froze like a stone.

"Are you thinking I will kiss you? Hn, not until I say that I lost my sanity." With that, an imaginary mallet fell from nowhere and crushed the stone. Well—me.

_**Booog!!!!**_

"YOU…!" I'm fired up! It's embarrassing! He might be thinking that I'm like his fan girls who will jump off a bridge just to see him!!!! NOT A SINGLE DAMN DAY!!!!

I'm so angry that I think my face got all red! "Get lost chicken!!!!" I yelled while turning around, my back facing him and when he turned around, my eyes flashed and I smiled evilly.

I grabbed the big long pillow dividing the bed and threw it somewhere in the room. I bumped on his back with my back as I try to push him at the edge of the bed. I heard him gasp and did the same thing I did so we kept on moving crazily like an earthworm sprinkled with salt. (Have you imagined that?)

"What…are you doing?!!!!" he yelled angrily.

"Shoving you away!!!!!" I answered back.

"You old witch!!!"

"You perv chicken!!!!"

_**9:45 PM: **_I moved away a bit and then ((Butt power activating)) "HYAAA!!!!!" I hit his back with my super powerful butt. And he fell on the bed. I closed my eyes panting but with a triumphant flash of smile on my lips. I spread my arms and legs, occupying a big space on the bed.

"Haaaaaaaaaay!" I sighed in relief. "The chicken's gone and—" something landed on my face—it's covering me.

"Whaaar… uhnnss! Uuhhhmmmn!!! Uhn!! Ussshhhmm!!!" ((translation: Hey what's going on! Let me go! Let me go!))

I can't see anything but probably something's covering my face. I moved myself rigidly, trying to get rid on the thing on my face…

"Hn… you're a violent girl, huh." I heard Sasuke's voice. So he's the culprit! He's the one who pressed the big pillow on my face!

I kept on striving to be freed from the pillow on my face but I guess he's really that strong..

"Uuhhhmmmn!!! Uhn!! Ussshhhmm!!!" ((Translation: Sasuke!!!! You!!! Chicken!!!!)) I guess he didn't understand that one… only a genius could understand that!!!!!

"Hahaha!" I heard him laugh like a devil for the first time. Well, surprisingly, it's convincing huh!!!! I've got to think of a plan to get away from this—

_**Ting!!! **_

A light bulb lit on my head. (It's only an imaginary light bulb)

"…"

_Sasuke's POV: uh. What the— why did she stop moving?! No. it can't be. Don't tell me I pressed the pillow very hard that I knocked the air out of her…_

I stopped moving so he will think that he knocked the air out of me. Hahahah!!! And it's working! He stopped!!!!

_I removed the big black pillow slowly and saw her eyes closed. My eyes widened and panicked for the second time—first was the pool incident. _

As I thought, he removed the pillow… go… just remove that damn thing and I'll knock the air out of you next!

_I grabbed her tiny frame and slapped her cheeks slowly. _

_No response._

Of course I won't twitch or respond…

_She's not breathing._

Ohohohohooo!!! I'm quite an actress!!!

_I slapped her again and then—no response._

That won't do teme…

"_Sakura…" I called her once but still, eyes closed. I laid her on the bed and leaned on her chest to check the breathing and heart beat when—_

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!"** It made me shout! What the hell is he trying to do!!!? I crossed my arms defensively on my chest and stood up on the bed in a boyish manner. He fell again from the bed.

"Hn. I'm just checking if you're still breathing." He reasoned out.

"Hentai!" I screamed. I was going to repeat it when he grabbed me fast and covered my mouth again with his hand. "Sssshhh! They'll think that—"

_**Pak!**_

I punched him hard on the stomach that made him stumble on the bed. Oh God! Why does fate need to be this cruel to me!!!! I sighed.

If we kept on yelling and punching each other, I guess both of us will be shoved away from the mansion. I have to find a solution for this…

_**10:12 PM: **_Oh God! I think I'll never get any sleep in here! But the good thing is that we solved things out. ((Close up view of the long big black pillow without the 'HALT' sign anymore))

"See, we're okay now!" I grinned to the one I'm talking to. He just narrowed his eyes. "Hn. Serves you right, perv chicken." I hissed mockingly then closed my eyes. ((Close up view of Sasuke with layers of masking tape covering his mouth and his hands were taped together.))

Though his mouth was covered, I could still hear the "hn" from him. Tch, annoying man!

((Sakura didn't notice that the halt sign was on her chest)) Sasuke just rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Sasuke's POV: now I'm convinced than ever that she is really an abnormal one._

_**10:36 PM: **_I turned on my right so our backs facing each other. The night was cold. I need warmth!!!!

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Eh? What's this?

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_Bubbles here…_

_Bubbles there…_

_Bubbles everywhere._

_I saw him glared at me blushing… his body is just covered with well… how will I explain this… bubbles. Understood? _

Damn hormones… not that—

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Not that warmth!!!!!

I closed my eyes and bet what flashed in the midst of darkness—

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Abs.

Abs.

Abs.

Bubbles.

Abs.

Bubbles.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. I can't believe it! Since I got involved with him, I was infected by the 'chicken perversion' disease!!! Gross!!!! Disgusting!!!!

I pulled the bed linen towards my body, thus, leaving him cold for few minutes. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Ah… at least this will warm me up." I murmured before going to sleep.

Suddenly, I felt that the blanket is slowly moving towards my left so I felt cold again. "Oi, teme… I feel cold. Stop pulling the covers!" I hissed.

I think he managed to pull the tape on his mouth and he said "It's MY bed so it's my blanket." He said, I think he's pissed or something.

In just a second, he pulled out all of the cover and covered his body with it! I puffed my cheeks with air and my eyes flashed.

I pulled out the cover and when it's gone. I kicked him while both of us are still lying on the bed. "What the—" he turned around to face me and swear I saw his eyes flashed and started kicking me!!!!

"HYAAAAAA!!!!!!" I continued kicking. He just yawned while doing the same thing. I put all my force to make him fall again but to my surprise, he kneeled on the bed and grabbed my legs.

I froze like stone again.

SILENCE

"…"

My knees trembled. Nooooo!!!!! He can't do that!!!!!!!!! He smiled sinisterly as he leaned closer to me. I felt beads of sweat forming on my wide forehead.

Still, his right hand on my right leg and his left hand going on my chest!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

Nooo!!!! I don't want to be a hen!!!!!

HEN!!!!

HEN!!!

Hen man!!!! He's the rooster!!!

Nooo!!!!

He smirked.

I raised my brow and looked at his left hand. It's pointing something. I trailed it with my eyes and saw something stuck on my chest.

'HALT'

He then chuckled. I looked at him. "No need for that. I'm not that kind of man you're thinking of."

I angrily removed the halt sign and freed my leg from his hand. He turned around and snuggled on his precious black pillow. This night had been too long for me to think of a better way to escape him—or else I'll be pregnant tomorrow.

Nah! It's my mother's fault!

I sighed and rested on the edge of the bed looking at the moon. "Don't worry, I don't like your body." He said in a passive tone.

Hell yeah! He said he had no interest but he kept on attempting to harass me a while ago! "Neji-kun will not say that to me!" I hissed angrily. He glared at me then I saw a change in his expression. "Neji, huh?" he said then kept silent for quite a while.

"_Then do you want to stay on our manor instead?" he suggested. Sasuke and Sakura cringed at the same time. "N-nani? She asked blushing._

"_Our manor is not too far from here. You can stay there if you're not comfortable here with Sasuke." he said smiling_

"Oy…" he called me. I turn around to face him. "What?" he glared at me and said "I'm sleepy so I have no time for those childish plays… go to the couch, you'll sleep there." He then threw the pillow on my face that made me stumble on the floor.

Tch. This man is heartless.

"If you want, go to your Neji-kun." He said coldly. Hell yeah! I'll go out and look for him! "Hmp! No problem! At least he won't allow me to sleep on a couch!"

_**10:35 PM: **_I looked at the window to check the surrounding. It's the time I only realized that the Uchiha manor is so big! It has a central town, ranches, fields and houses but most of the places were forests and covered by trees. Then I saw a lake from a far and a fence dividing the land. It's quite far-flung from here but if I want to escape this chicken, walking won't matter.

I'm too angry to think that I walked outside the mansion with no slippers or anything to protect my feet. I folded the sleeves of the yukata I'm wearing and walked the hell out of me.

I'm so disappointed that he did that to me! He's not even worth talking to!

He's not a gentleman. No wonder he'll have a hard time finding someone who will marry him someday.

"That perv chicken with no sense of gentlemanliness!" I hissed as I made my way to the forest.

_**11:10 PM: **_I've been walking for more than 30 minutes and still, I haven't reached the lake yet! How far was that lake from the mansion, anyway? I sat under a big tree and saw a horse tied on a tree trunk. A light bulb lit on my head as I walked towards the horse with a sinister smile on my face. "Poor horse…" I hissed. I started to untie the horse though I swallowed hard for it will be my first time to ride a horse.

…

_**11:00; Sasuke's time: **__I opened my eyes slowly. It's been quite a while since that pink head left and I don't think she'll find the Hyuuga manor on her way coz you'll need a horse to travel for 45 minutes to reach at the border and another 20 minutes to reach the mansion. Fool Hyuuga to say that it's just near._

_I sat up on my bed and lowered my gaze on the floor. So this is what they call 'conscience' huh. I looked at the right side of the bed only to see the piece of paper with the halt sign. "Tch, she's such a pain." I hissed as I pulled out the covers and went outside the house. _

_She probably took the forest as a shortcut. _

_I untied one of our horses and ride on it. "Hyaaaaaah!" I jerked the horse and it started to run towards the forest's direction._

_Hn. Don't misunderstood what I am doing now. I don't like this girl. She's rude and manly. I don't even see her as a girl. _

_It's just that it only bothers me._

_Something's bothering me and I don't know what it is._

…

_**11:15 PM: **_Okay so now, I'm riding a horse but the horse is neither running nor walking! It just stood here. I held the rope tight as I hit its neck hard.

SILENCE

"Nah! What's your problem, dude? Run now! I need sleep so please bring me to Neji's house." I yelled at the horse. The horse just blinked.

"Ah!"

_**Ting!**_

Another light bulb lit on my head.

I know now! I think I need to shout a loud "Hyaaaa" on the horse so it would run. Ahahahah!!!!! Just like the one I watched last week!

I swallowed hard and raised the rope. "Hyaaaaaa!" I shouted at the same time hitting the horse while my other hand is suspened in the air pointing at the direction I want to go.

_**Krooooh…. Krooohhh…. **_((That's the sound of an owl, you know…))

My veins started to pop up on my head and my brows are already twitching! I know I never ride on a horse before so I don't have any idea what's going on with this one!!!!

I went down the horse and checked its horseshoes—maybe they're glued on the ground or something… ((Sakura checking each foot))

Hmmm… I held my chin and started stroking it as if I have a beard on it. "What's your problem then?" I asked the horse. It just blinked.

My brows can't help but to twitch on this little donkey!!!! It's consuming all my patience!!!!

I looked around and saw a carrot on the ground. I stared at it blankly.

"…"

Do horses eat carrots?

I needed a bed so badly now. I'm physically and mentally exhausted!

I grabbed the carrot and tied it loosely on a wood just like a fishing bait and I went up the horse. I stretch my right hand which is holding the 'carrot bait' and my left hand holding the rope tied on the horse.

I swung the carrot from left to right and the horse's head seemed to follow it. Heheh… so horses eat carrots huh!

I moved the rope and shouted.

"Hyaaaaaaaah!"

"…"

The horse didn't even flinch.

"Hyaaaaaaaah!" I repeated.

SILENCE

_**Krooooh…. Krooohhh….**_

I sweat dropped. What is the problem of this horse?!

"What's your problem?!" I asked the horse as if it will answer.

I lost my patience and suddenly, out of the blue, I kicked the horse hard on its left part.

…

_Sasuke's POV: while my horse is running, I'm hearing a couple of shouts somewhere out there so I made the horse run faster to that direction. I then saw a pink head wearing a pink yukata. Hn. That's her of course. But it's not the one that bothered me. She's riding an unknown horse and based on what she's doing, she's trying to make it run._

_Wild horses need training or else…_

"_What's your problem?!" I heard her ask the horse, hn. Baka. As if it will answer but what she did next freaked the hell out of me._

_She kicked the horse hard._

…_or else they'll run wild._

…

By the time I kicked the horse, it cried loudly and ran fast like there's no tomorrow! I just inclined myself near its mane and held the rope tighter. I screamed—a thing I naturally don't do but because I'm afraid to die just because of a wild horse, I did it.

Then I heard another horse running from behind. "Sakura!" someone shouted my name. Still bowed at the horse, I moved my head to face the person and saw…

I saw someone unexpected…

"Sasuke?!" his horse is running fast—picking up the speed of the horse I'm on. The strong wind blew on his black locks that made me realize how handsome he is. Then I looked at his body. He's just wearing a yukata so it hung loosely open because of the wind.

I saw his body.

Aside from panic, I felt something inside of me.

I stared blankly at him—my panic ceased.

Then I felt something on my face.

"Look out!" he yelled. I looked on the way and saw that the horse is running way too fast towards the lake. My eyes grew wide. I don't know how to swim!

"Pull the rope!!!!" he shouted so I could hear. I heard it clearly but man… my body came numb and I can't move my hands! I shut my eyes closed and suddenly—

"_Pull the rope!!!" I yelled at her but it seems that she failed to understand what I'm saying. "Tch, this girl is such a pain…" I hissed angrily as I jerked at the horse more, it kept the right pace to chase after Sakura's horse. When the two horses are at the same pace and level…_

"_No choice." I hissed before jumping from my horse to hers. _

I opened my eyes, the horse is still running as fast as it could. Then I saw a pair of strong arms around me, holding the rope of the horse.

I looked at my back and saw Sasuke's pained expression.

_Damn move! I landed at the horse the wrong way I assumed. I looked at my right foot. I think it's broken because of the wrong landing. Never mind that, the important thing now is to stop this horse._

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" I asked him. Something's wrong with him—I know. I never thought he'll go this far to save me. Suddenly, I felt a ting of guilt on myself. I accused him so many things a while ago only to end up being saved by him.

"I'm alright, just focus on everything I'll say." He hissed. I looked on the way, we're near on the lake. I looked on the rope. He's trying to pull it but the horse is way too fast to stop now. "Damn!" I heard him say angrily. It scared me—for me to hear such words means he can't do anything to stop the horse from running wild.

"Sasuke…" I looked at him. He looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked though he looked concerned, his tone is as passive as ever.

"_Damn!" I cursed under my breath. I can't do anything to stop this whole damn thing from running too fast towards the lake! "Sasuke…" she called me so I looked at her for a while and I don't know why but I felt something inside me when I saw her. _

_Her nose is bleeding._

"_What happened to you?" I asked her. Then, the lake's almost there—we're going to fall there. I let go of the rope and held her tiny frame near my body. "Here we go." I said in a passive tone trying to gain my composure. I should not lose my cool in this situation. Something told me that this girl is my responsibility._

He looked away from me and I saw him clench his jaw. He let go of the rope and I managed to pay a glance on the way only to see that the horse is running crazily fast towards the lake and we're only a meter away from it. I shut my eyes close and I felt strong arms wrap around my body. "Here we go." He said then I leaned more to his body. Everything depends on him now—to the fact that I don't know how to swim.

_The horse made a very high leap towards the lake. Damn horse, I'll make sure I'll kill you if we survive in here. _

_By the time that we're on air from the very high leap, I stepped on the horse's back and tried to push ourselves away from it. It will be a disaster if we'll fall on the lake with the horse—it may kick us while struggling. _

_I looked down at her. Her eyes were shut close. I embraced her tighter. I know what she's afraid by now—she doesn't know how to swim. "Hold your—" I did not finished because we plunged down on the lake already._

I felt he push our bodies away from the horse and we'll fall from that very high leap. To my surprise, I felt his embrace tightened. "Hold your—" he didn't finish talking because we already submerged on the lake. I opened my eyes and hold my neck. I'm not ready for this! I forgot to inhale large amount of air!!! I moved my hands and legs rapidly, hoping it will help me float but it didn't!

Now this is the real thing.

It's not the event hours ago that he is ready to save me—even he himself was not ready.

I looked on the hand that held my wrist. It was Sasuke's hand and he's now swimming to the surface. I held my breath—that's the very least I can do now.

_I held her hand and starting to swim towards the surface. If I'll analyze our current position, we submerged deeply into the lake because we fell from a high altitude. This is bad. I know she wasn't ready and didn't inhale much air. _

_I need to swim as fast as I can. I noted mentally. _

_I kept on swimming. If this will continue for more than one minute she'll—_

_I was cut off by my musing when Sakura—_

We've been swimming for quite time now that I don't think I can hold my breath anymore! We fell deep on the lake so I think we'll—

Suddenly, it's hard to breathe.

Damn… I ran out of air! My free hand reached for my mouth, keeping the last air I have but failed. Suddenly, I got dizzy that everything is at haze. I can do nothing! He must know I'm already dying down here!

I gripped his hand tight before letting go of it.

_She squeezed my hand then let go of it. I looked down at her._

_Damn… she ran out of air! Something inside me raced furiously so I think it's what they call adrenaline rush, I swam down back at her—her eyes were still half open so she's still half conscious._

_I held her body and with no second thought, before she opens her mouth and takes water into her lungs—_

I let go of his hand as I feel myself falling down. There, I can see the moonlight on his back. My eyes were closing when I saw the chicken swimming towards me. Baka. You should go up now and just pick my dead body afterwards…

Baka…

Chicken…

He held my body near him, his face close to mine and all I can see is a different Sasuke—not the one who is passive, emotionless and cold boy I knew and I hate.

He's such a—

"…"

"…"

What he did next I think really knock the hell out of me.

…

…

_What I did next knocked the hell out of me. _

…

…

There, the two of them are still on the middle part of the deep lake. Sakura's eyes widened while Sasuke's eyes were closed. Both of his hands cupped her cheeks while her hands are on her back, floating recklessly on the water.

His long black bangs danced freely with the silent waves on the lake as if they were blown by a strong breeze. Sakura just looked at his serene face while his eyes were remained closed.

"…"

"…"

He kissed me.

"…"

_I kissed her._

Now she's convinced that the curse will take effect December 1st, by full moon.

Oh god, Uchiha Sasuke kissed me. I'm dead for good.

* * *

**Notes: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!! Oh my!!!!! What Sasuke did also knocked the air out of me!!!!! After that last line of Sasuke's thought, 'I kissed her', I stared numbly on my PC. God, what the heck was that?! Naughty fingers! They typed it! Oh my! What will happen now?! I smell something fishy! Hahahaha!!!!! So that's it! That's the chapter 6 of Love, Anon. hope you liked it! (Of course we can't just leave the two of them fighting wildly like cats and dogs! It's a love story, anyway…) I know some of you are rejoicing by now—just like me!

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to give me an energizer—a review of course!

Happy New Year guys!

Ja ne!

moO-chan ((YOSH!!!!!))


	7. lots of love and mustache?

**Love, Anon.

* * *

**

**Author's note: Yosh!!!!! **I'm so happy to get much review than expected!!!! Thanks guys! Well, sorry to say but maybe the updates starting January 7 will be slow than expected coz it's school time again and I think there will be a lot of work to do at school but I'll still try to update at least every weekend. The earliest will be Friday afternoon after school dismissal. (That's because I don't have internet at home… I have to go to the mall to update… sorry for the delay!) Well, just wait a little longer! I'm sure I'll have an internet connection before graduation! I'll do my best for that!

Oh, by the way, I'll put the preview for the next chapter starting today! (I mean starting in this chapter… I'm abnormal, aren't I?) that's for the readers to have an overview for the upcoming one… at least you will not have to ponder what will happen for a whole week!

_**Standard disclaimers applied… **__(minna-san, Sasuke's POV still in italicized text, okay?)

* * *

_

**Chapter 07: Lots of love and—mustache?**

**

* * *

**

They just stayed like that—they both don't know how long but by the time Sakura got the guts to move away, she pushed Sasuke away and then moved her hands and feet rapidly making herself float somehow.

Sasuke just stayed there, both hands still suspended on the way they were while cupping Sakura's cheeks. He then looked up at the roseate girl who is struggling hard to swim her way upward to the surface.

He smirked mentally and swam faster than he did before and grabbed Sakura's wrist. He then led her up.

The night that moment was cold and silent. The moon shone at its fullest giving light to the sleeping earth. Two heads rose from the lake as the two of them catch as much air as their lungs could take.

"huh…huh…" I pant as I laced my locks with my digits. I glared at him. How dare he do that?!

"How dare you do that?!" I yelled at him not knowing that he's still holding my body so I will not sink on the water.

"Did what?" that's not a question. That's an insult. He's pretending that he knew nothing. Probably he took advantage of the fact that I don't know how to swim. Tch, such a pervert.

_She's panting, catching her breath to the very moment we rose up from the surface. I just looked at her. _

_Hn. I cannot believe I kissed this girl! She's like a man! "How dare you do that?!" she asked. How dare I? God! She must be rejoicing to death that I kissed her. Uh…. Well… actually that's not intended and supposedly NOT a kiss. I did that to give her air._

"_How dare I? You should be very thankful I kissed you." I said mockingly but kidding aside, I really did not mean to kiss her—err… for kami's sake. _

Believe that?! He said that I should be thankful?! Such a wicked perv chicken! I touched my lips with my right hand while he's looking at me.

"Feels good, isn't it?" he said with an evil, sinister smirk. He leaned closer to me "If you lie, we can—" That did it! I lost my sanity and punched him hard on the face.

_**Paaaaaaak!**_

_She punched me on my left cheek that made me stumble deep into the water. I lost my grip on her when I flew back so she plunged down into the water again. I opened my eyes underwater and saw her panicked face that made me chuckle mentally. She kept on struggling as if she's going to be drowned that easily. I moved myself towards her and she cuddled me as I pushed our bodies up the surface. _

I knew it was HIS BODY but I have no choice! I'll end up drowning down there! I hold onto his body tight as we rose up again for air. By the time I opened my eyes again, I glared at him as a thank you.

Grrr!!! By the time I learn how to swim! I promise! Mark that day because it will be your last! I'll hang you upside down while letting the crocodiles crave for you as their dinner!

He swam towards the land surface and by the time I stepped my feet into it, I kicked his face hard. I turn around to face him. My angry jade eyes met his cool black orbs. "That's my first kiss you know!" I rubbed my lips hastily as if wishing for those lips be erased. I kept on walking away from the lake, leaving him sitting on the shoreline.

Damn lips! Be erased!!!!

Behold the mighty Haruno will!!!! Be erased!!!!

"…"

Erase!!!!

Tch. Never mind! I'll look like a monster if it will be erased. Hm… what if I'll hit a big rock on his head?! That will erase his memories and will forget that he kissed me!!!!

"_Her first kiss…eh?" I smirked. Not surprising. I know no guy will ever DARE to kiss her. "That's my first kiss too…" I said in a clear voice that made her stop in her tracks. Swear, I saw her froze on the spot!_

His first kiss?! I looked at him with a brow raised. Hell yeah! As if I'll believe him! "Really?" I asked. Awkward. If it was his first then both of us had the worst first kiss in human history.

"That's my first kiss…" he starting talking about non-sense things again.

"…_with a monster." I said passively. Hmp. She's such a monster… _

So that made sense! I wanted to hit the hell out of him but I held back my temper. I have no energy to do such thing now… I wanted to sleep.

I just went back on my walk in the 'snail pace' mode. "C'mon now, we need to get home. We don't have horses so—"

I heard him grunt but still I didn't face him and continued rambling and nagging while walking with my clothes drenched.

_I grunted in pain when I tried to walk. Damn leg. As I thought, I landed the wrong way on the horse a while ago. It's numb and I can't walk. Probably, sleeping here near the lake is not a good idea._

"Nee, chicke—" when I faced him I saw him still sitting in the cold ground. I placed my hand on my hips. "What are you doing?!" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"I can't walk…" he said.

"What?!" I asked in disbelief. Who will believe him in that silly excuse if he already fooled and made fun of me several times before?!

I continued walking—hmp. Who cares about him?! "Sleep there then…" I said.

_She just walked away and ignored my reason. Well, she didn't believe me, did she? Hay! I sighed. Cruel life. I tried to move my leg but it refused to move. _

_Tch. Damn leg._

_I just stared at her back, she's quite far now…_

I'm quite far from him now but I guess what he's saying is true… then it hit me. Maybe he got a bad leg because he jumped from his horse to save me? Yeah. That pinched my sleeping conscience.

_Then I saw her walking towards me in a backwards motion—meaning, she did not turn to face me while walking, her back still facing me. She then kneeled down, her back still facing me._

I shut my eyes close while placing my hands on my back. "…" he didn't even flinch or said thank you… I glared at him. "What?" he asked. I felt blood rush on my face. "Giving you a ride home." I said embarrassed.

_Yuck. A piggy back ride. (a not-so-manly reaction… maybe it should be this way—I mean, err… a piggy back ride?)_

_I felt a pinch on my heart. So she's concerned for me?_

"I'm not concerned for you! I'll just want to sleep now…" I said defensively.

_Really? Tsk. Liar. I have no choice but… "Can you really carry me?" I asked out of curiosity. I imagined riding at her back will only let us stumble both on the ground, face first._

What was he thinking? Is he sick or what? "You're the one who said I act like a man."

_Oh… yeah… I know I said that but…seriously? She'll carry me home? "Hn." That's all I managed to say. No way. My manly ego will be crushed and be mauled!_

"I'll take that as a yes." I said coz I'm really pissed. Who cares about the Uchiha male ego/pride/self-esteem?! I moved closer to him and grabbed his legs. I saw him panicked but…

I find it hard to stand…

Grrrrrrrr!!!!!! ((sweat forming on Sakura's forehead))

Who thought he'll be this heavy?!!!

He's like a pig! ((Sakura picturing Sasuke with piggy nose))

Activate!!!!

Activate!!!!

Activate!!! (activate what?)

I'm activating my manly power!

"_You can't carry me." I bet half of our wealth! She's a malnourished girl lacking of—_

Ah! At last I was able to stand with him on my back! Hahaha!!! GIRL POWER!!!!

_She did it?!_

I started walking though every step seemed forever to me and he's as heavy as the earth! "Put your hands on my neck so we'll not stagger on the way. I felt I blushed but of course, good thing it's nighttime and he won't see it. It's unusual to have a boy riding your back… supposedly it should be…

_**Sakura's inner mind theater**__: "Daijobou, Sakura?"_

_he'll reach out his hand onto me to help me stand. He'll embrace me and tell me "I'm glad nothing bad happened to you…" he'll whisper that on my ears._

_He'll carry me bridal style and walk me home…_

Kyaaaaaa!!!! Isn't that sweet?! That's what I usually see in movies and soap operas! I then glared at him.

Tch. But what had happened is the opposite! I'm the one who's carrying this chicken home!

Oh god just let me eat grass… I thought fate was not in favor in me before but now I know… fate hates me!!!!

"It'll be a long walk home. Are you sure you're okay with that?" he asked. He sounded tired too… well, just consider this as a thank you for saving me a while ago.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

I flinched. I'm hearing this sound again!

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

What the—what's this?! Oh Kami-sama… don't tell me that…

I shook my head mentally, trashing the idea.

Okay. I like Sasuke before because I find him gorgeous, hot and irresistible.

BUT THAT"S ALL!!!!!

It's before okay?

BEFORE…

Not now.

The one I like now was Hyuuga Neji. He is as gorgeous as Sasuke raised to the tenth power so it means that Sasuke-teme needs to take a bath to the tenth power before having a chance to stand against _my _Neji!

Sasuke, take a bath to the tenth power first!

_**Who knows what time is it if we're in the middle of the forest AM: **_I think we've been walking for almost thirty minutes non-stop. I mean I! I've been walking and carrying a big chicken on my back for almost thirty minutes non-stop!!!!

But I did not complain since he saved me a while ago and of course, if you'll just look at him…

I turned my head slightly and looked at him. His head is lying on my shoulder. Well, if you'll look at him, he must be really pained with his foot.

It's my fault. That's what my conscience kept on telling me all this time. My right knee got weak that by the time I stepped it, I stumbled a bit. Thanks to my left hand, we did not fell completely.

_I laid my head on her shoulder because I don't want her to see me in pain. An Uchiha mustn't wince in just a foot pain. I was cut off on my musing when we stumbled a bit. My right foot hit the ground slightly so I groaned in pain._

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun!" I apologized when I heard him grunt in pain. Kun? Where the hell did that came from?!

_I smirked. -kun huh? So that's what a kiss can do. I have no strength to talk anymore because of the pain. I'm keeping myself from wincing and groaning so much, it will just put a lot of pressure on her. _

I put him down under a big tree. He's sweating a lot, maybe his foot is really that bad. I bit my lower lip—got to think of something and suddenly an idea came in my mind.

_My eyes widened when I saw her pull the sleeve of her yukata. "Ma-Matte!" I exclaimed. She cut the fabric with her teeth thus, revealing her arms. She tied the cloth on my swelling foot. She tightened it with all her might._

I heard him grunt in pain once more but I'm sure this will help somehow. "Just give me another ten minutes and I'll make sure I'll get you home." I said to him with a reassuring smile. He looked so pale than usual.

_The hurt impede somehow. So she's some kind of a future doctor, huh. She then turned back and get me up on her back again._

"_You're a strong girl…" I said in a low, pained voice. That's all I can manage for now._

"You think so? Well, I'll take that as a compliment." So now he's saying positive compliments towards me. Is he dying?!

"Arigato." He thanked me.

HE'S DYING!!!!

HE'S DYING!!!!

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Stupid question. Of course he's not—but what am I referring to is that he thanked me… is he really okay?

"Hn." That's what he answered. Nee, I think he doesn't know how to swallow what we call 'pride'.

'_Hn." That's all I said. What else? My pride as a man had been violated. I should be the one carrying her home… _

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_What's this?_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_I felt something gripping on my chest. This feeling alien had been bothering me since we're on the lake. _

_Anyway, I developed some respect for her. She's not like the other girls who needed to be protected so much—though I need to save her from drowning. _

_I snuggled my face near her head. I can smell her hair. It's—_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_It smells like strawberries._

_I shook my head and slapped myself mentally. What am I thinking? She's a homo! A man dressed and looks like a woman for heaven's sake!_

_But then…_

_I don't think I could tease her like before after this… I owe her something._

_I stopped thinking about non-sense things when a question popped out from nowhere. "Sakura… do you know what is love?"_

_Ah! Where did that question came from?!!!!_

"Sakura…do you know what is love?" he asked. I stopped walking and turned my head to face him. He looked surprise himself. I raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly a picture of a dragon came in sight… the dragon just stared at me and it spit fire right to my face!

I then saw the earth, it's shaking then boom! It exploded!

God! He's dying! It's the end of the world!!!!

Run Forrest! Run!!!

Run for your lives!!!!!

Well, that's only my exaggerated reaction about him asking about love!

With his question, a boy flashed on my mind.

…

"…"

Neji.

What's this? Am I in love with Neji? All this time I've been thinking what if he's in Sasuke's position… that will certainly rock!

But anyway… hello! It's Uchiha Sasuke we're talking here!

I chuckled. "Love?"

I continued walking in a faster pace now that I can see the mansion's door from our current position. At the doorway stands a man on his 50's and He cleared his throat. "Anno… that's nothing… yeah. Don't mind—" he was cut off when I stopped. I just looked at him and smiled.

"How can you ask about love if you still don't have a mustache?" I asked chuckling and gave turned him on his assistant's supervision. The said man has black hair and maybe let's assume he's 51 years old more or less… he, together with some maids who were all worried took him inside with a wheelchair while I sat on a bench nearby.

_Actually, that'll be a silly question coming from a boy like me. I never experienced falling in love before so that question came out of the blue. Seriously._

"_How can you ask about love if you still don't have a mustache?" her answer echoed on my head while the maids are leading me to the mansion's clinic. I just stared blankly on the way._

Sasuke, after accepting some medications from the doctor was delivered on his room with a wheelchair and slept. The next morning, when he woke up, he looked at the couch and saw a pink yukata folded neatly. He sat up on his bed and stared at it for a long time and noticed the HALT sign on top of the folded dress.

"_Mustache…eh?"_

"_Masahiro-san." I called our chamberlain and he went near me quickly. "Hai… Sasuke-sama." I just stared at him blankly. The time he's talking, I saw his mustache moving up and down. So this is the type of guy that pink head likes huh. He got uncomfortable with my stare._

"…"

_So that's a mustache, eh?_

"_Masahiro-san."_

"_Hai?" _

_I closed my eyes ashamed of the idea popping on my head. Though it's a shame for me to ask him that way, I have no other choice. If she likes men with THAT, well I suppose I should have THAT so I could be a real man._

"_Do me a favor." _

_**December 3: **_a miracle happened today!!!!

A miracle!!! Hurray!!!! Hurray!!!

A miracle that made my mother cry with joy! For the first time in human history, I, Haruno Sakura got up early and didn't get late at school!!!! Hahahaha!!!!

The heavens are rejoicing!

Angels singing as praise!

Well I don't know why but something woke me up this morning by a sneeze. But being too early is a bit boring… there's not much people here in the classroom yet…

I'm just here, staring outside the window. "Guess I'm a bit early today…"

I'm bored you know… I prefer rushing through the gates of our school when it's only a minute before it will close than to stare at it blankly. I was cut off with my musing when I remembered the kiss.

My brows twitched. I can't accept it! Neji should be the one to kiss me first!

I touched my lips with my right hand and put it back on its original position when I sensed a presence on my back. I did not turn to face the person but a hand reached out from nowhere, placing a small crib basket on my desk.

I looked at the crib and saw _our_ baby egg.

"Shinn!" I exclaimed and assumed someone who will give me my son! I turned around while saying "Hey, Sasuke, you're so earl—"

"—y to..day…"

I dropped the pencil I'm holding on my left hand.

EH????!!!

Oh kami-sama… what's this?!

I looked again at him.

He's Sasuke. That same pervert chicken who really pisses me and knocks the hell out of me every time he's saying something.

I looked at him closely.

Onyx orbs.

Black spiky chicken-ass hair,

Pale face.

…

"Ohayo." He greeted lazily.

I think I'm dying…!

I'm going to die! It's the end of the world!!!

**So that's Sasuke—**

—**with a mustache. **

(Imagine that?! I can't even picture him with a mustache!) I can't hold it anymore so I burst out laughing pointing at his face.

"Hn." That's all he said while pocketing his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked as if he doesn't know… I can't talk…

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

I just laughed, pointing at his face.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!" Naruto, our blonde and hyper-active, loud-mouthed classmate entered the room with a very cheerful smile as he usually do when greeting me.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I just laughed, pointing still on Sasuke's face.

Naruto raised a brow since he can't see Sasuke's face, Sasuke is facing me. Naruto walked slowly towards Sasuke and peeped a look on him.

"…"

SILENCE

I stopped laughing when Naruto didn't react.

Chirp! Chirp! I could only hear the birds outside.

"…"

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes looking away from us.

"Teme…" Naruto murmured before—

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! He pointed at Sasuke laughing. Sasuke pocketed his fists coolly as if he heard nothing and went outside the room…

He's cool. He's not ashamed that we laughed at his newly grown mustache.

Wow.

_I pocketed my hands and walked coolly outside the room for she will not see me embarrassed. Rule no.1: an Uchiha should always stay cool all the time._

_When the two of them are out of sight, I rushed at the male's CR with a fast sprint. I end up in the mirror panting and shrieked on what I saw on the mirror._

_Hell yeah. I shrieked. _

_I suppose not to shriek like a girl!_

_But what I saw was a very horrible thing that made a super cool and handsome guy like me shriek—the mustache! It's displaced! The right one is more elevated than the other one and it's curled on the very end!_

_I remembered what I asked Masahiro last time. _

'_I want a mustache.' I said to him he's startled about my order. 'Eh? P-pardon me, Sasuke-sama?' I glared at him angrily. 'A mustache.' I ordered._

_He rushed out on my room and told my mother that I want a mustache. My mother, who happened sipping her tea that time cough up. 'Nani?!' I heard her shriek. _

_After 30 minutes of argument on why I need a mustache, it only ended with me confessing the real reason: 'Sakura said I can't talk about love without a mustache.' I said blushing. They only end up laughing at me._

_Hn. I don't know why they're laughing. _((moO: that's because you misunderstood Sakura! She's talking about maturity!!!!!))

_I removed the artificial mustache, face red. I slapped my forehead. My head hurts. What kind of stupidity I have done? I did that embarrassing thing just because she told me?!_

_Tch, what have that girl done to me?_

moO: Nee, Sasuke-kun… that's what we call…

_What the—no. it's not like that. I think I'm just envious of Masahiro's mustache._

moO: Baka.

_Or…? I stopped for a while and looked at the mirror in front of me. I saw my cheeks tinted with a slight red. _

moO: LOVE.

_Love?_

moO: AI.

_Ai?_

Mark this day—December 3. The very first day Sasuke knew that the word love really existed. (Though he's still in denial…)

_I walked back to the classroom with discomfort. Hn. There's no way I fell in love with a man dressed like a woman. She's even stronger than me! No way._

_No way._

_Not in a million years._

_Upon entering the room, I saw a flash of pink. I looked at it. It's Sakura talking to the boys—Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. I felt something cringing on my chest._

_Don't tell me it's because of Kiba? Err—that smelly dog-like boy?_

_Naruto? Hell no—I still have my sanity._

_Shikamaru? No way._

I felt someone looking at me so I looked at the doorway and saw Sasuke standing there. You know what, since the incident last Saturday night, I find it boring to start up a fight with him since he saved my life and he's acting strange towards me and to others now. I wonder what happened. The only thing I knew is that his right foot was injured.

Hmmm… I think his heart was located on his right foot so when it got broken, he became soft.

He's the number one boss here in the campus, the all-time bully of the bullies and the most evil among evil playboys here. I wonder if his right foot affected his brain as well.

But I owe something to him now. I think I should be nice to him though not as nice with others because we're life-sworn enemies you know…

I waved at him with a smile.

_She waved at me! I don't know what to do so I turn around. I don't like the idea I'm thinking._

Tch, one more try Sasuke and I'll stab you with my pen! What a discouraging act of being nice! Hmp.

_I grabbed my bag immediately and called my driver. I need to go home now. I'm not feeing well… maybe it's because of my sprain or something…_

_**2:00 PM: **_I looked everywhere but I can't find Sasuke—he's the one to bring Shinn home today! I went at the clinic to see the nurse, maybe his foot is aching so he went there but the nurse showed me her log book and there, I saw Sasuke signed at 1:30 this afternoon.

I looked at the details.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Time in: 1:30 pm

Time out: 1:35 pm eh? **5 minutes only?!**

Sickness: …

…

Fever?

I looked closely at the paper. I saw two words were first written and were erased by scribbles of pen then the word fever was placed on top of the second word. I wonder what did he wrote there?

_I'm at the car after checking out of the clinic. I don't understand what's happening. I looked at my left hand which I used to write on the log book._

_I narrowed my eyes_

Sasuke then slammed his hand on the car's window. Masahiro gasped and tried to hold back his young master. "Sasuke-sama! What are you doing with your hand?!!!!"

Know why?

When he is asked to write his sickness…

His left hand seemed to gain its own mind and consciousness…

It wrote: love sick.

Sasuke just stared at it numbly and growled like a wild animal and erased the said words then ordered Masahiro to put the word fever on top.

Well, I think his left hand is right.

He's in love—

And he's sick of it.

* * *

**Notes: **Yatta! That's for the 7th chapter of Love, Anon. and it's quite amusing because compared to my other stories, this one already earned many reviews for the first 5 chapters so I'm glad you liked it! I love it everytime I read that you find the chapter funny and cute because I'm a serious girl actually—so I never thought I will have the 'sense of humor' that they call. Hope you continue supporting my works especially those people who actually supported and reviewed on every story I make! I really love you!

Hmm… back to the story… didn't you get confused when I included Sasuke's thoughts on this chapter? It's a kind of experiment. I just thought reading Sakura's thoughts and point of views alone will only make this story one-sided. Well, Sasuke will probably fall for her so it will be impossible for us to know his thoughts if I'll only put Sakura's feelings alone… nee, what do you think about that?

* * *

_**Next chapter:**_

Sakura: Yosh!!!!!! Summative exam for this month is over and I'm so happy that I got satisfying grades in math and physics!! Hmp. Though it will be a big thanks to that pervert chicken, I'll not thank him—let's call it quits for I heard he passed the logic exam in English.

Nee, chick-kun, what's your score in English?

Sasuke: Hn. 100.

Sakura: EH?!!!! ((A big mallet will fall from nowhere and will crush Sakura)) But—but I thought you're logic-less!!!! I only got 95!

Sasuke: ((roll eyes)) I don't have a brain as large as my appendix.

Sakura: Grrrrr!!!! You!!! Hmmm… matte… why did he get a perfect score? Does it mean that—? Ahhh! He bribed our teacher!!!! I've got to find out what really happened…

well, aside that, I'm sooo happy because Neji invited me to meet up with him tomorrow!!! I wonder if he'll ask me for a date!!!

Sasuke: I froze when I heard Neji wanted to meet up with her. I don't like what I'm feeling. It's alien—and it's killing me. Tch! What did that manly girl did to me? But now, all I have to do is to stalk her wherever she'll go. (Sasuke will walk away from Masahiro and the black limo, hands pocketed on both side.)

Masahiro: Sasuke-sama! Where are you going?

Sasuke: (flashing a deadly glare) Shut up. I'm stalking someone! Uh… why is she going inside every store in town?

Sakura: Hay! It's very tiring to look for a job! Nee, I have to apply for a part-time job because we're already lacking of daily allowance… haay! Cruel life… I hate being poor!!! Well, I think I should go home now!

Sasuke: Hn. She's shopping for her date with Neji—probably.

Masahiro: Ooh! Sasuke-sama's in love with—

_**Bam!**_

Sasuke: Just shut up. Matte… love? Hmmm… it can't be the alien and creepy feeling I have… No. it can't be. She's a gay! A man dressed like a woman! Hn. Masahiro-san…

Masahiro: hai… Sasuke-sama.

Sasuke: Call the smartest and brightest scholar in Japan for an appointment in an hour.

Masahiro: hai. For the review, young master?

Sasuke: No. I need to ask what love is.

Masahiro: EH?

Mikoto: Oooooh… so my son hit puberty at last! Ahihihih… _**ting! **_(A light bulb lit on her head) I know now… Uchiha Mikoto going in action!

_Next Chapter: "Love for Dummies"

* * *

_

Ja minna-san! I hope you'll wait for the next chapter! I decided to put a short preview on what will happen next chapter so you will not have a hard time guessing what will happen next, ne?

Thanks for reading!

moO-chan


	8. love for dummies

**Love, Anon.

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Gomen ne, minna-san! It took me forever before updating! Since the Christmas and New Year vacation ended, we have so many things to do at school so I didn't stand a chance to face my oh-so-great PC! Don't worry! I gathered so many ideas these past few weeks! One of the events happened is our foundation week… then my birthday last January 28. aaaargh!! I got soo frustrated that day because someone confessed his love for me!!!! It didn't turn out the way I expected because… anno… I like someone and I hoped for a long time to experience it like those in anime but nyaaah—not with the one that I like so it turned out to be a—argh! Never mind!

Nee, I'm a year older now but my brain doesn't seem to recognize it so it still remained the way when I turned seven!!!!

For Jacqui who always work hard to feed me some cake… this one's for you as well as my readers and lovely reviewers! My birthday wish? Oh well, just keep on reading and reviewing… it makes me really happy!

(Well, for those who really ask… yeah, I think I'm a serious person! You know, most of my classmates don't dare to throw a joke on me coz they're afraid to die… hehehe—horrible, ne? I'm really a fun-loving person and it just so happened that I'm not talkative when with others that I'm not so close with… so don't worry about my personality okay? Believe me… I'm a serious one but the in the inside—I'm a totally stupid/retarded/abnormal/funny girl hehehe…)

Well, this chapter will be my valentine gift for all my fellow SasuSaku fanatics out there!!!! I hope you'll enjoy!!!!

Yosh! Time to start now!!!

_**Standard disclaimers applied…

* * *

**_

**Chapter 08: Love for dummies**

**

* * *

**

Yay!!!!! Hurray!!! Summative week is over and it just felt forever by just sitting at my chair for almost two hours answering that mathematics exam!

I hate math, ya' know…

Anyway, I wonder if Chick-kun is alright… he's been avoiding me since last week… argh! I suddenly felt guilty! I'm wondering if I did something wrong!

Oh! There he is! He's sitting on his chair, reading a manga... should I approach him?

…

I walked towards him and sat on a nearby chair.

CHING! (Super gleaming Haruno smile)

"Hello, Sasuke-teme!!!"

He just looked at me then recommenced reading.

(Super gleaming, shining, shimmering, splendid Haruno smile still plastered)

He just stared at me once more then looked away quickly. "Hn. The birds… are singing…" he kept rolling his eyes here and there. "…and the sun is up today, why not…" he seemed to have a hard time breathing… "…go for a… w-walk?"

HUH!!!! NANI?!!! (Sakura falling in a pool of goo) What happened?! He's dying! Omg!!!!

_I'm reading a book quietly on my chair. The exam is just a piece of cake—I didn't even sweat a bit. I heard a couple of footsteps aiming towards my place so I paid a glance and saw pink._

_I rolled my eyes and pretended that I didn't notice she's coming… she sat on a nearby chair that made my body stiff. Damn body!_

"_Hello, Sasuke-teme!!!" she greeted cheerfully. I looked at her and saw her bright smile._

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_I felt blood rushing on my cheeks so I covered my face with the book so she will not see. Who is she anyway?! I looked at the book I'm reading—searching for answers then I saw on page 11:_

_**What to do when in a do or die situation: **__If she's near and you can't think of an effective strategy to hide your blushing cheeks, then why not try to shove her away first?_

_EH? Shove her away? Wouldn't she be angry to me if I'll do that? (Sasuke: panic mode) I looked at her again. _

(Super gleaming, shining, shimmering, splendid Haruno smile still plastered)

_I sighed behind the book. What a nosy girl she is! Tch. I bit my lower lip and started scanning the page for another answer. _

_**Don't want to do it? **__Well, you can do it! You're doing this thing before, right?! Just tell her to go away and she's annoying!_

_Annoying? Hn. Easy. I'm used in telling her that she's annoying before. I started to open my lips to say: "Go away annoying girl!!!" but no sound came out._

_I stared at her. Oh my god! Will you make her stop smiling like that at me?! _

(Super gleaming, shining, shimmering, splendid Haruno smile still plastered)

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_I looked at the bottom part of the book and saw a phrase so since I have no other choice I read it. _

_Oh come on! Just go away from me Sakura-chan!!!_

"_Hn. The birds… are singing…" I rolled my eyes here and there._

_Eh?! What the hell am I talking about?!_

"…_and the sun is up today, why not…" I'm short of oxygen…_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

"…_go for a… w-walk?" _

_Damn book. What did I say? Oh God. This book is no help at all… _

I laughed upon hearing that seriously corny line from him. I never thought the famous Uchiha Sasuke will be reading a book like that!

"Sakura-san…" a voice was heard from behind. Hey! I knew that very masculine voice!

_I narrowed my eyes upon seeing who stood behind that pinky… "Neji…" I hissed quietly. So what is it that he wants now? We're in a middle of a conversation you know! (if you can call it a conversation)_

I spun around to face the Neji with a bright smile. "Hai?" I asked then I looked into his eyes. Sugoi… they're pearl white!

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

It's as if time stopped when he smiled. Then I felt blood rushing to my face!!!!

_**Swooosh!!!**_

Eh?

"Sakura-san, daijobou?" Neji pointed at my face then when I touched my nose…

"Whaaaaaaaaah!!!!" I shrieked, horrified. I said blood started rushing on my face!!! Not directly from my nose!!!!!

((Mysterious voice: Nosebleed.))

EH? Kami-sama?! (A/N: Kami-sama: God)

((Nosebleed.)) the voice repeated.

_I stood up quickly from my chair and pulled my handkerchief. "Saku—" I unintentionally touched her arm. _

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_I withdrew my hands off her. What's that feeling? It's… it's… _

"Here…" Neji then wiped the blood on my face with his handkerchief while his face is leaned close to mine.

(close-up view of Sakura's eyes) I can see his face this close…

(close-up view of her trembling lips) I… I…

(close-up view of Neji's lips close to hers) I… I can feel his soft breathing…

(zoomed view of Sasuke's widened eyes)

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

(closer view of his eyes) _What's this?! It feels like a vice-grip on my chest… he's almost kissing her that way!!!_

((Nosebleed.)) _I heard a mysterious creepy voice out of nowhere… who's that? ((Kisses and nosebleed)) it spoke again._

_My eyes hurt upon seeing them that close… my chest started heaving deep breathe of air… suddenly… suddenly…_

"Stop that!!!" I flinched upon hearing Sasuke raise his voice in front of us. Neji held back as Sasuke shove Neji's hands away. Neji's handkerchief fell on the floor. Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and let me sit on his chair. He then positioned my head—facing the ceiling while his left hand is pressing my nose.

"If someone's nose bled, this is the right thing to do, not to wipe it endlessly…" he said, as if he's very angry.

"Oh… really? I knew that already… I just wanted to wipe the blood on Sakura-_chan's _cute face." I flushed beet red when he said that. Kyaaah!!! I'm cute? I'm cute?! Honto?!!

"_If someone's nose bled, this is the right thing to do, not to wipe it endlessly…" (Translation on Sasuke's mind: you don't have to lean at her like that! That's so close!!!!)_

"_Oh… really? I knew that already… I just wanted to wipe the blood on Sakura-chan's cute face." It made me stop. Tch. You just wanted to wipe the blood on her CUTE face?!_

_I glared at Sakura and saw that the pink-head is blushing. Hn. So he's playing with her boldly with flowery words… I clenched my teeth and felt that all of the muscles in my body tensed._

EH?

Is it just me or is it really Sasuke's grip on my nose is tightening?

"This girl? Who would have thought that you became blind?! No one would dare to say that she's cute at the very least!" Sasuke said mockingly. What?! Damn that—argh! That hurts!!!! His grip on my nose is tightening!!!!!

"Why are you overreacting?" Neji asked the chicken with a smirk. Yah… come to think of it… why is he… argh!!! My nose!!!! My nose!!! I can't… breathe!!!! "Sa..chi…chik…" I can't talk! My nose!!! My nose!!!!

"_Hn. Who's overreacting?!" (translation: so what?!) argh! I can't understand!!!! Why does my mouth says things contrary on what my mind says?!!! _

((Mysterious voice: Denial.))

_Hn. Who's denying?!_

((DENIAL.))

"There's no point in fighting a hot-tempered guy like you…" Neji-kun then looked at me. "See you later, Sakura-_chan…" _

Puffs of smoke came out from my ears. –chan?! Did I hear it right?!!!!

_How dare he call her Sakura-chan?!_

((but you also called her that way…))

_((Oh come on! Just go away from me Sakura-chan!!!)) _

((remember?))

_Hn. It's just on my mind you know… she didn't hear it anyway… _

_I looked at her and saw her face blue. She's struggling while shoving my hand away from her nose. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!!!!" she shrieked angrily as she tried to breathe in as much air as she could. _

"Serves you well." He hissed while rolling his eyes. Tch. What a bastard. He doesn't know how to act his age!!!!

"_Serves you well." I hissed. (translation: that's for letting Neji lean that close to you!) I trashed the words coming from my mind! Why would I get angry with Neji just with that?_

_Both of us screeched in horror when Shino suddenly appeared under my table. Both hands were in front while his palms were facing us. He then started emitting a creepy black aura. _

"Eh?! Shino-san!" I shrieked. Where did he come from?! Then I saw an arrow blinking under Sasuke's table. Oh… under the table… (I wonder where did that arrow come from…)

"Sasuke…" Shino called the chicken. I looked at Sasuke then I saw him tensed. I can't blame him… Shino's creepy voice will send shivers down to your spine… it's creepy… eerie!

"_Sasuke…" Shino called me. I tensed up. I know that voice…_

_((Sasuke…))_

_I hurriedly moved backwards while Shino crawled on the floor like the one in The Grudge… "Sasuke-sssssan…" urgh! Creepy…_

"_H-hai…"_

_He raised his head then in a matter of seconds his crawling-effect fastens. His left hand reached the hem of my pants so I stopped. "N-Nani?" I asked… sweat starting to form on my forehead._

Shino-san stood up in front of Sasuke then faced his palms on chick-teme's face. I don't know if it's just my imagination but I think is saw it glow or something…

_Shino's palms are in front of my face then they faced my chest. _

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

"_Sasuke-san…" Shino moved closer then whispered something to me…_

Shino-san moved towards Sasuke then after whispering something, Sasuke just grabbed his book from his desk then ran away like a chicken being chased by a snake…

"Oy!!! Chick-kun!!!!!" I tried to run after him but Shino suddenly appeared in front of me then emitted another round of black aura and just stared at me blankly. "Sakura-san…"

I flashed a stupid grin… "H-hai?" he then leaned closer to me and—

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!**_

"I wonder why people tend to run away from me everytime I speak." Shino asked himself while making his palms face the camera and he started emitting black glow.

"_Huh…huh…" I sat on a bench in front of the basketball court while panting from a very fast sprint. Tch. That Shino guy really scared me. It can't be!!!!_

_I opened the book that mother gave me last week…_

_CHING… (Sasuke: flashback mode) _

"_Sasu-kun?" Uchiha Mikoto entered the large dining hall with a maid tailing at her back. She saw Sasuke eating alone. _

"_What is it, okaa-san?" Sasuke looked at his mother while the black-haired woman flashed a smile on him. "Nothing…" she then sat beside her son. _

"_How's school, Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke just continued eating. "Fine." He answered. "How's your friends? Gaara-kun?" _

"_He's doing fine—as usual, he's very busy doing compositions and poems." _

"_Neji-kun?"_

_Sasuke stopped upon hearing Neji's name. Mikoto just stared at Sasuke as he roll his eyes. "He's just fine… for now." (because I'll rip his spine if he will not stop his flirting game with—"_

"_Sakura-chan?" Sasuke gasped as Mikoto grinned. "Ooh! So my son already hit puberty!!!" she clasped her hands together. Sasuke looked away, blushing. "What are you saying?!"_

"_You like her, don't you?" his mother asked while he's being pinched on his side. "I don't like her. She's a man!!!!" _

"_Ooh?" Mikoto mocked him in disbelief. She then lent him a book. "What's this?" he asked. "That will be helpful for persons who are confused on their feelings. Who knows? Maybe what you're feeling is a different love from what I'm thinking right now…"_

_CHING!!!_

_I sighed. There's no way that I'll be in love with that rude girl. She doesn't even know how to put some make-up on her face nor wear some earrings or necklaces! I opened the book. "Take the quiz bro!" I read the content of the page._

**Determine what love you feel towards her!!!**

_Hn. Interesting… then I started reading the first question:_ **try to picture her in your mind… **_I rolled my eyes. corny. _

**I said try to picture her in your mind!!!! **

_Eh? As if the book is just talking to me. I smirked and closed my eyes. I then saw her green eyes, her roseate locks and her bright smile…_

Sasuke mind theater:

**5**

…

**4**

…

**3**

…

**2**

…

**1**

…

**Toot… toot…toot…**

A girl with pink locks is standing on the rooftop of a school building while watching the sunset that peaceful afternoon, springtime.

"What a beautiful sunset…" she said with a smile. A strong breeze blew her roseate locks as a pair of man's shoes stepped into the rooftop.

The person started to walk towards the pink-haired girl and hugged her from behind. He started to smell her hair which has the scent of strawberries.

The girl raised her head to look at the person and saw "Sasuke-kun…" the girl then turned to face him…his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura… I…"

"Sasuke—"

He smiled.

Wind continued to blow her hair as well as his long black bangs…

He tucked some strands behind her ear…

"Sakura…"

He smiled then leaned closer…

She smiled.

**But…**

_**Whaaaaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!!**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SMELLING ME FROM BEHIND LIKE A DOG!!!!!??"

He ended up flying in the sky. Destination: earth's stratosphere. Status: half dead with his nose bleeding.l

**Toot…toot…toot…**

Sasuke just massaged his temples with his right hand while his handsome face is in a grimace. _Tch. That girl… what am I thinking? She's like a man!_

**Is she beautiful in your own point of view?**

_Eh? I scratched my head and looked at the choices._ **A. yes! Certainly! B. a little… C. cuter than anyone else D. just forget about it.**

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

I think she's cuter than anyone but…

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

Tch.

"_Oh… really? I knew that already… I just wanted to wipe the blood on Sakura-chan's cute face." Hn. Why would I have the same opinion as him?! _

_I marked letter D as my answer. _

Hmp! That Shino guy… he offered me a disgusting bug!!!! Good thing I'm a fast runner… I walked down the hallway of our building and saw Neji-kun sleeping under a tree… near the basketball court. I smiled and walked towards him.

I sat beside him and just looked at him for quite a long time. Who would have thought that I will meet someone like him by entering this school?

My mother wanted me to marry a rich man someday so she made me enter this institution. I looked at the sky and thought of the same things I'm thinking everytime I'm going to sleep.

If I'm going to be married someday…

…

I wanted it to be with someone that…

…

"…"

Someone that I really love…

"Haruno-san?"

"Eh? Neji?" he sat from his lying position last time. "Anno…!" I panicked. Ahh!!!!! I ruined his peaceful slumber!!!! "Gomen ne!!!! Did I wake you up?!"

He just smiled at me. "Iie…" I smiled at him too. He's so gentle and kind…

(Lightning struck the background) not like one person that I know!!!!

_(Heard a rolling thunder) eh?! (He looked on both sides then to the sky.) Hn. Now I'm hearing things! Well, I'm currently answering the 19__th__ question of this quiz. _

**Are you jealous everytime she's with someone else? **

That made me gasp.

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

Me? Jealous?

((Mysterious voice of Shino: Ooh… A love quiz…eh?))

_My eyes widened again upon seeing this weirdo. He's doing that palm-glowing jutsu again then smiled sinisterly…_

_((You're emitting a pink glow!!!!)) _

_Geez… it made me shiver!!!!_

_((Remember what I told you a while ago…))_

_((a while ago…))_

_((While ago…))_

_((ago…))_

_((ago…))_

_((ago…))_

_With that, he disappeared by crawling towards the toilet. I sighed. What he told me a while ago? My eyes widened upon remembering what he told me…_

_((You're in love…))_

_Hn. That's absurd. If I'm feeling strange towards her, it's maybe because my mom is so fond of her that I think of as my—_

"_ahaha!!! Do you think so? Okay then!" I heard a familiar voice behind the big tree next on the bench I'm sitting in. _

_Sakura…_

"_Hai. I think I can teach you some techniques and I heard that the leader is a nice one…"_

_(Lightning struck Sasuke…) _

_Neji… _

_I saw them stood up. I just pretended that I heard nothing. "Ja! See you the other day at the central town!" _

_I froze. See her where?_

"_I'll look forward for it! See you then!" Sakura's cheerful voice echoed throughout my head._

_They're having a date?_

_I then felt that same gripping feeling on my chest. My eyes started to burn again and my body muscles started to tense up. I clenched my fist and looked at the book. _

**Are you jealous everytime she's with someone else? **

**Yes/No**

"_Yatta!!! I'll be meeting Neji-kun this weekend!!!" I heard her scream in happiness._

_Me? Jealous?_

_She's like a man._

_Jealous?_

_No way._

_She punches like King Kong and eats like a hippo._

_Am I jealous?_

_Yes way?_

_No way._

_Besides, she's a—_

_Yes?_

_Cute?_

_No?_

_Jealous?_

_I don't know._

_**Dismissal time…**_

"Sakura-chaaan!!!" it's the blonde fox boy calling out _his _girl's name sweetly. Sasuke just glared at Naruto as the blonde boy tickled Sakura's side as what he usually do but this time, for Sasuke, it has a dreadful meaning—death.

He's seeking for it.

He quickly stood up and passed in between the two friends that cut off their 'happy time' together.

"That's so mean Sasuke!" she said. The 'I'm-jealous-but-I-don't-want-to-admit-it' gut rolled his eyes and grabbed the broom from her. "Eh? You will clean?"

"Hn."

Who knows if that 'hn' means "I'll clean today just to see you longer" or "I want you to see that I'm a good guy."

Page 20 of "Love for Dummies" book paragraph 3. "Girls like guys who tend to be a 'gentleman'. They really like it when a guy says 'do you need help' or 'I can do it for you' matched by a bright manly smile and sparkling eyes." (Highly recommended if you will have roses in the background)

Who knows?

_Both._

"If you'll do it in the right place like when inside the classroom and she's having a hard time sweeping the floor, she'll end up praising you and squealing: "Oh (insert girl best friend of the girl here), look! (insert your name here) is sooo kind! He's such a gentleman! I think I'm falling for him!!!" yeah. Like that. Something like that.

Well, the article is quite convincing that it gave Sasuke the idea… and after 31.11 seconds…

"Wow! Now I know you're a good guy, Sasuke!" she said with a wide smile and tapped his back. She then held the rugs to wipe the board. Sasuke just stopped after 'The Tap' (the most relaxing tap in Uchiha history—more relaxing than a massage.) he smirked and started sweeping.

His ego level: at the peak of Mt. Everest. Yeah. Male egos are high than you can imagine but…

Sakura just watched how Sasuke swept the floor. "Oy, Chicken, that's not how you sweep the floor. God. You don't know a simple chore?! I thought you're a genius!" she then grabbed the sweep from him and pointed her finger to the door. "Out now. Just go home."

_**Swoooooosh!!!!**_

His ego collapsed from the top of Mt. Everest to 250 feet below sea level.

"What?!" he rolled his eyes. now he's starting to be pissed. _Hn. The book said she'll squeal because of my gentlemanliness but look!!!_

Actually, the book said. SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

Sakura closed her eyes with her brows twitching. "I know you just did it to do something horrible…" she started walking when she didn't notice the trash can in front of her. Sasuke saw it and was about to warn her when she already stepped into it and is about to stumble.

_Slowmo…_

"Saku—" (Sasuke calling her in slowmotion while Sakura is falling—also in slowmotion…)

Sasuke grabbed his book and opened it on page 22 and read paragraph 4. (It happened while everything is in freeze mode.) (Unbelievable? Well believe it. In anime, everything is possible.)

"When a girl pulled your high and mighty pride from the top of the mountain to the bottom of the sea, well, one thing to regain it is to do another manly deed. A deed only the mighty and honored race of MEN knows. It passed down from centuries from the first male homo erectus, to King Arthur, to Napoleon Bonaparte and now unto you…"

"Well, what to do to gain a fair maiden's heart? They'll do the talking like screaming "Oh prince!!! Help me! Help!!!!" then we boys do the 'grand saving scene…'

"_Grand saving scene, eh?"_

The frozen environment suddenly turned back to normal as Sasuke rushed to catch the falling Sakura. He caught her back as their faces were close to each other. (On Sasuke's calculation: approximately 5 centimeters away from nose to nose.)

Other cleaners that day just stared at the two of them. Sakura blushed upon realizing what had happened. "Sugoi! Sasuke's so great!!!!" one of their classmates commented.

Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke mind theater:

**5**

…

**4**

…

**3**

…

**2**

…

**1**

…

**Tot…toot….toot…**

"Sasuke…" Sakura is blushing beet red "Are you—alright, honey?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Sakura smiled and placed her right hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"If you're in danger, I'll be there to save you…" (Sasuke's smiled like Johnny Bravo… eeew… what a gleaming smile)

"Like the first male homo erectus?" Sakura asked.

"Aah."

"Like King Arthur?"

"Aah."

"Like Napoleon Bonaparte?"

"Aah."

Sakura then leaned her face towards Sasuke's and they're about to kiss…

_Back to the reality…_

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered his name while flushing crimson red. (Well, this one's for real minna-san) Sasuke smirked. So everything's happening as what he imagined it to be. "Are you okay—ha…ha…" well, it's just that he can't say the 'honey' thing.

"…honey?" he then sighed after whispering the word honey on her.

"Honey?"

"If you're in danger, I'll be there to save you…"

"Save me?" she raised an eyebrow. _Oh man, this is really weird… _Sakura thought. "Aah." He responded then Sakura saw a flash board behind Sasuke held by Shino.

It has the writing "Like the first male homo erectus?" on the first board. She then read it a little loud. "Like the first male ho-homo e-erectus?" _what's this?_

Sasuke smiled. _As planned. _"Aah."

Shino threw the first flash board and displayed the next one. "Like King Arthur?" her eyebrows twitching

"Aah."

"Like Napoleon Bonaparte?" _eh? What's with Napoleon Bonaparte? _Sakura's fist, clenching…

"Aah…" _Then next is the kiss…_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Whapaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!!!!!!**_

"LIKE NAPOLEON BONAPARTE YOURSELF!!!!!!!" she landed a strong, solid punch on Sasuke's face that made him fly on the other side of the room—nose bleeding.

**Toot…toot….toot…**

"Honey, honey… honey my ass, chicken!!" she exclaimed as she threw the trash can on Sasuke's head and grabbed her bag. She then left with that fire-like aura.

Shino then walked towards the lying Sasuke and lifted the trash can on his head. Naruto and the other male in the classroom laughed at him.

Naruto then graded Kiba and position him like Sakura a while ago.

"Are you—alright, honey?" Naruto asked Kiba, imitating Sasuke's voice. Kiba grabbed the broom and held it like Sakura.

"Honey?" he managed to say it in a high pitch. Rock Lee then appeared behind Naruto a.k.a. Sasuke then showed an imitated flash board.

"If you're in danger, I'll be there to save you…"

"Like the first male homo erectus?" Kiba asked with a fake blush on both cheeks

"Aah."

"Like King Arthur?" Kiba's watery eyes were on close up view of the camera.

"Aah."

"Like Napoleon Bonaparte?"

"Aah."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Everybody in the classroom burst out laughing. Sasuke's veins were popping out but because of embarrassment, he picked up his things and walked out of the room. He looked at the last question of the quiz: **did you dream of marrying her someday?**

_Hn. Who sane man will think of marrying a monster like her?! She's annoying and punches like a ferocious wild animal in the Amazon!!!!_

_He marked no as his answer and closed the book. _

"Arigato!" Sakura bowed as courtesy to the store owner as she left the small store. She wiped her sweat on her forehead with her old, faded handkerchief. "It's so hard to find a part-time job…" she then continued walking down the central town.

Sasuke is looking at the limousine's window when he spotted a pastel-colored haired. He ordered Masahiro to stop the car and hid himself behind a tree. "What is she doing here?"

"Maybe shopping, sire." Masahiro's voice was heard from behind. Sasuke held back a bit, surprised of his assistant's suddenly appearance. "You always show up like a mushroom all of the time!" he exclaimed.

The raven-haired boy looked at Sakura again. The pink-haired gal is entering several stores here and there. "Tch. She's shopping for her upcoming date with Neji…"

"Sasuke-sama, what do you think you're doing?" Masahiro asked. "Shut up. Can't you see? I'm stalking someone!" Sasuke answered, pissed. He didn't look at the old assistant.

"Is that so?" Masahiro-san spoke and when Sasuke looked at his assistant, he nearly shrieked upon seeing the old man in a tight-fitting ninja outfit, his lower part of the face is hidden with a mask that reminded Sasuke of someone…

"What's that?!"

"A disguise, sire…" he courtly answered while offering a set of identical outfit to him. "Hn. You're a kind of weird…" said Sasuke while trailing a glance at Sakura who stopped by a familiar store.—an ice cream parlor.

"Tch. Who cares if she's going to go out on a date with Neji?"

"Neji-kun?" a woman's voice was heard from behind and he almost shriek _again _when he saw his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, in the same outfit as Masahiro.

"Okaa-san?!"

"ohohoh… I think this is fun so I decided to dress up like a ninja like Masahiro-san!"

"Kaa-san, when did you get here?" he asked.

"Ooh… who knows?" she answered and laughed another set of ohoohoohoo… Masahiro laughed too… (yeah. Ohoohoohoo laugh too.)

"Madame, Sasuke-sama seems to be in love with that tulip-head." (He referred Sakura as tulip-head because of her short pink hair.)

"Ooh!!! My son really hit puberty!!!!" Mikoto exclaimed in a loud voice that made a commotion among the people in the central park because their weird ninja outfit.

"Arigato, I'll do my best tomorrow!" Sakura then left the door of the ice cream parlor and saw a commotion of people in front of the store.

"Yeah! We can do a lot of Kage bunshin clones!!!" Mikoto exclaimed in front of the crowd while exhibiting some karate. Masahiro is carrying a portable cassette player on his shoulder while the song "Everybody's Kung-fu fighting" plays.

"Hyaaaaaaaah!!!!" Mikoto chopped a piece of wood. The people cheered. Sasuke sweat dropped.

She walked towards the crowd "Eh? What's that?" Sasuke saw the approaching Sakura and hurriedly grabbed his mother and Masahiro and threw them inside the limo and hurriedly ordered the driver to run the car.

"Okaa-san!" he looked at his mother. Mikoto smiled sheepishly "Hai…hai… I'll never do that again…" Sasuke just stared out of the window. "Nee, Sasuke-kun… do you like Sakura-chan?" Mikoto suddenly asked out of the blue. The onyx-eyed boy blushed deep red but he covered his face by placing his hand near his mouth.

"…"

Mikoto opened the book and started counting Sasuke's score on the quiz.

"Hmmm… your score is 25." She said with a smile.

"…"

After 30 minutes of silence… "We're here, Madame, Sasuke-sama…" Masahiro opened the door of the limo and let Mikoto go down first. When Sasuke is about to go down, the book fell on the floor. He looked down at it while half of his body is bended and already outside of the car when he read the content of the opened page.

**Equivalent score: **

**0-5: fatherly love (Otoo-san?!)**

**6-10: you're a good friend (best friends forever!!!!)**

**11-15: just a simple intimidation (inti—what?!)**

**16-20: Oh man! You do like her!!! (you like her more than your X-box)**

Sasuke rolled his eyes. What a non-sense quiz. Just to remember what happened while he's answering the quiz…

"Sasuke-sama…" Masahiro called his master. "Hai…" He answered passively and when he's about to get the book from the flooring…

**21-25: --------- **

His score.

_My score._

What could be the equivalent?

_Who knows?_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

**21-25: Brotherly love (Onii-chan?!!!)**

_**Booooog!**_

His head hit the car's ceiling because he tried to stand up straight due to shock. "NANI?!!!!" he shrieked. Yeah. He shrieks.

Worst of all—

"Sasuke onii-chan!!!!" (He imagined a chibi Sakura chasing after him.)

So that's it.

So he's the oh-so-great brother… after all.

* * *

**Notes: **Nyahahaha!!! So what do you think upon discovering the result? Sasuke onii-chan, eh? Hehehe!!! I know I'm bad but things will just start to heat up!!!! Again, I apologize for updating sooo late! I'm just really busy (and frustrated about the upcoming prom night! Whaaaaaa!!!! I don't know what to do!!!!)

Hope you liked it!

* * *

Well, here's the preview for the next chapter of Love, Anon.

Mikoto: EH?! Bro-brotherly love?!

Sasuke: …

Mikoto: ahahahahah!!!!

Sasuke: Hn. At least I have nothing to worry about. I love her as my sister… and not as a… a… you know… a real lover…

Sakura: Oy! Chicke—

Sasuke: (Glare)

Sakura: EH? Doshite?

Sasuke: (Blushing) Starting from now, I'm your big brother!

Neji: Onii-chan…EH?

Sakura: EH? Onii-chan?!

Now that Sasuke knew that the love he feels for Sakura is a 'brotherly' and a 'wholesome' one, he is relieved by the fact that he is not seeing her as a real girl. But despite of the fact that it is a brotherly love, Sasuke seemed to be overprotecting his new 'sister' from guys who are after her especially Neji.

Sasuke: Don't you dare to touch her!

Sakura: Eh? What's with that attitude, Sasuke?!

Neji: Ooh… so the big brother seemed to be possessive and overprotective…

Sasuke: so what? I care for her as my real sister…

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: okaa-san…

Mikoto: hai?

Sasuke: I need you to do me a favor.

Mikoto: hai? What is it my dear son?

Sasuke: Neji seemed to be really interested on my sister.

Mikoto: (laughs sheepishly) ehehe… you seemed to be carried away by the result that you love her as your sis—

Sasuke: I'm his big brother… I need to protect her.

Mikoto: eh?

Sasuke: let her stay in our manor as my sister.

Mikoto: EEEEEEH?!

Masahiro: EEEEHH??

Sasuke: (looks out at the window) with that, I can watch her day and night and make sure that no one will have her.

Sakura: BAKA!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Next Chapter: Sasuke-nii is here!!! (When brotherly love surpasses all!)_


	9. sasuke nii is here!

**Love, Anon. **

**Author's notes: **yoh! I'm back my dear brothers and sisters!!!! Well, I think my gap on updating this story affected the number of reviewers, eh? Well, it's really my fault… so sorry for that…

* * *

_Nhix: _waaaaaaaaaaii!!!! What a touching review!!!! A bunch of thanks to you!!! (I never thought someone would really inflate my ego like you did!) well, I hope you will keep on reading and reviewing my stories (though I used to confuse you with my typographical and grammatical errors… hehehehe) for Hamlet and Juliet… well, I already updated chapter 24 so you can check it out… (I updated it because I really love you! Hope to see your review there even once in a while…) 

_Merridaine: _waaah! What part made you confused? Sorry if I messed up… and go back to original style? What do you mean by that? T.T

_Joey's-mine: _Sasuke didn't really mean to do the right first aid for someone whose nose is bleeding… he did it on purpose because he was jealous and he's pissed that Sakura is being dragged by Neji's flirty words… hope this helped you understand.

_iiMNOTOKAY: _Wow! Thanks for a very encouraging review! (and I'm really glad that you liked the impersonation part…I'm always doing that!) well, expect things to heat up starting from this chapter… (I always try to HEAT things every chapter…)

_rawrDattebayo: _Ahahah! That made me laugh! Yeah me too! I think my ideas will be expressed effectively if it will be shown on tv! Nice suggestion but I think that anime will degrade Sasuke's high-and-mighty image… (coz I'll make him do unimaginable things!) Thanks a lot!

_Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish: _Wow! Long time no review, eh? I missed reading your review! Thanks! And well, oo naman kapatid! Pinoy ako! Salamat sa review, ha! )

_Kyo1259: _hehe! I find it really interesting to have a male reviewer and take note: you're defending the great male race where Sasuke belongs! Ooh! Nice! I like it! Well, I apologize if I offended you with that statement but you can't blame a girl like me—anyway, I'm a GIRL anyway and I don't understand boys well! (Another thing: thanks for leaving a review in every chapter… that made me happier!)

For others who reviewed, thanks a lot! (Arigato gozaimasu!!!!!)

_**YOSH!!!!!!!!!**_ Let's keep going!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 09: Sasuke-nii is here!!!**

**(When brotherly love surpasses all)**

Such a pain!!! Grrrrrr!!!! That Sasuke-chicken is ignoring me these past few weeks!!!! Tch. Who cares anyway?

Hmm… maybe… maybe he got angry because I beat him last time? (but I'm always doing that so why sudden change?)

Neji and I met at the central park two weeks ago but I felt kinda strange as if someone's watching us…

_Two weeks ago…_

"_Ohayo! Neji-kun!!!" ((A girl with pink hair in cute white blouse with shrilly skirt running towards Neji)) _ahahah!!!! Well, that's me! So, how do I look? Well, Neji-kun said that:

"_You look really cute in your outfit today, Haruno-san" ((Neji smiled)) _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—!!! He said that I'm cute!!! I'm cute!! Believe that?

Hmmm… I wonder if he really meant "Oh, Sakura-chan! You're so cute that I fell in love with you already!!!!" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—!!!!! I guess he's just shy!!!! Ahahaha!!! (minna-san, this is what we call delirium phase 1: the subject imagines things completely opposite to reality)

Ah! If you just saw how gorgeous/macho/handsome/stunning/striking/jaw-dropping Neji-kun is that day!!! He's wearing a very, very, very cool polo and nice loose pants!!! (Take note, the polo is unbuttoned revealing his chest!!!!) aaaaaaah!!!!

You know, I stared at his chest for quite a time… Hey! I just glanced at it! I didn't stare at it!!!! (but you know, I think I glanced at it for 33.24 seconds… can you call that a glance?!)

"_Anno…Haruno-san?" he said in a calm voice and when I lifted my gaze onto his angelic face… he seemed to have a hard time smiling… and when my senses came back to me…_

"_Whaaaaaaa—!!" (an arrow appeared pointing at Neji's chest) "I-It's not what you t-think!! I'm not looking at your chest dreamingly!!!!" _

He then laughed and said_ "ahah…you sure are really funny, Haruno-san…" _

_**Boog!!!**_

A big stone fell from the sky and hit me.

He said I'm funny…

Funny…

Like a clown? (Imagines myself as a clown with red pierrot nose and thick white foundation) it almost made me cry but what inflated my "Rabu-rabu puraido" (love-love pride) is this!!!!!

I heard something from people who sees us like "Oh my, look at them! What a cute couple!" and "Look at them! They look good together!!!!" aaaaaaaahhhh!!! (delirium phase 2: the subject hears weird creepy things…)

Kyaaa—! Isn't that great?! You know, I did not sleep the night before that! It seems that we're going out for our first date!!! But of course, my Neji-kun is such a gentleman and a WHOLESOME person so I don't think that it's a date… (Deep inside, I'm assuming it! Oh come on! Just for once!)

He first asked if I'm hungry and well, I think it's equivalent to "are you having fun?" so I said yes and we went into a first-class restaurant. Whoah! As expected from a Hyuuga! He is rich anyway!

But you know, something's wrong that moment… first when we're eating, a suspicious waiter served our meal… (Though it's a first-class restaurant, we preferred to eat first-class ramen… that's my favorite food, anyway…)

"_Sir, ma'am, here's your order…" a guy in formal waiter uniform walked near them with a tray of two meals and served the bowl of Japanese ramen to Sakura first then when he's going to serve Neji's order, the bowl of ramen slipped on the waiter's hand and poured the hot dish on Neji…_

"_ah!" Neji hissed in pain "Waah! Neji-kun!!!!" Sakura rushed to Neji and wiped the poured soup on the poor boy's clothes. She then glared at the waiter. "You!!!!" she hissed angrily._

"_Me?" the waiter stepped back, afraid. Sakura just stared at the guy… "Hmmm… I think I saw you before… that duck-butt hair… I think its familiar…" (actually it's Sasuke) _

"_Ah… eh..eto… you-you're mistaken ma'am!!! Anno… sorry sir!! Sorry!!" he bowed rapidly, several times. "It's okay…" Neji waved his right hand with a smile. Veins started to pop on Sasuke's head while his head is bowed. 'Tch! Such a fake! I know you're very angry and wanted to punch me right now!!! Just punch me and show her how rude you are!' Sasuke thought._

_Sakura kept on wiping Neji's clothes with her face close to the brown-haired bishounen—that well, made Sasuke really, really pissed (to the tenth power)_

_His eyes flashed and smiled sinisterly… 'Take the Uchiha revenge!!!!' he thought. He pulled out something from his pocket and poured on Sakura's bowl while the two are not looking. He bowed and walked slowly towards the kitchen._

"_Let's start eating now, Neji-kun…" Sakura said with a sweet smile as she sat on her chair and lifted her spoon. She sipped the soup of her ramen with complete elegance; "Elegance to match Neji-kun's manners and gentle side…heheheheh" she thought the night before the 'date'._

_She then froze; but of course, that 'elegant' smile is still plastered on her face._

"_Haruno-san?" _

_She did not move… her eyes suddenly rolled then looked at Neji. Beads of sweat started forming on her forehead. _

"_Is it good? Did you like it?" He asked. _

_Silence._

_Undying silence._

"…"

"_Hn." Sasuke smirked while walking towards the kitchen counter._

"_Haruno-sa—"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! HOT!!!! HOT!!!!" she started screaming. _

…_and started breathing fire…_

…_and started to roam around like a mad man._

…_and Neji's going after her with a glass of water._

_(If you just saw how happy Sasuke is that time… tsk! Tsk! Naughty Sasuke!)_

_Sasuke then put down his tray on the counter then put the mysterious bottle on the counter top. The bottle's label: "super chili sauce"_

AAAAAh!!! I'm such a klutz! Baka! Baka!!!! I wonder if Neji-kun ordered that super chili ramen that the waiter interchanged them!!

I hit my head on my table that made a loud thud and when I lift my head, everyone's staring suspiciously at me…

Who cares anyway?

I'm not in the mood to think what other people will think of me now… the thing is that, I wasted a very important time of my life!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaah!! Neji-kun… Neji-kun… Neji-kun…

I saw the notebook on my bag and pulled it. I started hitting my head several times and wailed like a spoiled child longing for a candy.

"Haruno-san?"

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

EH?

I slowly lifted my gaze.

_**Chiiinnggg… **_(Fairytale-like sound effects…)

"Ne-Neji-kun?!"

"Are you okay now, Haruno-san?" He asked me with a smile. Oh god, if you will only see him smiling like that at me with shoujo manga bubbles around and sparkling background!!!!

"H-Hai… arigato." I responded with a smile that will suit his smile! (Shoujo manga bubbles and sparkling background: check!!!!)

"Well, about the _thing _that we should have discussed last weekend…" he then sat beside me. While looking at him, I then saw Sasuke sitting on a chair near the door and seems to be doing nothing.

C-H-A-N-C-E!!!!!!

(Chance what? Well… chance to do something evil… make Uchiha Sasuke jealous!!! He's my first crush that ignored me anyway, well, this is my chance to tell him that he's not the only handsome boy in the world!!!)

And if you're wondering about the 'thing' that Neji is talking about, it's about the martial arts club.

HYAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hell yeah. He said that I'm strong and I do have the potential!!!!

C-H-A-N-C-E!!!!!

It's my chance to be with him on the same club!!! We'll be punching, hitting each other with the force of love! Ah! How sweet!!! (What's sweet in hitting and punching?)

"Haruno-san…" Neji cut off my day dream about punching with love, whatsoever. "Hai?" I responded. "About the martial arts club, we will have a practice this afternoon after dismissal… are you going?"

Hell yeah! I wanna see you in a karate uniform!!!!

"Y-Yeah. Of course."

"Great. I'll wait for you at the cafeteria after dismissal…" he then stood up. "See you later!" he waved with a sweet smile and went outside our classroom.

"_See you later!"_

Is there any word in the dictionary better than see you later?

AAAAAAH!!

I stood up from my chair and started punching the air with a wide smile plastered on my face… I punched here and there… left to right and then…

_**Poink…**_

I think I hit something…

When I looked on my back…

THE CHICKEN

I saw the chicken with my fist buried on his face.

…

"…"

"Anno… Sa-Sasuke…"

"…"

I removed my fist on his face then I saw a red mark on the spot I hit. "Hn. What are you doing?" Tsk! He's acting so cool after he got hurt by my punch.

"I'm practicing…"

"For what?" he asked. Why is he asking me so many questions? I already apologized!!! He's acting like a…

"You don't need to know the answer."

"I do."

"EH?"

"I'm like your big brother anyway…" he then turned around, pocketed his fist… "Hn." He then walked away.

EH…

"…"

Maybe I failed to clean my ears this morning with cotton buds…

What did he say?

"_I'm like your big brother anyway…"_

Brother?

A chibi Sakura poofed from nowhere and wailed "Aaaah!!! SASUKE-NII!!!"

EH?!

He's my big brother?

I puffed my cheeks with air. Of course! I'm disappointed to know that!!!! So that's the reason why he's ignoring me all this time!

Tsk! That guy… he looks at me as if I'm his little sister!

Hmp!

I went at the cafeteria and ate as much meal I could because of disappointment.

_**Dismissal time**_

I was packing up my things—excited to meet up with Neji-kun but not as excited as before… I'm still thinking about what that chicken told me a while ago…

"_I'm like your big brother anyway…"_

"Sou desu ka…" (Is that so) I whispered while putting the last book on my bag.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" I slapped my forehead hard. "Why I'm being so lonely about that?!!!! So what if I'm just the little sister?!!!!!" I screamed. Anyway, there's nobody in the classroom except me…

And…

"Don't scream inside the classroom."

I spun around to see who's there.

I froze.

THE CHICKEN.

He's standing at the door, his back leaning on the edge—arms crossed. He then raised his eyebrow. "Why are you shouting alone?" he asked.

Hmp. I'm not in the mood to talk with him. Somehow, I felt bad about the thing he said last time… I wonder why but maybe—just maybe, it's not what I expected.

"Hmp… none of your business…" I then started walking towards the door and when I'm near him, he grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" he asked coldly. I just looked at him. He's being cold to me this past few days and I wonder why. I don't understand him.

I think that made me really pissed. To add more, the sister-thing he said really pushed my limits.

I break free from his grasp and rolled my eyes. "I'm going to meet up with Neji and go to martial arts club…" I walked away.

Why care to tell him? He's not interested in me anyway…

All I have to do now is to focus my attention to Neji-kun… at least he's the one who really cares for me…

I then saw Neji-kun sitting on a chair at the cafeteria with his things above the table. He waved at me and I smiled at him. "Shall we go?" he asked. I just nodded.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. "Yeah… thanks." Yeah… right. I'm still okay.

"…" we're walking towards the dojo…

"…" we're still walking.

"…" I looked at him.

"…" he's not looking at me. Such a nice man…

"…" I still remember what that chicken told me… _"I'm like your big brother anyway…" _

"AAARGH!!!!" I slapped my forehead hard.

"Haruno-san?" he gasped like he's really shocked on my manner.

"Ah! Gomen ne, Neji-kun… I'm just doing this to relieve my nervousness… heheh"

We then arrived in front of the dojo. That's the time I forgot my uneasiness about Sasuke because, wow… the dojo is strikingly big…

"Whoah…sugoi! I never thought our school has a dojo like this!" we then entered the dojo and Neji-kun waited for me inside while I'm changing to our uniform.

When I entered the big hall, I then saw a bunch of well, am I exaggerating it to say that all of the members of this club are handsome?!

Hell yeah! Believe me!!!!

No wonder Neji-kun is a member of this club… ah! Maybe he's the president or the leader of this org!

All of then bowed upon seeing me. I don't know what to do so I also bowed. When I lifted my gaze, I saw their happy faces—eh? I think they're glad to see me…

"Kawaii…" I heard one of them whispered. I blushed light pink.

"Yeah… she's the first flower in our club!" I blushed red.

"Remember that I'm the one who brought her here…" Neji-kun said. Smoke puffed out from my ears and I think I'm going to collapse when someone walked forward from behind of the line…

Eh?

I can see fire…

Yeah… aura of fire…

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!" A boy with weird black super-shiny hair and weird thick black eyebrows started to fly (literally) towards me… I stepped back when he stopped flying…

"Eh… anno…"

"He's our club master, he's the strongest here…" Neji said to me. My eyes widened while looking at this weird fuzzy-brows…

His face then turned serious… "I'm Rock Lee…" He raised his thumb up and then his smile twinkled.

_**Ching!**_

I'm going to die here…

I said ALL of the members here are handsome but…

_**Ching!**_

This one is the exemption of all exemptions!

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll protect you with my life!!!!" after saying that, he leaned closer towards me

and projected his lips towards me… I'm bending backwards as he bends forward…

"aaaahh!!!" the other club members screamed as they rushed towards Lee and hold him back…

"Taichou!!! Have a hold of yourself!!!!" One hissed as he held Lee's arms, other three boys stilled Lee's face as another one put a cloth around fuzzy-brow's mouth. Neji walked towards me and let me sit on the side and we both watched the 25 members tie their captain on a chair.

Then the other 25 members bowed at me. "Gomenasai…!"

Rock lee sighed silently and said "waaawaaawawai!" (He means gomenasai…)

I laughed sheepishly, "hehe… it's okay…" at least this group is not weird and freaky…

_**Boog!**_

We heard something from outside so some boys went outside to check it out. "What's that noise?" Neji asked. "Nothing… just a stray cat that fell…"

"I'm Takumi… nice to meet you!" a guy offered his hand to me… I'm about to take it when Neji chopped his arm… "EH?" I looked at Neji… "You can touch her if you will beat me on a fight…" he smiled at me and went to the center arena with Takumi.

Rock Lee, while still tied on a chair signaled the start of the exhibition match.

"Hyaaaaaah!" Takumi charged and Neji dodged the attack. Both of them are good but in less than 5 minutes, the fight ended, Neji won…

Well, no wonder he won… he's a black belter anyway! Yay! Neji-kun! He's sooo great!!! "Ahhh! Hyuuga-san is so good!" Takumi said while scratching his head and going on his place.

"Sakura-san… come here, please…" Neji looked at me. I stood up and went in front of Neji. "As a tradition of this club, every new applicant must show us his/her true strength in able to be an official member of this dojo…"

"Eh? But I don't know anything about Karate or—"

"Fight by your own style."

"EH?"

"That's the motto of our club."

"Okay…" I then put my hands and feet on fighting stance. "Just fight me with all you can…" Neji smirked.

"Hyaaaaaaah!!" I charged at him. I aimed a punch on his abdomen but he blocked it with his right arm. He smiled then slid his right leg and aimed at my feet. I saw through his actions and jumped quickly that avoided the attack.

"Whoah… Sugoi…" the boys who are watching exclaimed. "She's good too, huh!" Takumi exclaimed while I heard another boy "Yatta!! I'll marry you Sakura-chan!!!!" Eh… that made me sweat drop.

I was shocked when Neji grabbed my arm. "Don't lose your focus!" he said while pinning me on the floor. Our faces were really close that I can feel his breathing.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

"N-Neji…"

"Oi!!!! Don't you dare touch her like that!!!!" a voice was heard from nowhere…

All of the boys, Rock Lee, even Neji-kun and me looked where the voice came from…

Black eyes…

Black chicken-butt hair…

White Karate uniform?

EH?

THE CHICKEN

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. That's lowly for you to intervene an exhibition match Uchiha…" Neji said without standing up. We're still on our current position.

"I said leave her… you're disgracing her with your current stance…" Sasuke said while pocketing his fists on his uniform.

Neji-kun stood up and helped me sit on the side in line with the other members. He then positioned himself at the arena and Sasuke went inside, stood in front of Neji. "So, I can see that you want to join our club too?" Neji said with a smirk.

"Hn. It's my duty not to let you violate her..." Sasuke said while looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Hmp!" if only you could see how proud he is while saying that!!!

"_I'm like your big brother anyway…" _

Brother… brother… what a nice way to tell me that he doesn't even look at me as a girl but a little sister!!!!

I looked at Neji—fire burning in my eyes… Go Neji-kun!!!!! Kick that chicken's ass!!!!!

"Fight by your own style, Uchiha..." Neji said with a cool smile. "Don't forget that my clan's one of the chrysanthemum empire triumvirate too…"

Neji charged as my chicken onii-chan (che) blocked it with his left arm "I know that very well… so I hope you'll give me a good fight."

The fight went on for about five minutes of charging, blocking, punching, and blocking again, kicking, then block, and block and block…

All of us gulped as the two handsome boys stood into their own stances when somebody entered the room. All I saw at first is a big shadow when all of the boys in line with me bowed their heads near the tatami mat we're sitting on.

I looked at the person from foot to the face…

Black eyes…

Black ultra-glossy hair

Fitting green spandex uniform…

Exaggerated body build…

The person smiled and raised his thumb up…

EH? I froze.

His teeth glistened then a shining twinkle followed.

My nose seemed to bleed.

I remember that pose… that ultra/super/astonishing/unbelievably shiny hair….

I looked on my side…

I saw Rock Lee's eyes water…

"Yoh there!!!!" the weird man greeted.

"Sensei!!!" everybody greeted. "Konnichiwa, sensei…" Neji bowed his head.

EH?

So this is their sensei? I looked at Rock Lee again… hmmm… so this is Rock Lee's father?! "I know what you're thinking…" the boy on my side whispered while bowed. "...but they're not even related to each other…"

Really?! I looked from their sensei to Rock Lee then from Rock Lee to their sensei…

"Ahaha! You must be astounded by my handsome-ness young lady!!!!"

_**Swooooooooosh!!!!!**_

A strong wind blew all of us…

EEEK… I don't want to talk with this guy… who's handsome? And hello? Handsomeness?! Where?!

"I look like Bruce Lee, aren't I?" he then laughed. Eeew… we all sweat dropped. He cut his insane laugh then stared at the two in the middle seriously…

"Are you conducting a welcome ceremony?" he asked Neji-kun. "No, this guy is just a starter…" he then looked at me. "but that girl is already a part of our team." I bowed my head hurriedly.

"Well, just continue that tomorrow and I will have the fight of my life today!!!" their Gai-sensei strikes a well, striking pose with a burning background…

Neji courtly bowed then faced Sasuke. "Tomorrow, we'll test your basic skills…" he then smirked while walking towards me "…if you have in Karate, Sasuke…" I saw Sasuke hiss behind.

"Okay guys!!!" Gai-sensei clasped his hands then raised his right fist in the air. "It's rumble time!!!!!" The other boy's eyes widened in joy. I looked around and saw them arranged their belts, others warming up.

"What's our motto?!!!" Gai asked in a loud voice.

"FIGHT BY YOUR OWN STYLE!!!!!" everybody exclaimed as they charged towards the center where Gai-sensei is standing (and well, Sasuke is there too you know…) a boy dragged me to the 'rumble center' and they fight at whoever they see… well, you can see an unidentified smoke that mysteriously appeared on the center ring.

I started punching and kicking here and there without knowing who will be my target…

I sweat drop.

So this is what they meant by "fight by your own style…eh?"

I then had a glance from the outside of the smoke and saw Neji-kun sitting calmly. I was relieved to know that he's not into this rumble.

Someone hit me on my leg, then another on my left arm… well that hurts but I can withstand it! I have the potential according to Neji-kun!

When the fight is over, we took our last bow and we're now dismissed. Neji walked towards me "I'll ride you ho—"

"She's going home with me." Tch! That voice!!! I knew that voice… I turned to look and I was right to say that that is the voice of the beloved chicken-nii…

"Sakura-san… tomorrow, you have to cut a block of plywood into two by using your hands… I know you can do that..." he then glared at Sasuke then walked away…

I wanted to call his name when Sasuke went in front of me, blocking my view of Neji-kun's back. I glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I'll give you a ride home."

"Hmp. I'm not in the mood to have a ride, I'll walk home today…" I started walking when a muscle on my leg that was hit a while ago ached. I tried not to show the pain on my face but man! He can read me like a book!!!!

He positioned himself, his back facing me. "What?" I asked. "A piggy back ride home." He said monotonously. I rolled my eyes and looked away… "There's no way that I woul—"

I gasped when he quickly carried me on his back.

* * *

I was about to object when I noticed his calm face. Orange-red sun rays painted the sky that afternoon that made everything seem to be at peace. "Just rest there and keep quiet." That's what he said. 

I rested my head on his shoulder. Remember the time that I told you that I really like him? Well, I guess I still like him despite of his rude attitude.

I tried to convince myself that since he's just ignoring me all this time, I must hate him so I could move on. Though I really like Neji-kun…

…

"…"

"Sasuke-chicken…"

"Hn?"

"You said that you're like my big bro…"

"Aah."

"Please take care of me from now on…"

"Aah."

He then smiled.

I smiled.

Though I really like Neji—

…

…

"…"

I can say that I like him more.

And I guess, if he's not seeing me as a girl for now—a little sister-thing will do.

"I will become a member of the martial arts club…" he whispered. "Why?" I asked. He just sighed. "well, if that will happen, we can practice together…"

"Hn."

I wonder what that "Hn" is all about.

Hmmm… let's just say that he meant "Okay" with that…

When I could see our house, I asked him to get me down. I don't want my mother to see him… I'm sure she'll pretend to have a heart attack just to let him stay at our house overnight…

I heaved a deep sigh and smiled at him. "Arigato…" He just rolled his eyes and pocketed his hands. "Just try eating regular food so you could gain weight…"

"Malnourished girl."

_**Poop!**_

A vein on my temple popped. "What?!" I hissed angrily as I positioned my right fist. "Hn. Malnourished." He repeated as he poked out his tongue at me. I ran after him and he ran away…

At least being a little sister doesn't take much effort to be close to him…

But I hope he'll see me as a girl someday…

For a boy that doesn't mind the word 'love life' which I frustratingly worked on… being a friend really matters.

* * *

I started typing another story that night, if you're asking about my first fic, well, I deleted that already!!!! That story is all about a frustrated girl who wishes to be noticed by the guy he likes… well, that doesn't suits me now… I'll look as if I'm really frustrated if I'll continue that story. 

The story title is "Falling Away"

It is a story about a girl who loves an emotionless boy. She calls him a rock—literally, a rock. They're good friends since middle school and holds a secret liking for the boy since then. Sometimes, the boy shows hints that he likes her back but most of the time, the girls efforts and simple sweet gestures were unrequited and unappreciated.

It made the girl think of giving up…anyway, they are about to graduate in high school and take separate paths when they'll reach college but something in her is saying that she should spend the remaining days making the boy feel how she really loves him.

"How is that possible?" the girl asked herself before the first chapter ended. I smiled upon finishing the first chapter of my new story and posted it immediately on the net.

Come to think of it, it's already the first week of February and time flew really fast without us noticing. Soon, the entrance exam result from Tokyo University will be released and we will know if we passed or not. I hope that in college, I could still be with him…

I started surfing the net and downloading music for my iPod for how many hours… I think two or three hours when I went back on the site and checked my status. I saw that my story already have four reviews… and more that 60 hits.

It made me excited so I immediately opened the review page and saw new pen names commenting on my chapter…

Then my eyes set focus on one particular review…

"_It's possible to make him feel that you love him if you can break the stone that surrounds his heart. I know that your guy really likes you—it's just that he's having doubts and uncertainties sometimes… I want to know what will happen next! Update soon."_

I smiled.

At the bottom part of the review…

_Love, Anon._

I wonder if it's the same Anon-thing that reviewed my story last time…

* * *

On his room, a guy is sitting on a couch with his laptop on his desk. The guy is sipping a hot chocolate drink and arranged his hair with his digits. 

The room is dark and no lights are turned on.

He smiled as he stared at the screen of his laptop.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. "Sasuke… why are you brooding at your room?" Uchiha Mikoto is standing on the door. "Come on now, let's eat our dinner…"

Sasuke stood up and went next to his mother. His laptop was left open.

"Your review has been sent and will be posted on the site after an hour."

* * *

On the big dojo at Sakura's school, all of the lights were turned off and all of the doors were shut closed with locks for security… all were checked by the club members. 

They seemed to check all of the things needed to be checked before leaving…

But it's not what it really seems…

"Wawawawa?" (translation: what about me?)

THEY FORGOT THEIR HANDSOME TAICHOU TIED ON A CHAIR.

Rock lee's eyes watered as he bowed his head as if playing dead.

'_Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!' _

**Notes: **well, that's for the 9th chapter of Love, Anon… I know you have your own conclusions about that review-thing and for why Sasuke suddenly turned cold? Noticed that I did not put Sasuke's thoughts in this chapter? Well, that will on the next… I'm so sorry if the updates were really late but well, our graduation is on March 18 so just a little time left before I say goodbye to the one I like… (::sobs::) whaaaaaaaa!!!! So I'm spending my spare time thinking of 'our' ending and Love, Anon's ending as well… but don't worry, after graduation, I'll have all of the vacation period dedicated only for typing fiction stories!

And well, stay tune for Hamlet and Juliet's update next week, okay?

* * *

_**Next Chapter on Love, Anon!!**_

Sasuke: I don't have that much talent when it comes to Karate and its basics… how can I be a member if I cannot cut a single piece of wood?

Mikoto: don't push yourself hard if you can't do it…

Sasuke: but to think of it, this block of wood is only an inch thick… and it only takes me an inch to stop me from protecting her…

Sakura: JS prom is near! I almost forgot!!!! Who will be my date then? (Stares at Neji) anno… Ne-Neji-k-kun…

Tenten: Neji! Can you be my date this coming JS Prom?!

Neji: Sure…

Rock Lee: SAKURA MY LOOOOOOVE!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Members of the martial arts club: SAKURA-SAAAAAAAAN!!!!!

Sakura: Now I know that Neji likes someone else… I wish I didn't attend this prom night! Everybody has their dates and they are enjoying this night while I'm sitting here on a chair, freezing to death...

Tsunade: Neji… your father is at your manor, they're asking you to come home now…

Sakura: eh? But wait!!!! We haven't danced yet!!! Neji-kun!!!

Naruto: Why are you crying Sakura-chan? Let's just enjoy this night!

Sakura: It's 12 o'clock… just like Cinderella, 12 o'clock must be my most hated hour of the night… but what happened to me is the opposite… my prince left instead of me… he left without having even a single dance with me. My prince left me.

Tsunade: Is that really the reason why you are crying?

Sakura: What are you talking about?

Tsunade: It's not Neji that you wanted to dance the most—

Sakura: With that, I looked where Tsunade-sensei is looking at… I saw Sasuke, dancing with other girl.

Tsunade: It's the first and last time for you as a high school student to have the night of your life...

Sakura: What's with him? he didn't even asked me a dance...

Emcee: Thank you for attending this prom night! goodbye, minna-san!

Sakura: (::cries::)

_Next chapter on Love, Anon., __**The Left Behind Cinderella… **_look forward for it, ne?

Thanks for reading! (I'm looking forward to your reviews guys!)

Ja ne,

moO-chan:)


	10. into the prom

**Love, Anon.**

* * *

**Author's notes: **yay!! Hahahah!! I don't know why but I'm kinda' hyper today!! So that's why I'm updating!! Well, I told you before that I'm a graduating student—and well! I'm already a graduate now!! (It's vacation time already guys so I can now have regular updates…!)

_Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish-_It's been a while since your last review so I got worried that you got tired of my grammatical and typo errors… ehehehe… but now, you're alive again! I'm an author that remembers those who really reviews my stories. I treat reviewers my friends coz my inspiration comes from them—and I'm so glad that you came back!! (So much for the drama… but I really mean it! Promise!) And well, yah! College na ako next year… hahahahahaha!! Sa wakas!!

_moonlesslife-_I think the academic calendar here in the Philippines is different from other countries… we start the school year by first or second week of June and ends it by last week of March or first week of April… well, for the other one.. (:watery eyes:) whaaaaaaaaaah!! He is really like Sasuke!! I hate him!! I didn't confess to him! Who is he anyway!? How dare he tell us, his friends, "Just start trying to forget me." Tsk. Such a cold jerk! It's as if telling me "just forget about your feelings!" Che. Just don't worry about that anymore… anyway, I have no luck when it comes to love life… (that's why I'm writing fics…)

_nhix: _**This one is the exemption of all exemptions!** Well, I think I should really emphasize that since all of the members of that club are handsome EXCEPT Rock Lee…heheh. I was touched about your reviews in Hamlet and Juliet… wow… that's…that's really inspiring!! (one of the reasons why I'm hyper today! Hahahahaha!!) thank you so much! I'm hoping for your reviews again, ne? whether it's negative or positive… (you can even nag about grammatical errors or whatever… you already became a good friend of mine, I wouldn't mind if you do that… hehehe) (I'm in the drama mode again…)

_CrAzY-SiLLy-Me-_oh… I see, you know nhix-san, eh? Well, how should I say it? Anno…uhm… well! I'm flattered! Hahah! Ehem… (:serious:) well, I saw your stories and wow, you have a bunch of reviews over there… you must be a really good author—and I'm happy to receive a review from you… I hope you could bear with my errors… you know, I have lots of them. Thank you for the review!

_Joey's-mine,__Sadbrowneyes976,__sakura the lover,Sakuno 101 __and __tammy-chan… thank you for the review!! You rock!! hahahaha!! I'll give you a hug one time!! Oh… just let Sasuke hug you instead._

_For other readers, just try leaving a review… it's vacation time and I have a lot of time to reply to your reviews… _

_Well, I think I overdid the replies… heheh they're long!! I consumed one whole page for that?! Well, I think being hyper is good… _

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! So much commercial!! **_

_**Yosh!! Let's start!! **_

_**-standard disclaimers applied…**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: doubt and pride**

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!!"

"Uhhhh?"

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!!"

"Uhh?" I snuggled the pillow I'm hugging that time. "Okaa-san… It's too early to wake up…" I lifted my head to look at my alarm clock.

5:00 AM

Ahhhhh… still early to wake up… I stayed up late last night because I'm doing another chapter of the fanfiction I made for my favorite anime couple…

Besides… I usually rise at 6:30 AM—I sat up and saw myself on the mirror in front of my bed. "Ohay…o." I greeted myself.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!!"

"Hai… hai!!" I answered as I lazily scratched my head. I'm wearing my favorite pajamas—a pink one with a big print of Hello Kitty on it.

As I was walking down the stairs, I heard my mother laughing sheepishly. I wonder who is that person she's talking through the phone this early…

I closed my sleepy eyes as I yawned lazily—

"Waaaaaaah…"

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!!"

I opened my eyes.

Of course I saw my mother.

"Ohayo." A male's voice.

"Oha—"

I then saw Sasuke on our dining table.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-sama went here to pick you up." My mother said cheerfully with a grin. I know what's that strange spark in her eyes… 'bingo!' yeah. She's probably yelling bingo.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

"Breakfast is ready my dear." My mother said while walking towards the kitchen counter. I looked at Sasuke.

Am I still dreaming?

I rubbed my eyes.

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Your hair…" he pointed at me.

"My hair…" I looked at the nearby mirror.

-my eyebrows twitching-

-Sasuke sipped his tea-

* * *

"Hmpf!! Who do you think you are to go to our house that early?!" I yelled as I ride my bicycle going to school.

"Just leave your bicycle there and I'll give you a ride." He said while talking through his car's open window. He is driving slowly so he could keep up on my pace.

"Who told you that—" I suddenly stopped while looking at a dress shop. On the display window, there's a beautiful white gown with pink ruffles and a big ribbon tied tightly on the waist like an obi.

"Kirei…" I mumbled as I remembered the upcoming JS Prom on the 14th of this month. I looked down and saw the price. It's too expensive for my mother to afford.

I snapped out when I heard Sasuke's car run. He waved his hand on the open window on the driver's seat.

"Mou… I can't understand him! No wonder my feelings for him easily faded!" I then started biking my way to school.

_At school…_

"Nee, Nee… Shikamaru asked me to be his first dance on the prom night!" Ino cheerfully greeted me with that news just this morning. Jeez… does she know that no one has asked me yet?!

I feel kinda' insulted, Ino…

"I wonder what dress I should wear for Shikamaru to fall in love with me more?!" She then sat on the chair next to me. "Nee Sakura, do you have a dress already?"

I glared at her.

I then sighed.

"I don't think a tomboy like her should attend the prom."

Tsk. THE CHICKEN…

He's just there, few chairs away from us, with his feet resting on the chair in front of him, hands on his back and open uniform—

He's…

Cool.

Suddenly, I felt blood rushing on my face. I hid my face under my desk. Damn blood… I shouldn't be blushing just because he is cool!! I should hate him for being a 'meanine' to me and for looking at me as a little sister!!

"Hmp. I don't really mind not to attend the prom night." I stood up and started walking towards the door. "It will be a waste of time if it is with you." I rolled my eyes and slammed the door close.

"That Chicken-butt boy… I don't care if he won't ask me about my first dance! He's being so rude!! Who is the tomboy then?!"

"_You did it to discourage her, right?" Ino talked to me right after she left. I rolled my eyes defensively. What can I do but to discourage her—I know she'll just tail after that Hyuuga to ask him for the first dance. _

"_Tch. Your tactics are so obvious…" She said with a wide grin. I looked at her. "Obvious?" I asked. Hn. What's so obvious about that? I'm just like a big brother protecting his little sister from a bad guy._

"_It's just obvious that you don't want her to dance with other guys."_

_I felt like disappearing in front of her. "You... you're mistaken! There's no way I would be thinking that…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I only see her as my little sister. Nothing more than that."_

_Defensive, eh?_

_Maybe we should put it that way. How will you call this wavering feeling of mine everytime I see her? Why am I so jealous and envious of Neji? _

_Love?_

_Come on… it can't be love._

_For now, I think I like her because I have no siblings younger than me…_

"_Demo…"_

"_Hn. And who would like her anyway? She's so hot tempered and acts like a guy! She's so—"_

_I stopped upon seeing someone. _

"You... you're mistaken! There's no way I would be thinking that…" I heard him say. I was in front of the door the time I saw Ino talking to him.

"Eh?"

"I only see her as my little sister. Nothing more than that."

It hurts.

It felt like something is gripping my heart tightly from the inside…

Little sister…

And nothing more than that.

"Demo…"

I walked towards my seat. I wanted to slap him!! To make him realize that I don't see him as a big brother!!

"Hn. And who would like her anyway? She's so hot tempered and acts like a guy! She's so—"

I stopped.

Who would like me…?

I felt tears forming on my eyes… matte… I should not cry in front of him… I should not make him see that I was affected so badly…

I'm strong.

Haruno Sakura will never ever cry again…

Not now—

Not in front of him.

I saw Ino turn to look at me. "Eh? Anno… Sakura… anno…" Defensive as ever, she must be thinking of a very good excuse for the things I heard.

"I…"

I looked at him.

"I just forgot to bring my wallet with me…" I said with a smile. A painful smile. "…onii-chan." I then ran away.

There's no hope.

He's like a stone—a rock.

A person with an empty heart.

I can barely remember the reason why I liked him…

I hate him!!

_Sakura._

_She heard the things I said?_

"_I…" She then looked at me. "I just forgot to bring my wallet with me…"she said with a smile. A painful smile._

_I clenched my fist. _

_Damn Sasuke—you're so stupid… you're so careless… _

_I looked down. _

_I think I should apologize to her? But that will only make me guiltier…for me to say things like that, it must be—_

"…_onii-chan."_

_I quickly lifted my gaze._

_I saw her ran away._

'_onii-chan.'_

_'I only see her as my little sister. Nothing more than that.'_

"_Sasuke!!" Ino yelled at me. "Go after her and apologize!!" She said, her eyebrow rose. _

_Apologize?_

_What should I say?_

_I didn't mean that?_

_No way. That will degrade my pride._

_Yeah. PRIDE._

_That's what we boys have—and the only thing we could really keep for good. _

"_Why should I apologize? You've seen her—she's smiling." _

_**Whaaaaaaaapaaaak!!**_

"_Baka!! You've hurt her with your words!! Did you know that she likes—"_

"_She likes me. So I'll be the one to go after her." _

_That voice._

_We both looked behind us and saw Hyuuga Neji. "Hyuuga…" I hissed his name. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms on my chest. "Then go after her—it's you that she likes anyway." _

"_Sasuke…" Ino then looked at me "how could you…" _

"_What?" I asked. Pissed. What the hell is going on?! "I don't care about her! She's just one of the annoying and noisy girls out there tailing handsome guys like Neji… just let her be."_

_I don't believe that I said those words._

"_Tch. Don't worry Uchiha, your words will be delivered to her…"_

_And I can't believe this Hyuuga Neji is my friend._

_I stood up and walked away from that bastard… who cares about her anyway? She's just a little annoying girl to me… _

_Aah. Annoying._

_Just ask Neji to be her date in the upcoming Js Prom— _

_I stopped walking when I saw her sitting on a bench. I looked through the window._

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!" I screamed my heart out since it's break time and no one's around the garden. Che. That heartless moron… how could he manage to tell those words to other people?

I curled myself on the bench I was sitting on and buried my face on my knees.

That guy—he's stupid. He's unfeeling!! Doesn't he feel that I care so much about him? Doesn't he care that I cannot last a day without even talking to him?

"_Class, you have your new classmate today… please introduce yourself." _

"_I'm Haruno Sakura… Nice to meet you…" _first day on this exclusive school. No friends. No background. No idea what will happen next.

"_Eh? Isn't she a poor girl who passed the scholarship?" _I heard her say…

"_I heard she's the daughter of a divorcee…" _so what if my mother was divorced?

"_Poor thing." _

"_Don't come near her… she's a social climber. Her mother—"_

"_Eh? There's no vacant seat?" _

Everybody looked around—obviously, there's no seat for me.

"_Anno… could anybody please go to the staff room and ask a chair and desk for Haruno-san?"_

No one raised a hand.

"…" why? Don't they like me?

My eyes began to water. I'm about to cry…

"_Here. You can sit on my chair…"_

"Sakura-chan!!"

"EH?"

"Mou… you're spacing out there!!" I saw Ino when I looked up. "Ino…" She sighed and sat beside me. "Don't be sad—he doesn't mean to—"

"It's okay, Ino… what he said is the truth." I smiled at my friend. "Demo… you like—"

"YOSH!! I'm okay now Ino!" I stood up and gave her a wide grin and an ok sign… "Nothing will ruin my day!!" Ino stood up and tapped my back. "That's Sakura-chan for you!"

"How about the prom?" she asked. "Of course I'll attend!!" I answered cheerfully. "How about your first dance?"

"I'll just ask…"

"Ask who?"

A pause.

I paused for a while. It seems that I like to ask— _"I only see her as my little sister. Nothing more than that." _

Uhn. Never mind him.

"I'll just ask Neji about it!! Ahaha!!" I suddenly looked back. "Doushite, Sakura?" Ino asked, looking at the same spot where I was looking. "Uhn… I just thought someone is there a while ago…"

* * *

_Ask Neji… Neji, Neji, Neji. It's Neji she had been talking about everytime she's talking to somebody… then go ask Neji. _

_That bastard. He already knew that Sakura likes him… _

_I continue walking down the hall way, going to the boy's locker room. My hands were pocketed as usual. Man… why am I so affected to hear that the one she wanted to have her first dance is Neji?! _

_I should not react this way… if I see her as my little sister, I should be supporting her to—_

"_Neji-kun…" What the…a girl inside the boy's locker room? Could it be?! "Don't worry, I'll be your date during the prom night…" _

_Tch. What a pain._

_Asking Neji inside the boy's locker room? _

_Hn. Just as I thought—she's just like any other girls out there—chasing handsome men whenever they like… _

_With that, I started walking towards the school parking lot and went inside my car. _

_I turned on the engine and drove my way back home when I stopped in front of a particular shop. I parked my car and went inside the store. "Irasshaimase!!" The saleslady greeted as I walked inside the store and looked at the dress._

"_Ano ne, Sasuke-sama…" _

"_Hn?"_

"_Do you have plans for the upcoming JS Prom?" I remembered her mother asking me just this morning while waiting for her. "Iie, it's not for me to decide. My mother will arrange everything I need." _

"_Sakura-chan always wanted to wear a beautiful dress but did not tell me…"_

"_She doesn't want to bother me with other expenses other than her studies. So please, ask her to attend the prom for me…"_

_Her mother asked me to come to their house without her knowing to ask me a favor… but I did the opposite…_

* * *

_**February 13**_

"_Please, let me be your first dance during the Prom tomorrow!" A girl bowed to me. My back is leaning on a tree, arms crossed. I sighed while I closed my eyes. This is the 57__th__ time. "Sorry but I can't give you what you're asking…"_

_The girl walked away, crying. _

"_So the great Uchiha is defending himself from being taken on a date tomorrow…waiting for somebody?" I looked behind and I saw Ino sitting on a bench. "Hn. I hate fangirls who are so obsessed."_

"_I think you should ask HER yourself… or else she won't have a date tomorrow…" Who will I ask?_

"_Jeez… You sure are slow, Uchiha—ask her or she'll ask Neji herself!" Ino exclaimed then walked away. What did she say? Sakura has no date for tomorrow…yet? _

_But…_

_The last time… _

"_Neji-kun…"_

"_Don't worry, I'll be your date during the prom night…" _

_I slapped my head hard. BAKA… how come she'll be inside the boy's locker room? I just saw her with Ino and I left the area first… BAKA…_

_I should find her immediately or else… Tch… that Neji. _

I should find Neji-kun now… it's already dismissal time— I should ask him for my first dance… demo…

I looked around and there are many students walking on the hallway… I looked everywhere but still I couldn't find Neji-kun.

Tch. It still reminds me of that Chicken… if he's not interested on being my date tomorrow night, then I have no choice—I think I should ask Neji myself. It seems that he rejected all of the girls who invited him… since he's close to me and he's treating me well—maybe… just maybe…

_Tsk. Baka… Where are you now, forehead girl? Don't ask Neji about the dance… he already had his date!! _

_I ran and ran and ran everywhere I could think she would go but still I couldn't find her._

_Why?_

_Why am I so worried about her getting hurt by Neji?_

_Brotherly love…?_

_I think so…_

_Or so it seems—I can't think of anything that will blossom more than that. _

It's already 5:30 in the afternoon and it's getting late. Mou… I got tired of running all around this big campus!!

I saw a light post and leaned on it.

I heaved a deep sigh.

I'm already thinking of not attending the prom tomorrow night if I will just sit there and watch the other girls having fun…

I looked down on my feet.

That Sasuke—I think I should start trying to forget him… all of my efforts went a waste. He didn't even felt that I care for him—he only sees me as an annoying little girl…

That Chicken… I thought…

I thought…

He likes me.

If he really likes me—then he should be the one looking around for me—asking me to be his date tomorrow but look at me now…

My eyes began to water. I poked my head hard. Look at me… I'm the one who is chasing for a date…

Tears started to flow from my eyes…

_I'm such a stupid jerk. I should have asked her in the first place… _

_I don't know why but I can't really explain what I feel for her… I believed what the book said that I only love her as a brother. _

_Tck. I clenched my jaw. _

_BAKA._

_I kept on running until I reached the school quadrangle. There I saw her crying. _

_She's crying._

_It must be—_

"_I don't think a tomboy like her should attend the prom." _

_I made a girl cry. What should I do?_

_I walked slowly towards her. The sun is setting letting the shadows grow tall, cold breeze blew. I then remember the first time I met her—she's about to cry._

"_Class, you have your new classmate today… please introduce yourself." _

"_I'm Haruno Sakura… Nice to meet you…" _it's her first day on this exclusive school. No friends. No background. No idea what will happen next.

"_Eh? Isn't she a poor girl who passed the scholarship?" _I heard them say…

"_I heard she's the daughter of a divorcee…" _so what if her mother was divorced?

"_Poor thing." _

"_Don't come near her… she's a social climber. Her mother—"_

"_Eh? There's no vacant seat?" _the teacher noticed.

Everybody looked around—obviously, there's no seat for her.

"_Anno… could anybody please go to the staff room and ask a chair and desk for Haruno-san?"_

No one raised a hand.

What should I do?

"…" why? Don't they like her?

Her eyes began to water. She's about to cry…

Hn. I rolled my eyes. Usually, crying girls won't have my sympathy—it's just a sign of being weak. But this girl… I just met her for the first time…

And even she is about to cry in front of the class—

I don't think she's weak.

It's as if she'd gone through many things that made her strong—

…by crying.

"_Here. You can sit on my chair…" _I stood up and saw her startled expression. _"You can use my chair…if you like." _I added. She smiled at me "Arigato."

That smile.

Was the sweetest I've ever seen so far.

"_I'm Haruno Sakura…"_ She offered her right hand to me. _"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."_

_I stopped walking. _

_She lifted her gaze._

I stopped sobbing when I saw a shadow of a person standing in front of me…

I lifted my gaze.

The person hugged me.

_He hugged her._

"Neji-kun?"

* * *

**Notes: **Yatta!! At last I've finished this chapter!! It's very long!! My fingers are now aching!! Maybe you're asking 'What the hell happened on the preview last chapter?!' or something like 'OMG…she changed it!!'

Sorry!! I altered the one written on the preview last time because I had a better idea… you know… would you mind if I tell you something? Actually, most of the scenes or ideas in this story really happened to me—you know…the true-to-life thingy. I just added some elements for the scenes not to be too plain.

Well, for the first preview I wrote for Chapter ten entitled, left behind Cinderella, I skipped this part where you can clarify some unexplained things—well, that's a secret just for now. But this altered chapter will help you understand the story more…

Hope you understand. (I'm just a human you know!! I commit mistakes and I have that mood swing that occurs every 5 minutes!!)

the next chapter goes something like the last preview so no need to put it... i guess?

If you have a friendster account... you can add me... that's ! well, if you like...

ja ne!

moO-chan


	11. the left behind cinderella A

**Love, Anon.**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yo! As expected, I easily got bored locking myself at home, watching anime DVDs and surfing the net… so I find it really convenient to type some chapters to keep myself busy… actually, I'm not really in the mood since I received a really, really bad news—it's about the annoying thing they call love life you know…

So I'm already apologizing in advance now… maybe you won't like the chapter or it has many errors… argh… it sucks being this broken… T.T I want something to cheer me up!! (gloomy, gooey atmosphere around…)

Chocolates?

(Twitch) Yaaaaaaaaay!! (Easily recovered)

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

* * *

_The clock struck 12._

_The clock tower rang its bells as if notifying her to go…_

_Saying that the magic will be gone in a second…_

_Telling that the dream will all end here._

_It was Cinderella's dream. _

_But it's not enough._

_It's also my dream._

_But it's not enough…neither have I had that dream already…_

_Prince charming is walking away…_

_Cinderella is crying…_

_Someone's gone missing._

_I'm crying._

_But Cinderella—she went home with a smile holding the glass slipper left with her._

_I couldn't smile nor hold a slipper._

_Glass slippers were gone._

_The prince left me._

_Someone's gone missing…_

_They left me behind._

_Cinderella is happier than me._

_I envy her._

_I wish I could be like her._

_They left me behind. _

_I'm Cinderella tonight._

_A left behind Cinderella._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Left behind Cinderella /part A/ **

* * *

It's February 14… we need to attend regular schedule for the morning then will be dismissed this lunch to prepare for the party tonight.

I still can't believe that Neji hugged me yesterday…

"_Don't cry Haruno-san… Everything will be fine tomorrow."_

His sweet voice still echoes in my head. I appreciated his kindness but… but…

"_Is there anyone who you wish to dance tomorrow?"_

He asked me that. And I can't believe myself. I said I wanted to be his first dance. I should be happy but—I looked to where he is sitting. Where Sasuke-kun is.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto greeted him. He waved coolly. "So what are your plans for the prom?" I felt blood rush to my face so I looked down. Unintentionally, I was listening to their conversation.

"Have you asked _her _for the dance?"

I felt my body stiffened. So he has somebody else. "I don't have any plan to attend the prom." He said in a plain monotone. I shut my eyes close. He's coming up into something… it's like he intend to let me hear that he's not interested…

"_I only see her as my little sister. Nothing more than that." _

Yeah. Nothing more than that.

And I hate him more than he knew!

Why am I so affected? So what if he's not going to be my first dance?! So what if he doesn't like me? He's just somebody in my life anyway!

Then I felt tears flowing from my eyes.

No. Admit it.

I wiped the tears with my right hand.

There's no good denying it.

He's not someone… he's…

He's…

"I don't have time to dance with flirty girls." He said.

He's the one.

Sometimes, it hurts when you kept something important inside you. It feels like you'll burst in any moment. I really…I really wanted to tell him how much I feel.

"_I only see her as my little sister. Nothing more than that." _

But everybody's afraid to be hurt… so I guess, It'll just remain the way it is. I'm a coward, aren't I? I wanted to hate him—to forget the pain he caused me…for the trouble he dragged me into.

I hate him.

I stopped thinking when the school bell rang. "Yatta!! It's dismissal time already!! Make-up!! Make-up!!" Ino squealed. I sighed. Everybody's excited—everybody but me.

But I guess its fine. I still have Neji with me. We'll enjoy the party tonight—for sure. As long as he's with me, I will never be lonely. He's kind, he's caring—he cares for me.

I'll enjoy this night.

"Anno… Sakura?" I lifted my gaze and I saw Tenten standing in front of me. "Hai?"

She wanted to talk outside the classroom so here we are, at the cafeteria, drinking iced tea. "What do you want to talk about, Tenten?" I initiated the talk. I feel tired so I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Anno… is Sasuke-kun your date tonight?" She asked.

Ouch.

That hurts.

Like a lightning bolt hitting me from nowhere.

"No." I answered, dumbly.

"So who's your date then?" she asked. "Neji-kun." I answered. I saw hurt into her eyes. Did I say something wrong?

"Anno… I asked Neji-kun for his dance."

So?

"Onegai…" She held my hand tight. I was startled. Please what? I don't understand. "I love Neji-kun… Please, give me the chance to—"

Hell no.

No.

"Please… Let him be my date tonight." She's about to cry.

I would cry… I can cry for Neji… I can also do that!

But…

No. Hell no.

It's okay to be selfish sometimes… It's a once-in-a-lifetime event! Who knows when it will happen again! No. there's no way I will be giving up on Neji-kun!

No.

"Please…"

Hell no.

She started to cry.

I could cry too if she wanted.

"I love him…"

That hit a nerve.

Sometimes… it's okay to be selfish… to care for your own happiness first.

No. there's no way that I will just give up the dance with someone I really like.

Hell no…

It's okay… it's okay to be selfish…

* * *

"I'm home…" I said in a low tone. "Do you want some burger?" my mother offered me one but I refused. I undid my clothes and went straight to the shower. I turned on the faucet but no water came out. I turned it to the maximum but still, no water came out. I looked up at the shower head and—

_**Whoooooooooooooooosh!!**_

"Okaa-saaaaaaaan!!" I screamed. I heard my mother giggled from outside. "Your spirit's so down dear… I just thought you needed some stress reliever…"

I smiled as cold water ran down through my body. "Thanks mom." I said. 'Welcome dear." I heard her say.

I covered my face with my hand.

Everything's fine… I guess…

When I finished taking a shower, I lay on the couch and closed my eyes for some rest… I guess I need some rest—or maybe I will not attend the prom anymore…

* * *

"_Once upon a time, there was a poor maid who really likes the prince so she wished to join the ball. Then a fairy godmother appeared before her."_

"_What is it that you wish for my dear?" the fairy godmother asked. "I wanted a beautiful dress to be able to join the ball and dance with the prince first." _

"_First dance… that is?"_

"_Hai. I wanted to be the first lady he'll dance so that he'll love me first before seeing other girls prettier and richer than me."_

_The fairy godmother gave her a very beautiful gown paired with a very nice pair of glass shoes. But she did not give her a carriage. _

"_Where's the carriage? I need the fastest horse to be there... and have the prince's first dance…"_

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun…" It was Sakura two years ago. "Do you think someone will ask me to be his first dance?" She asked. The boy just yawned lazily and put his hands at the back of his head. "I'm not interested." _

"_What?!"_

"_I mean… I'm not interested—to answer that."_

"_Sa-su-ke-kun!! Let's practice!!" Sakura is dragging Sasuke into the open field. "Practice what?" She grinned. "I want to practice waltz!" _

_He rolled his eyes. "You're so excited… It's two years from now…" Sakura smiled. "I wanted to be the first dance of someone I like—I don't want to be like her…" _

"_Like who?"_

_Like the maid. _

_She didn't make it at the ball in time—she's not the prince's first dance. _

"_1, 2, 3…!"_

_Sasuke just stared at her… she looked at him. "Oi! Look at your steps!!"_

"_1, 2, 3,"_

"_1, 2…"_

"_ARRRRRGH!" _

"_EH?! Gomen ne Sasuke-kun!!"_

"_Hn."_

_When my mother is telling me the story, I made an accord to myself that I should be the first dance of the one I like…_

_That's when I started to talk and talk and talk about the prom night—and I waited like forever for this event to come but…_

_That girl is really stupid. _

_She could make the fairy godmother do wings with a little magic for her to fly. _

_She did not make it to be the first—and I don't want to hear the rest of the story anymore. _

_I will not be like her. _

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at our window…

Pitch black.

I looked at our wall clock…

6:30 PM

The party will start at 7:00

I covered my eyes with my right arm. I'm not going to the prom anymore. It's useless… and that dream…

"_1, 2, 3,"_

"_1, 2…"_

"_ARRRRRGH!" _

"_EH?! Gomen ne Sasuke-kun!!"_

"_Hn."_

It's weird to have that dream... it happened a long time ago and yet—it seems it's telling me to go.

But he's not going to the prom either.

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun!!" _

"_Hn?" _

"_Do you think a white gown will be cute for me?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Mou… Sas—"_

"_Anything will look good…"_

"…_!"_

"…_on you."_

Hmp. I should not have believed that guy. Baka. He kept on throwing me unnecessary hints that somehow… he likes me—so I felt all giddy about the prom since last month… I waited for this night to come but I guess…

I guess I waited for nothing.

I shut my eyes close as I tried to get back to sleep when someone kicked me. I opened my eyes—"Okaa-san!"

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "What time do you think it is?" she asked. I curled myself on the sofa "Bedtime." I answered foolishly.

"Get up and dress yourself to the prom." She said in a monotone.

"I don't have a new dress…" I flinched when she kicked me again on my butt. "AW! Okaa—" I stopped when I saw her holding something…

"When did you…?"

She's holding the beautiful white gown I saw at the plaza days ago…

She then grinned—a suspicious one. Oh come on… I don't want to think that my mother broke the store's display window and sneakily stole the dress…

"_I don't have any plan to attend the prom." _

"_I only see her as my little sister. Nothing more than that." _

Upon remembering those words from that brainless, heartless, and stupid chicken—

I curled up again on the couch "I'm too lazy to go to—"

"Oh my… don't say that!!"

"—the prom…"

"Sasuke-sama left this gown on our doorway for you to…"

I quickly stood up… I think faster than waking up when I'm late for school. I felt blood rushing to my face—to my arms, feet, legs… whole body.

Just repeat it.

Repeat it.

Say that I'm not hearing things…

"WHAT?" I shook my mother's shoulders while asking. She just grinned. "You're not lazy now my dear?"

"_Just leave your bicycle there and I'll give you a ride." He said while talking through his car's open window. He is driving slowly so he could keep up on my pace. _

"_Who told you that—" I suddenly stopped while looking at a dress shop. On the display window, there's a beautiful white gown with pink ruffles and a big ribbon tied tightly on the waist like an obi._

"_Kirei…" I mumbled as I remembered the upcoming JS Prom on the 14__th__ of this month. I looked down and saw the price. It's too expensive for my mother to afford. _

I said I'm not going to the prom…

…

…

_(-Sakura's mother grinning-)_

…

…

I told my mother that…

…

…

"Great!" she raised her right thumb then flashed a smile.

…

…

I am not—

…

"Sugoi!!" she exclaimed.

…

Going…

…

To the—

…

She pushed me outside the house.

…

—prom.

"You're all set my dear!" I rolled my eyes upon realizing that I'm wearing the dress now and she fixed my hair already. "But I don't have high heels!" yeah. An alibi. But somehow it's true. I hate wearing high heels for your information so it won't be surprising if I don't have one.

My mother threw a box (yeah. She violently threw it to me) and when I opened it, I saw a pair of glass shoes… whoah… thank god it did not break into pieces! How a careless act of throwing things…

It's glass shoes…

…like Cinderella's.

"But…"

"No buts my dear." She smiled. "I don't know why you looked so down but—" I stared at her for a long time, she has that serious expression on her face…

"I know you've waited for this night to come…"

"But _he's _not coming." I looked down on the ground. "Don't worry… I have a very, very, very strong feeling that he's there when you arrive."

Wow. That's a very, very, very, sure answer.

"But they've already started…" true. It's already 7:05… they're having the party now. My mother walked outside and put the shoes on the ground. "Wear them." I'm about to start another argument when "Just wear them" I was terrified by my mother's facial expression so I obeyed.

She smiled and went inside the house.

_**Click…. Click…**_

EH?! That's…

She opened the window "I locked the door Sakura… you can't enter if you will not attend the prom!!" she stick her tongue out like a child.

"If you're discouraged because of the first dance you've missed, just go there and ask Sasuke-sama the reason why he brought you that dress…"

"_I don't have any plan to attend the prom." _

"It means he wanted you to come—ask him why." I smiled. That lifted my spirit up. I poked my forehead and smiled at my mother.

Yeah. Why would he do such thing if he doesn't want to attend the prom? Maybe I should clear things out and ask him about things like…

…the sister-thing.

"Sakura…" my mom called me before I left. She said something…

"…" I just stared at her with wide eyes…

"Arigato." I smiled at her and started walking towards the bus stop.

7:15 PM

I'm still at the bus stop… I'm lifting the lower part of my dress so that it will not get dirty and I won't step on it.

At last, a bus came but unfortunately, it's full. It isn't my fault not having a car… it's just that we can't afford to have one. I came inside and everyone's looking at me.

7:30 PM

I looked outside. It's traffic… I bit my lower lip. "I'm late!!"

I went out of the bus and started walking… no. I started running.

I have to go to that prom…

I have to…

"_Sakura…" My mom called me "Do you know the ending of the story I told you years ago?" Right… I haven't heard the ending… anyway, I lost interest because the maid didn't make it in the right time—she's late._

I ran in the busy night streets of the plaza going to the school… I looked around and saw everybody looking at me. I lifted the lower part of the dress more so I could run faster.

I think I'm really an abnormal girl…

Sasuke…

"_Hn."_

Sasuke…

"_You're annoying."_

You're damn lucky, aren't you?!

(I saw an open manhole on my way so I jumped on it— the people around me, including the workers, stared at me in awe)

I need to jump that high, pass an open manhole, just to have you as my first dance…

"_Your airbag is flat dear."_

I remembered him saying that to me… tch… that brainless idiot! I continued running… I have to attend that party… because…

"_Sasuke-sama left this gown on our doorway for you to…" _

I know…

In some way…

_You're not acting like a girl!"_

"_Eh!? Then let's decide it by fighting barehanded!!"_

"_No."_

"_Then I'll sleep in your bed!"_

"_You sleep in the sofa!"_

"_No."_

"_One!" he started counting like a mother nagging. How the hell he thinks he is?!_

"_Two!" I added philosophically. _

I felt tears flowing from my eyes—heh, stupid eyes… everytime I remember the times I had with that chicken, I cry…

_I know…_

_In some way…_

_Deep inside…_

I stopped running when I reached the gates of our school… I could hear the music playing inside and I could see the sparkling lights decorating the whole place like stars—I sat on my knees as I pant like forever…

I slowly lifted my gaze…

The stupid maid I'm telling a while ago—well, is not really stupid. I smirked upon standing up and made my way towards the school's main gate.

Yeah. She's not.

Why?

Because—

"_I told you she's lonely because she did not make it to the first dance ceremony but she made it to the party without a carriage."_

She's a super idiot—like me.

That's because…

"I'm Haruno Sakura… I'm attending the party."

We're both in love with the prince.

"Huh?" the lazy guard just stared at me—he then looked at the wall clock. It's already 8:00 PM. "I'm attending the party…" (Super shiny pearly whites on display…)

"Huh?" the guard scratched his head.

"…" (Still wearing my best smile to please him)

"…" He scratched his head. Grrrr…. My blood's rising ya' know!!

"…" (Still smiling but you know, my eyebrows are already twitching!!)

"NO."

Huh.

What?

What did he say?

_NO… (Slowmo flashback of the guard's mouth)_

"You're an hour late. You're not allowed to attend anymore. Go home."

_GO HOME… (Slowmo of the guard's mouth) _

I froze.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! (lightning on the background)

"B-But I think.." (well, I can hardly talk!! I wanted to punch his face, rip his spine out and—grrrrrrrrrr!!)

"NO." he said in a pissed tone.

"GRRRRRRRRAWRRRR!! DON'T YOU KNOW?! I RAN MY WAY FROM MY HOUSE TO THE BUS STOP THEN RAN AGAIN TO BE HERE BY JUMPING PASS AN OPEN MANHOLE AND A SQUASHED FROG ON THE STREET?! THEN YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I SHOULD GO—"

He raised a violation report slip.

I shut up.

"Oh well, I'll behave now…" I walked lazily towards the mini-garden inside the parking lot near the gate. I sighed.

I looked at my feet. Oh man… it's already red!! All of my efforts will be wasted and—

"_Sasuke-sama left this gown on our doorway for you to…" (mother's voice)_

Yeah. Sasuke brought this for me… I held the gown's skirt part close to me… but I think I should go home because that chicken said that he's not coming to—

"_Don't worry… I have a very, very, very strong feeling that he's there when you arrive." (mother's voice)_

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Stop it!! My mother's voice always echoes everytime I think on giving up!!

_**Meow!!**_

I heard the bushes behind me rustle and I saw a cat passing by with leaves on its body…

Hmmm….

I looked at the bushes…

**CHIIIIIIIIIIING!!**

Bwahahahahhaa!! I'm a genius!! (jumps into the bushes)

_**After five minutes**_

Whooh!! That's really tiring!! (leaves and branches attached to the whole body) YOSH!! With this super-unnoticeable-camouflage, I can enter the school without being noticed!! And I'll kick that bastard guard's butt!! (fist suspended in the air)

"Haruno…"

I looked behind me to see who called my name.

(-froze-)

"G-Ga-ara…" I can hardly speak his name… why is he here outside?!

(Close up view of Gaara's face) hey… why is he staring at me like that?!

(close up view of Sakura's neck while gulping) it's the first time that I'm here alone with Gaara… we don't speak to each other during class hours except if it's about studies…

I stiffened when he stepped forward.

(close up view of Gaara's eyes)

"Haruno…"

"H-hai?" (obviously nervous)

"Why are you here outside?" he asked—no facial expression. "Eh… anno.,. I'm I'm…"

"Haruno." (I froze like a stone) "Speak clearly."

"I'm late… ehehehe…." (Obviously wanted to live longer) he sat on the ground and held his head. I walked towards him. Is he sick?

"Gaa—"

"I'm sleepy."

I froze. Wh-what? He's sleepy? "Aren't you attending the prom?" I asked him with a curious tone. We're not really that close but, not wanting to attend the prom… what is he thinking?

"It's a waste of time." Urgh! That hit a nerve! I put all my effort in running wearing such an eye-catching gown to be able to attend the prom then he's saying that it's a waste of time?!

_**BAM!**_

He looked at me.

I gulped. I punched him on his head…

"D-Don't say such non-sense things!! I ran all the way from home to school just to attend the prom!! I waited like forever for this night and someone's inside that I wanted to dance with and you—!!" I started crying. Yeah. There's someone inside I wanted to dance the most…

He just stared at me.

"What's

"I'll help you in." he said. I removed my hands on my face and looked at him. "Help me what?" I was startled when he held my hand and dragged me in front of the guard. The guard scratched his head.

"We want to enter." Gaara demanded. I just stared at him blankly. "Gaara… we can't enter by this…" the guard lifted the violation report slip and the red-head with me clenched his jaw…

Tch.. bad… this is bad!!

"You wanna die?"

_**Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!! No! No!! We'll be suspended!! Gaara!!**_

The guard swayed the report slip coolly… threatening us… "Teme…." He's about to grab the guard when I held him back and dragged him inside the parking lot.

"Are you stupid?! What if we'll be suspended?!" I yelled at him. Oh God! I don't know why but it seems that luck is not on my side today!!

_**Meow!**_

We heard the stray cat a while ago and we looked around to look for it. Gaara looked up. "Haruno." He called me….

The cat jumped on the high wall—inside the school.

My eyes glittered. Gaara smirked as we looked at each other's face stupidly. "Gaara-san… I know it's too late but—can you do me a favor?"

He closed his eyes for a while as if thinking deeply… "Aah." I grinned as he grinned—more suspicious than mine.

* * *

"Neji-kun… don't you want to dance?" Tenten asked Neji as the bored white-eyed boy looked on his wrist watch. He just ignored Tenten's question and looked around him. "I'm your date tonight…" she reminded him.

"Sakura isn't here yet." He said. "As well as that Uchiha…" he added, pissed.

Rock Lee is walking around the venue looking for the pink-haired girl. "Whoah!! Rock Lee-sempai is sure flashy tonight!!" one of the junior student members of the martial arts club complimented.

Naruto overheard the boy "Gah… he is SURE flashy!! Just look at his weird costume…" Hinata and the girls looked at Lee and saw the Elvis-like costume. "my lotuuuuuuuuusssss!! Where are you?" he kept on shouting while roaming around the place.

"Poor Sakura-chan…." Naruto sweat dropped. "But where is Sakura? Isn't she attending the prom tonight?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke as well… I haven't seen him…" Kiba, who is wearing a tuxedo (with fur), said while drinking soda. "Che… maybe the two of them went somewhere and…"

"_Yaaaaaaaaah!! Sasuke-kun!!" (Sakura screaming while pushing Sasuke away from her) "Gyahahahahaha!! Come here little kitty… apopooochee!!" (Sasuke with a whip is moving towards Sakura)_

"_Noooooooo!! Not.. not there!!"_

"_Ahahahahahahaha!!" (Sasuke's sinister laugh)_

"_Narutoooo!! Help!!" _

(Well, that's Naruto's dirty imagination guys…) "Damn!!" Naruto slammed his hand on the table. "Where is Sakura-chan now!! She has no strength to fight that little kitty trainer!!"

"little kitty—what?"

"Well, Gaara isn't here as well…" Choji noticed as he munched his favorite potato chips…

A lightning stuck on Naruto—whoah!! A direct hit… "G-Ga-Gaara?!"

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Gaara!! Sasuke!!" _

"_Gyahahahahahahahahaha!!" (Sinister laugh of Sasuke holding a whip and Gaara holding a rope)_

"_Narutoooo!! Help!!" _

"**NANIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" **The blonde boy slammed his hand again on the table. "I can't take it anymore!!"

"_Narutoooo!! Help!!" _

"_Narutoooo!! Help!!" (echo)_

"_Narutoooo!! Help!!" (echo)_

(-nosebleed-)

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Hmp. That idiot must be thinking of something perverted again…"

"I've got to find Sakura-chan!!" he stood up angrily on his chair and ran. "Na-Naruto…kun…" Hinata tried to call him but he didn't hear her. (As expected)

He ran around the whole place and stopped on the garden panting. He then saw a cat passing by… "Neko-chan?"

"Are you sure?!" he heard a girl yell from somewhere nearby. "You need to do this." A boy then spoke. "Let's change position, Gaara."

Naruto froze.

"Haruno. Don't move."

He froze harder…

"Waaaaa—!! I-I can't!!" Naruto jerked while listening. "It's not my fault. Try harder."

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Gaara!! Sasuke!!" _

"_Gyahahahahahahahahaha!!" (Sinister laugh of Sasuke holding a whip and Gaara holding a rope)_

"_Narutoooo!! Help!!" _

"_Narutoooo!! Help!!" _

"_Narutoooo!! Help!!" (echo)_

"_Narutoooo!! Help!!" (echo)_

((Naruto's dirty, perverted, malicious thoughts…))

Naruto's nose bled harder then collapsed on the ground "Sa-Sakura-chaaaaaan…"

* * *

He closed his eyes for a while as if thinking deeply… "Aah." I grinned as he grinned—more suspicious than mine.

"If the guard won't let us pass on the gate—" I grinned. "We'll climb that wall…." He just rolled his eyes and kept that emotionless look. "Let's see…" I looked around. "What are you doing, Haruno?"

A vein popped on my temple. **"LOOKING FOR A LADDER!! AND STOP CALLING ME 'HARUNO'!!" **he just sat on his knees and did nothing. I sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine… it seems that you're not interested in attending the party!! FINE!!"

_30 minutes passed… already 8:30 PM_

I'm so tired looking around for a ladder… when I went back on the place where Gaara is sitting. "Found something, Haruno?"

GRRRR!! He's pissing me!! Really!!

He suddenly stood up and on my shock, he held my face… I stiffened… What the hell is he doing to—

"Your face is already a mess."

—me?

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" **_

He just smirked and looked away…

I felt my feet ache so I lifted the lower part of my dress to see. This gown… did Sasuke really bought it for me? If he did, then he's coming?

I've waited like forever for this time to come…

For this fairytale-like event to come true.

Tears dropped on my dress… "You're crying." Gaara said. I know. He doesn't have to say that to me… I buried my face on my hands and started my silent weep for my misfortunes…

"I'm… hopeless…" I whispered.

"Why?" he asked. I lifted my gaze… "Why what?" this guy—knows nothing, I guess… he looked at the sky and started talking. "Why are you crying? It's just a party."

"For someone who dreamed for this a long time—it's really a big deal!!" I stood up angrily, tears overflowing from my emerald eyes. "I've waited forever!!"

He stood up. "mondai nai…" (a/n: no problem)

"What are you—?!" I stopped when he lifted me—I mean for God's sake!! He carried me!! "OI!! OI!! What are you doing?!"

"Helping to make the fairytale come true." It made me shut up. This guy…

"Just try to jump on the wall when I lifted you high enough."

_This guy…_

"Step on my shoulder."

_Is weird. _

I stepped on his shoulder but I heard him wince in pain… maybe because I'm wearing high heels… so I asked him to remove them on my feet. I tried to reach the end part of the wall for me to hold but still I can't reach it.

"You can do it." He said. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"You need to do this." I tried to reach it but I couldn't so "Let's change position, Gaara… let me use your other shoulder to step on…"

After several minutes, I was able to reach the top most part of the wall with my hand and Gaara pushed me upward. I was able to step on the concrete space. I looked down at him. "How about you?"

"I'm sleepy."

I smiled. This guy—though we haven't talked during school, he's nice.

"Gaara…" I called him. He looked up. "Your tuxedo's nice. You look great!" I gave him a thumbs up and a grin then jumped inside.

The white petticoat of my dress, including the pink and red ribbons and ruffles fluttered in the air as if I'm flying… (That feels great!)

I landed on the grass covered ground with no hustle and started running towards the venue of the party… just wait Sasuke—I'll make you answer my questions…

_All of them…_

* * *

Gaara knees trembled, his head is raised on the position where Sakura is standing a while ago… He closed his eyes with a smirk and sat on the ground with his arms resting on his knees.

He looked at the glass slippers on the ground.

"Cinderella, huh."

* * *

"OH! Sakura!!" Ino squealed by the time that she saw me. "Sakura… what happened to you?" Shikamaru asked me. What does he mean by—

Shoots!!

My dress!! I haven't removed the leaves yet!! I hurriedly swept the leaves on my dress while everyone on the group is looking…

If Sasuke-kun will see me in this—

"I wonder what the hell is that Sasuke doing right now?" Kiba said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Sasuke?" I asked. "Yeah… I didn't know that he's serious about not attending this prom! That guy!!" Ino complained as Shikamaru dragged her on the dance floor to shut up.

Sasuke…

"He…He didn't came?" I asked… stupidly. It's obvious. "As expected." Shino said.

I…

"_Sasuke-sama left this gown on our doorway for you to…" _

I did not expect it.

"_I only see her as my little sister. Nothing more than that." _

Where are you?

I looked around as the music started to play… "Ja! See you later, Sakura!!" Kiba paid me a goodbye wave as he invited a girl to dance with him—as well as the other students around me… I looked down and grasped the laces surrounding my dress…

Sasuke… where is he?

That bastard…

"_Sasuke-sama left this gown on our doorway for you to…" _

He gave this gown to me—to make me realize…

That…

_She's like a tomboy…_

He doesn't feel anything for me at all.

"N-Neji!!" I looked where the voice came from. It's Tenten being dragged by Neji on the dance floor. "A while ago you said you're not interested to dance!!" Neji then looked at me—as well as his partner, Tenten…

I smiled onto myself. I'm such a baka…

Where did I get the idea of Sasuke-kun attending the party to be my partner? For my first dance?!

The music continued to play—hurting my ears—burning my eyes with the sight of happy girls—gripping my heart like a vice.

It hurts.

That Sasuke-kun…

That Chicken…

He did not come after all…

I hate him.

"_Do you think a white gown will be cute for me?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Mou… Sas—"_

"_Anything will look good…"_

"…_!"_

"…_on you."_

I hate you.

* * *

_Notes: _waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Shocks!! I overdid this one!! I really did something long!! I'm sorry to cut this into two parts… it's really long and I can't do anything about it—I guess you should wait for the next chapter for this prom event to be completed… ahhh!! I'm sorry!!

I hope you'll wait patiently for the next chapter… I mean the part B of this one… Well, it will really take a long chap for the feelings of a girl like Sakura to be expressed. I really cried during the prom night when that happened on me—it's a very sad moment that I don't even want to remember!!

Ja ne!

moOcchi


	12. the left behind cinderella B

**Love, Anon

* * *

****Author's note: **errr… anno… GOMENASAI!! I know, I know… you have all the rights (and lefts) to punch me and kick me and smash me—whatever you wanna do to release your anger for this writer here who's not updating for years!! But man… how could you blame me? I have zero motivation this past month because I just graduated and everything ended up with a bang! (get it?) I mean… just put it this way: girl likes boy, both of them graduated, girl can't decide if she needs to tell him, boy said just "forget me", girl froze 'wth!', girl got angry to boy, boy left and went to a far away place, girl in despair and regret for her wasted youth, and the undying vengeance story began… well… it's a long story of shock and recovery…

But now… (eyes burning with flames of passion) whahahahahaha!! I've recovered!! (yeah… brand new me!) I just realized that I should not brood over a corner of my room waiting for him to come back running saying "Hey! I don't wanna go!! I love you!!" or something like that… (that's a real exaggeration)

Oh… about my prom tragedy, haha… don't worry about that, though it's a 'traumatic' experience, it's okay to remember… that very night, I actually thought of putting it in one of my fics anyway… I thought "Ohohoh… it's a cute scene!!" (who knew I could laugh something like ohohoh that time?!)

_**Yosh!! **_(burning with passion) Love, Anon's chapter 12…. **BRING IT ON!!**

_**Standard disclaimers applied…**_

* * *

_Cherry: I swear, I could have killed anybody who blocks my way!!_

_BUZZ!_

_Anon: lol. You're funny! You sure you're angry now?! Lol._

_Cherry: that night—I can't believed it happened!!_

_Anon: at least even for a couple of minutes… _

_Cherry: it's 3 minutes and 45 seconds!_

_Anon: rofl! You have a timer while dancing?!_

_Cherry: lmao! What are you saying? The song is 3.45 minutes long! _

_Anon: on behalf of that guy… well… I apologize._

_Cherry: that's ok. I'm alright now that I told somebody how I feel. But man… my dream! T.T _

_Anon: you're ok now… at least. _

_Cherry: yeah. Thanks for being nice though we're just chatting._

_Anon: sorry._

_Cherry: again? for what?_

* * *

**Chapter 12: the left behind Cinderella /part B/**

* * *

"Look at Sakura…" Neji whispered to Tenten while the two of them are dancing… the brown-haired girl just stared at the sitting Sakura on a chair. "Why ask?" she asked Neji.

The boy just smirked. "Let's see how she'll feel while her prom partner is dancing with other girls…" Tenten stopped dancing upon hearing him. "What?"

Neji dragged Tenten in front of Sakura and wore a cheerful, approachable face. "Gomen Sakura-san… I can't be your date tonight because—"

She just smiled. "Hai. I know… it's okay Neji-kun, I understand." The boy froze on the spot and upon turning back, "Why is she not angry?!" he hissed.

"Haruno-san said that I could be your date tonight." Tenten cleared. Neji just looked at her with disbelief. "But she likes me… there's no way…"

"Neji—don't tell me that…"

"_I love him…" _

_That hit a nerve. _

_Sometimes… it's okay to be selfish… to care for your own happiness first._

_No. there's no way that I will just give up the dance with someone I really like. _

_Hell no…_

_It's okay… it's okay to be selfish…_

_But to be selfish and to see someone suffer… I don't think I want something like that. _

"_Okay. I understand… but promise me one thing… keep him company through the night. I don't want him to be bored." I smiled._

"_A…arigato Sakura-san!" _

"Don't tell me that…"

* * *

I'm just sitting quietly as the students of our school enjoyed the night. I lifted my dress to check on my feet. They're red and dirty…

I'm such an idiot for leaving my shoes behind.

I sighed. What a shame… I'm looking forward in attending this prom night in my best dress, best mood and…

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun!!" _

"_Hn?" _

"_Do you think a white gown will be cute for me?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Mou… Sas—"_

"_Anything will look good…"_

"…_!"_

"…_on you."_

With my best escort.

I saw a hand in front of me. My train of thoughts stopped as I lifted my gaze to the person who extended his hand onto me.

He grinned.

A stupid grin.

"eheh… Mind to be my first dance, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto…"

I smiled and reached for his hand. Well, I guess my dream for Sasuke to be my first dance will never ever happen again…

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"You said 'your first dance', did you wait for me to arrive?" I asked. Well, it will be a shame if I'll refuse to his offer if he really waited for me…

He just nodded while blushing a bit.

I placed my hand on his shoulders as he placed his on my waist. The song continued playing as both of us having the first dance of our night…

Naruto, though an idiot most of the time, is a kind and gentle person… he's always there for me every time I need him and well, he's a funny idiot that makes me laugh when I'm depressed.

I hope one day, Sasuke could be somehow like him…

Come to think of it, if only I realized Naruto's kindness first… maybe… maybe…

"Uhm… Sa-Sakura-chan…"

"Hai?"

"Do…do..you..ha..have…" it's my first time to see Naruto this nervous and he can't actually say the exact words. "Naruto… speak clearly…. The music's loud, I may not hear you."

"Sa…Saku.."

"Naruto…" I glared at him like I always do.

"Anno, what do you think a boy will do if he wanted someone and… and…" Here we go again… Naruto is always a loud-mouth but this time… is it the music or my ears that I can't hear him clearly?

"A boy likes someone and the girl doesn't seem to notice… what should the boy do?" I smiled. Where the heck did that question came from? "Is it because it's Valentine's Day that those questions suddenly come out from nowhere?!" I then laughed. "haha.. Naruto, you're such a baka!!"

He then glared at me. "I'm serious."

Oh. That shut my ill-mannered mouth. "Oh… gomen. Why ask?" I just looked at him. He looked away. His cerulean eyes stared at the stage lights that made them sparkle in light blue. "Uh… because…"

_**Ting! **__(a lightbulb lit on my head)_

"OOOOOOOH!!" I clasped my hands together. He looked at me…. His hands are still on my waist.

Naruto's a baka.

He's a lazy one who sleeps during class, a klutz who trips over the hallway and a loud-mouth while arguing with everyone—especially Sasuke…

He's like a child…

And the child I know is now…

"**AHAHAHAHAHA!!" **I laughed loudly in the middle of the dance floor. "Sakura! Why are you laughing so loud?!" Kiba, who's dancing near us asked. "Naruto…. Naruto… is…." I said in between chuckles.

"Naruto…what?" Kiba seemed not to hear me…

"Sakura-chan… I'm asking what the boy should do…" my blonde partner asked me again. The uncontrollable giggles ceased for a while. "Then you should say it to her, loud and proud…" but man… he'll sure say it loudly… it's Naruto we're talking about…

I laughed loud again… man… I can't stop laughing thinking that—

"I like you Sakura-chan…"

"ahahah!! Huh? Haha…nani?"

"I…like…"

"The music's loud… I can't hear you…"

"_Then you should say it to her, loud and proud…"_

"There you are!! We've been waiting for you!!"

_Loud and proud Naruto…_

"Sorry, I'm—"

_Loud…_

_And…_

"_**I like you Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!!"**_

The music suddenly stopped.

"_**I like you Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!!" **__(the words echoed throughout the place)_

I stopped laughing.

"_**I like you Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!!" **__(the words echoed throughout the place—again.)_

Everybody stopped dancing.

…_proud._

To my surprise, the roaming spotlights stopped on us.

The waiters stopped serving.

Everything stopped.

_**EEEEEH?! **_All of us shrieked at the same time. My eyebrows twitching while my body moved away defensively from Naruto.

God…. I never see it coming!! Compared to other confessions before… this one freaked me out!

_THE FIRST LOVE CONFESSION THAT EVER TOOK SAKURA BY SURPRISE!!_

There had been similar confessions before but I saw them coming like:

_1. Rock Lee: "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!"_

_Sakura: 'It's coming!!'_

_Rock Lee: "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll protect you with my life!!" ((considered as a love confession))_

_2. A blonde, arrogant boy from 3-B: (sparkling eyes) you're lovely today, my cherry…_

_Sakura: 'It's coming!!'_

_Boy: if you'll be my girlfriend, I'll buy the Eifel tower and name it after you…_

_Sakura: what the heck am I going to so with that tower?! _

_3. Sakura: (pressed the button) it's coming!!_

_Prince: I love you…_

_Sakura: Kyaaaaaa!! ((err… it happened while playing a dating simulation game))_

_PS2: you won!!_

"…late."

I turned my head upon hearing the only sound I heard that moment… a boy in black formal attire with silvery-white tie stood behind us. I can't quite see his face because the spotlights were focused on us.

But that voice.

When everything came back to normal, and the lights turned on again… "Sasuke!!" Shikamaru greeted him with a tap on his back.

"Anno… gomen!!" Naruto apologized then rushed somewhere…. I was left alone without a partner while everybody is dancing…

Sasuke…

He's just late… so he didn't mean to—I wasn't stood up…

He looked at me with his usual cold and emotionless eyes…

So now… though he's not my first dance.. it's okay for him to be my second—

He walked towards me and extended his hand. I can see him blushing—the way he walk…is very stiff.

—for I will be his first dance.

"May I have this dance?"

"?"

I looked up at the clock: 11:00 pm.

The moment I've been looking forward to will now be realized…

I lifted my trembling right hand slightly… going to accept his offer…

"Watashi?" somebody spoke.

My hand stopped.

The girl with blue hair and white eyes who is standing behind me reached for his hand. I looked at her. She's Hyuuga Hinata…Neji-kun's cousin.

The girl just walked passed me as they made their way near the crowd.

So his first dance…

Won't be me—and it will never be me.

"Argh!" I hissed in pain as somebody bumped on me while standing up. "If you will not dance, sit on your chair!" the girl yelled angrily. "Gomen…" I bowed my head and made my way towards my seat.

I sat quietly while in the corner of my eye… I secretly watched Sasuke and Hinata with envy… That baka… he just kept on bringing me misfortunes! Everything bad is piling up inside me….

"_Sa-su-ke-kuuuun!!"_

"_You're so noisy Sakura."_

"_Demo… the seniors will have their prom tonight!"_

"_So?"_

"_We're half day!"_

"_And?"_

_The pink-haired girl grinned suspiciously at the raven-haired boy who is reading a book. "Don't make me do terrible things."_

"_Nee… I want to see what it would look like!!" _

"_Tsk. Just common sense, Sakura… of course, it's a party… a party."_

"_But I want to see what's happening in a real prom!!"_

_:that night—11:30 pm:_

"_Baka." Sasuke scratched his head as he helped Sakura reach the high wall. He let her stand on his shoulders. "Saw it already?" he asked, obviously pissed._

"…"

"_Oi."_

_Sakura just stared inside the school in awe… there are many lights, flowers and a romantic theme… sweet music for lovers who are dancing on the dance floor and totally a quixotic atmosphere around. _

"_Sugoi…" _

_She then saw the pair who is standing on the stage. "Wha! The King and Queen of the night!" she saw a beautiful blonde girl wearing a crown as well as her escort…._

_She then imagined herself with Sasuke standing on the same stage as the king and queen… but her thoughts disappeared when they fell down… _

"_Argh… You idiot." Sasuke hissed. "You're so heavy." She just smirked at him. "I'll definitely be at my best during our prom!!" she raised her fist in the air. _

"_You seemed excited."_

"_Uhn… they say many things are happening during a prom party!"_

"_Many things?" _

'_Maybe that time, someone will confess his love for me!! And it should be Sasuke-kun!! Kyaaaaaaaa!'_

"_Idiot." He said while walking away._

"_Hmp… I take my words back… he's cold as ever… maybe just someone who is kind and a gentleman!" _

"Eh? Sakura?" Ino noticed me while walking towards their table. "Why are you sitting quietly there? Is Naruto-kun…"

"I… I'm waiting for someone to ask me for a dance."

"Ah… I see… Well then who's it?" she asked. I just looked at Sasuke but it seems that something inside me is starting to hate him again. Anyway, I did not ask for his dance before the event—why would I? besides, we didn't do any contract saying that we should have each other's first dance…

"N…Neji-kun. I'm waiting for Neji-kun…"

Ino looked closer at me. "Whoah!! You have a crush on Neji?!" I stared at her blankly. "Hai. I like Neji-kun."

"Hmmm…. Anyway, many girls sure like him too so you better ask him instead of waiting there…."

"Hai. I know."

"Ja! Gotta dance all my suitors for tonight!" she waved at me then went on the dance floor with someone. I suddenly wished to be like her—to be as beautiful as Ino… maybe that way, he'll see me as a girl.

I danced with Shikamaru, Shino and Choji….

If I'm like Ino, he'll not call me a tomboy…

"I'm going home… my father's calling me." Neji stopped dancing with Tenten. "Eh? But… can't you stay for a while?"

"I'm off." He said and passed in front of me. He stopped and turned back. "Oh, Haruno-san, I'm terribly sorry, I can't dance with you tonight… I guess you had a terrible night, but that's okay." He then walked away.

I don't know if what he said is offending but it seemed to hit me in some way…

Tears started to flow from my eyes. I covered them with my right hand to hide the truth that I'm crying but the tears—overflowed.

Sadness overflowing…

Anger… anger suddenly covered me...

I don't want this feeling…

The feeling of rejection… helplessness… and…

"Sakura?" it's Tsunade-sensei. I lowered my head to hide my now swelling eyes. "Why are you crying?" she asked. I didn't answer.

The feeling of being left behind by everybody… painful. It's painful.

I'm Cinderella tonight...

the prince left... he left me behind...

"I heard a while ago that you like Hyuuga Neji. He just went home." I nodded. "Is that the reason why are you crying?"

I lifted my gaze to see Sasuke dancing with another girl this time. "Hai. I didn't even have the chance to dance with him." Tsunade-sensei looked at the direction where I'm looking. "Is he really the one you wanted to dance with?" I seemed to be hit at the face by her question.

"The reason why you're crying is—"

"Sakura!! Let's have a dance!" Kiba invited me with a cheerful smile. I felt Tsunade-sensei's hand on my back and she gave me a nod when I looked at her. "Enjoy." She said with a smile.

"Ooh… Sakura-chan's crying!" Kiba exclaimed as I lowered my gaze—hiding my teary eyes. After some waltz steps and sways, we suddenly stopped and somebody held my hand…and waist.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

My heart suddenly thumped hard.

I lifted my gaze.

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

I looked at that person's eyes. Pitch black.

"You're crying? What's the matter?" we just stood there—the two of us in the middle of sea of lovers who are enjoying the night.

After everything he did…

All he could say in the end—

All he could ask—

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." We started to dance as the song changed. I tried to look away—ashamed of myself for dancing with him in barefoot…

"You… you ask Kiba to do this?" I asked out of nowhere. In the mean time, it's the only thing I know to say…

He looked down. "Aah."

_**Tuug…**_

I felt my heart skip a beat.

He did?

"I'm… I'm too embarrassed to ask for a dance so I asked Kiba to do it for me." I looked at him. He's blushing a bit.

His first dance a while ago… he really planned to dance with me but got nervous?

It's a weird thing but—suddenly…

I feel happy inside.

Tonight… I'm Cinderella.

The prince left early…but the party is just yet to start.

The real prince… is still somewhere inside the palace...

"_Sakura…" My mom called me "Do you know the ending of the story I told you years ago?" Right… I haven't heard the ending… anyway, I lost interest because the maid didn't make it in the right time—she's late._

"_It's not the first dance that counts on the fairytale…"_

The music suddenly stopped and Rock Lee stopped in front of us. He grabbed my hand away from Sasuke and another song started to play. "I've been waiting for you Sakura-chaaaan….!!"

While dancing with Rock Lee I looked at Sasuke who is dancing with Ino.

"_It's the last dance that the prince is waiting for…"_

"I've been looking for you everywhere!!" Rock Lee whined. Then I saw the members of the Martial Arts Club behind us. "Lee-taichou!! We wanna dance with Sakura-san too!!" their hands were all tied behind them.

"_The last dance that will be in your memories forever—they say that last dances were special… it has a secret magic of honesty…"_

"_honesty?"_

"_All of secret feelings will be said after the last dance… or so they say."_

"_So… the maid was the prince's last dance?" _

"_Hai. And she's the only girl that the prince remembered from the party because she's his last dance…and last dances were special."_

"…_more special than firsts."_

Now I know what mother meant that time… she's encouraging me though I failed to be his first dance…

I looked at the clock tower…

40 minutes before 12.

By 12, the magic will end.

Cinderella will go home…

Yosh. I know now my goal…. I must be his last dance!! He will be my last too!

Sasuke-kun!!

"_All of secret feelings will be said after the last dance… or so they say."_

That thing… whether it's true or not…. It will not hurt to try, ne? we're seniors now and we only have little time left to be together… my feelings for him… his feelings for me… those are still unstable.

It's an on-and-off thing.

At times I hate him, sometimes, I feel that I really like him. Occasionally he's cold but sometimes he's sweet and caring towards me…

I don't know what to think anymore…for he sees me as a sister and I see him more than that… unrequited love? Man… it's troublesome.

The song ended and Rock Lee thanked me for the dance. But weirdly, he seemed to be crying… I wonder why?

"My Lotuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!" he cried while going towards the martial arts club members on a corner.

I sat on a chair nearby while looking for Sasuke. That chicken….

The ground suddenly turned shaking…. And loud footsteps were heard… "W-what's that?!" I asked Shino who's sitting on a nearby chair. He just put his shades into place "they're here…" he murmured.

"Who?"

((ground shaking))

I heard loud screams of "Where's he?" or something like that… man… I don't have any idea what's going on!!

"**SASUKE-SAAAAAAMA!!" **

I froze. EH?

"Uchiha Sasuke's Angels" Shino sat near me. "A fans club…eh." I murmured while staring at a crowd of 30-40 girls who are running desperately around. They have wings on their backs. I sighed. Ehhh…. They do have wings…

"They wanted Sasuke's last dance." Shikamaru who just came into my side spoke with a smirk. My body stiffened. "Man…Sasuke is really something to have all those girls go crazy over him!" Choji commented. "Che. Troublesome…" Shikamaru said before yawning.

"W…Why are you telling me all of this?"

Shikamaru patted my back. "You want Sasuke's last dance, right?" he said, smirking.

"_You want Sasuke's last dance, right?" _Shikamaru's voice echoed to the right side of the campus…

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!**_

Is it just me or what? I think something sparked.

"_You want Sasuke's last dance, right?" _Shikamaru's voice echoed to the left side of the campus…

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!**_

All of the members of "Uchiha Sasuke's Angels" glared at me... "Ooh… they're shooting daggers at you now…" Choji said mockingly.

Then in my surprise, they gathered in front of me with a girl in the center…. "I'm Ami." She said.

"So?" I swear I saw her teammates glare at me at the same time!!

"I'll repeat it once more…." She then raised her hand, index finger pointing to the sky… "I'm Ami!" a hole seemed to open from the sky shining light upon her. "EH?!" I, together with Shikamaru and the others froze into death…

"W..What is she?" Choji asked. "She's introducing herself." Shino murmured.

"I'm the archangel of "Uchiha Sasuke's Angels" that was sent from above to guide our dear Uchiha-sama from ambitious girls like…"

She pointed her index finger towards me. "YOU!"

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!**_

Lightning struck upon me.

"Waaaaaaah!! Sakura!! Hold yourself together!!" Choji exclaimed. "She's burnt into crisp." Shino commented as he placed his shades into position.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" I looked at her. Now, I'm seeing feathers flying all over the place… "We will not allow you to have Sasuke-sama's last dance!!"

Another girl stepped forward from behind "Yeah!! We'll die for his last dance!!" then another one appeared… "We've waited years for this event to come!!"

"Why are you so into that 'last-dance' thing?" I asked out of the blue.

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!**_

Lightning struck me again….

"What an idiot!! Don't you know our school prom's regulations?!" Ami spoke, well, I feel kinda weird every time I look at her…

"The girl who will have the King's last dance will be the one!!"

"The one? King?"

Ami massaged her temples… "What an idiot… you're giving me a headache!"

Shikamaru helped me to stand up. "Sasuke's the crowned King, don't you know that?" Ami pulled something from her back and showed it to me. "There!! SEE IT?!"

My eyes grew wide as dinner plates upon seeing Sasuke's picture on our school magazine's issue this month with a king's costume and crown. I read the title of the article and it says: "The King has been decided! Uchiha Sasuke stood triumphant!

"85 percent of the girls here in the school voted for him!" Ami added. I scratched my head. Man.. I can't remember that voting-thing… I didn't even vote!

"You voted for Rock Lee that time..." I froze. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah… I think you don't know what you're doing that time…" Choji munched a potato chip. I closed my eyes and held my head tight trying to remember what happened before…

"_My ever-lovely lotuuuuuuuuuuuus!! Ohayoooooooooo!!" _

"_Ohayo, Lee-san…" _

"_Anno.. you know that I'm gorgeous and handsome and strong right?" _

_Sakura sweat-dropped. "Errr… maybe?" Lee's eyes sparkled upon hearing her answer "AWWWWW!! I'm sooo touched, sakura-chan!!give me a kiss!!" Sakura is pushing Lee away when Shikamaru passed by "Oh, Sakura, you're late… you should go now to the auditorium for the vot—"_

_Sakura punched Rock Lee then started running away. "Oi! Sakura!! How about your—"_

"_Give it to Rock Lee!!" she yelled and disappeared. Shikamaru scratched his head… "Rock Lee? Better if she gave the vote for me…"_

Errrr…. "I thought you're talking about school tasks… so I said give it to Rock Lee…"

"Anyway!! I, Ami, will have Sasuke-sama's last dance and be the prom queen!!"

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!**_

That hit me….

_Sakura just stared inside the school in awe… there are many lights, flowers and a romantic theme… sweet music for lovers who are dancing on the dance floor and totally a quixotic atmosphere around. _

"_Sugoi…" _

_She then saw the pair who is standing on the stage. "Wha! The King and Queen of the night!" she saw a beautiful blonde girl wearing a crown as well as her escort…._

_She then imagined herself with Sasuke standing on the same stage as the king and queen… but her thoughts disappeared when they fell down… _

"ahahahaha!! Bye there, devil-girl!! We'll search for Sasuke-sa—"

"MATTE!!" Ami dropped the magazine.

"huh?" the angels stopped and glared back at me. "What?" Ami asked as she crossed her hands…. I picked up the magazine… "Ah… thanks for picking it up for me… I know that—"

I tore the front page where Sasuke's picture was printed.

"**WHAAAAAAA—SASUKE-SAMA!!" **they shrieked in chorus. "What are you—!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I smirked evilly… "Scary..." Shikamaru whispered to Choji… "Who told you I'm giving up my last dance?!"

Ami walked towards me… she crossed her hands again. "Well, what are you going to do? Are you challenging us, Sasuke-sama's angels?! All other members crossed her hands in uniform motion.

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!**_

I raised a lightning rod.

"Whoah! Sugoi! She's ready now!"

"**BRING IT ON!!"** I yelled courageously.

My dream prom night…. At first, I have no motivation to attend, Sasuke left me the gown I like, I came late, climbed up a high wall to enter the school, danced barefooted, cried and then became happy for 3 minutes and 45 seconds… and now…

"HELL YEAH!" Ami screamed. "Hell yeah!" the other members seconded.

Disaster awaits.

"Hey… isn't it getting hot in here?" Ino whined. "Just look at the angels and Sakura… they're burning with enthusiasm…"

"25 minutes before the last dance!!" the emcee announced over the microphone.

"Anyway, where's Sasuke?" Tenten asked Ino… the blonde girl just shrugged. "Who knows where the king is hiding…"

The left behind Cinderella... is now in trouble... a big trouble.

* * *

Notes: argh… sorry again for making you wait for so long! Anyway, I tried to put so much angst in this chapter (but failed) ehehe… if I were on my last state, maybe it will be full of hatred, bloodshed and something! Ahaha… but don't worry, I'm okay now so the writing style will be normal soon… hope you'll still leave some reviews for me to read!

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter!**_

AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! This prom's one hell of a night!! I thought everything will be alright but I only danced with him for 3 minutes and 45 seconds!!

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!**_

I must win this war for me to have the last dance!!

"As if we'll let that happen!! Ahahahaha!!"

Ami!! I won't lose! You'll see!!

"Super lightning beam!!"

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!**_

"Sasuke-sama!! We'll protect you from this devil!!"

AHHH!! Who's the devil?! I'll kill you!!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!! Sasuke-sama!!"

There's only 25 minutes left before the last dance… tsk… this one's going to be difficult… 40 vs. 1? It's kinda unfair!! And what's this?! Shikamaru!! Choji!! Shino!! Where are those three? They should be helping me here!!

"ahahaha!! Accept your defeat demon-girl!!"

As if I'll be defeated!!

"Oh really? Well, can you do this?!"

**BRING IT ON!! I WON'T LOSE!!**

_Finding true love was never easy… so you must fight for it until the last beat of your heart!!_

"What's the real reason why do you want the King's last dance? Fame? Power? Money?"

NO!! that's… that's…

Should I say it? If I won't tell them… the angels will win!!

I…I…

"She wants fame…"

No… I… I…

"She really want to be popular—by using him."

NO! that's because… because…!!

"You have 10 seconds left to answer…"

**I LOVE SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!**

"**EH?"**

THE CONFESSION THAT EVER TOOK THE SCHOOL BY SURPRISE… "We didn't see it coming!!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!! Nooooooooo!! What have I said?! Sasuke-kun? Is he here? Did he hear what I said?

"Man… you announced it over the microphone…"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_Finding true love was never easy… so you must fight for it until the last beat of your heart!! And yeah… I think anytime, my heart will stop beating…_

_**Next on Love, Anon: **_Critical 10 seconds… wait for it, ne?! YEAH! **BRING IT ON!!**


End file.
